Her secret
by animegirl1312
Summary: Sakura, a normal student with top grades, has a secret that no one knows. Who is that mysterious boyfriend of hers? What will the consequences of revealing that secret be? I guess it's okay since all her friends have secrets and -wait! what are the Akatsuki doing in the Yakuza? And also Orochimaru thinks he's Professor X. Rated M for lemons, language and death. Modern A.U.
1. Her secret

**A.N.: Here's my first fanfiction. I don't know if I would leave it as a one-shot or write more chapters after this one. Italics are either thought or text messages. Please tell me what you think about it and if I should continue or not. Warning: the characters might be O.O.C.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

She was bored as hell. But who wouldn't be in the math class? Her jeans' pocket buzzed as she got a new message. The girl didn't even bother to check if the teacher was looking in her direction, she just pulled out her phone and read the said message.

_The guys want to go to the new club. You in? _

A smile plastered her face. She could almost hear his words and his unforgettable accent, that's what happens when you spend so much time with someone. The girl frowned as she remembered her biology essay was due to tomorrow.

_Can't. I have to finish my biology essay…_

Still, maybe she could finish it quick before eight and then she'd have time to go with them.

_You kidding me right? You already have what? 10 pages? I think it is more than enough. When I was in school my longest essay was 2 pages. Come on, we could spend some _quality _time. We hardly have any lately..._

It was true. School was a pain in the ass for her and so was collage for him. She never realised how this boy could make her do things that none of her friends thought that she would ever do. Like skipping classes just to see him or lie to her parents where she's going just to be with him or keeping him a secret from her friends. Snapping out of her daydreaming she texted him back her decision and asked him to come after her at seven. The bell rang and as Sakura was getting her bag, Ino came to her desk.

"Naruto and Kiba want to try this new club. Everyone is going, even Hinata-can you believe this? - so me and Shika will pick you up at six."

"Sorry Pig, I can't. Plus you know that my parents would go crazy if they'd find out I'm going to a club." Ino frowned but her eyes told Sakura that she's not finished. "Sasuke wants you to come."The pinkette stopped in her tracks and almost laughed at her best friend's reply. Ever since she had a boyfriend-a secret one, that nobody knows about- and became more distant to him, ironically, he tried to spend more time with her. _If this happened last year, I'd be in heaven. But that is the past and he needs to accept it. _"Ino, you know I don't crush on Sasuke anymore?"

"Then on who are you crushing Sakura?" said Kiba as he approached the girl. "No one. And anyone that is none of your business doggy." Sakura took her belongings and dashed out of there, Ino almost screaming after her.

* * *

She got home rather fast and headed to her room when she heard her mother call her. "How was your day?" "Boring, nothing new. Konan asked me if we could have a sleeping over at her house. Is that okay with you?" Her mother raised an eyebrow suspicious at her lame excuse, but didn't ask anymore questions and went to the kitchen. _That was a close one_, thought Sakura.

She went to her room to finish her homework. When she closed the books and looked at the watched she noticed it was already six. She had only one hour left to find something proper to dress. Before anything, she texted her boyfriend. _Come with Konan's car._

She put in her bag a tight black lace dress, but she dressed with her normal skinny jeans, a large T-shirt and her leather jacket. She also put her five inches heels in her bag and her makeup kit. Checking if she forgot something, she left the room quietly. She could see that outside Konan's car was already waiting for her. "Doesn't Konan want to come in for a cup of tea?" asked her mother as Sakura was about to leave. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it but we have plans to eat at her place Chinese food and watch some scary movies." She kissed her cheek ran to the car, getting in the back seat. After said car left, Mebuki Haruno closed the door.

In the car on the driving seat, a blonde man was smirking. "Should I buy Konan's car for good? This is the eighth time this week that I asked her to lend it to me, un."

"Do as you wish, they are your money." answered the pinkette as she started to take off her clothes.

"Hey no striptease if I can't watch it properly, un" he chuckled.

"Pervert." After changing in the black dress and putting her high heels on, she slipped into the front seat next to her boyfriend. "I told her me and Konan have a sleep-over" at first, she felt incredibly guilty for lying to her parents about this, but now it came as natural as breathing. The man's smirk widened as he stopped at a red light. He leaned in and pulled his girl for a kiss but just as his lips were about to touch hers the light turned green.

* * *

He parked the car between his and Itachi's. The blonde asked Konan to take his car instead and because she knew that this change of cars was to get Sakura with them she accepted it. She and her cosine were always close, but they got even close, when Sakura started dating one of her friends. It was unpredictable in the least, Konoha's High sweetheart with an ex-player as him. The boy caressed Sakura's cheek and this time their lips met, in a sweet kiss. It wasn't a passionate one like they usually have, they kept it simple to show how much they've missed each other and that they still had the same feelings. They pulled away only when Hidan knocked on the window to "hurry the fuck up and stop fucking in the car". This owned him a glare from the pinkette and a smack behind the head from her boyfriend. Deidara took his girlfriend's hand in his and walked to the rest of the group.

"Your brother and my friends are coming here tonight too…at least they were planning to do so this afternoon" addressed Sakura to the older Uchiha. "And how does that affect me?" answered the ever stoic Uchiha. Sakura rolled her eyes. Nagato spoke to the bodyguard who was keeping the line, and he let their group pass, while others were making sounds of disagreement. There were always advantages when you stayed with the Akatsuki. Kisame and Hidan went straight to the bar, saying something about a drinking contest as the rest went to their reserved lounge. After a few minutes of puppy eyes from Konan, Nagato accepted to go to the dance floor. Itachi and Sasori ignored the other couple that was making out behind them and just watched the people dance and drink and having fun. It wasn't their territory.

On the other part of the couch, Sakura was glad she decided to come. It's been so long since she and Deidara went out, even though they aren't alone. They knew from the start that it was going to be hard. Her friends hated his and her parents wouldn't agree on their relationship, not just because he was three years her senior, but for being a part of the troublemaker collage gang Akatsuki. After a few dances and Nagato almost considering begging Konan to return to their couch, the couple returned and the blue-haired woman aww-ed at the cuteness of the other couple. She was the only one who found them cute the other preferred to ignore them. Most of the times. Except for Hidan, he would always complain about how they were making out or holding hands or other things.

"Brother." Sakura froze in her place as she realised Sasuke –and probably the others- was at their table and hid as well as she could behind Deidara, his long silky hair covering her face. It was dark and maybe they won't see her was the pinkette's hope.

"Yes Sasuke?" answered Itachi not even bothering to look at his younger sibling.

"What are you doing here?" said Sasuke through clenched teeth and looked at his brother's friends. He observed Deidara covering a girl, skinny, pale skin and her hair was long and straight, probably just that night's fun, thought Sasuke. If only he knew the truth.

"I'm spending some time with my friends, something you should do too instead of stalking your aniki." Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at Itachi's words. Sasuke glared at the unknown girl for him. "You find this funny? You don't even show your face."

"Cause she doesn't want to see your ugly face, un" said Deidara. He always detested that Uchiha punk. Actually he hates everyone with the name of Uchiha. Deidara's grip on his girlfriend tightened and he pulled her even closer. Thankfully, Shikamaru came and dragged Sasuke to their table leaving the Akatsuki alone. Sakura sighed relief as she let her cheek on Deidara's chest.

"Let's dance, un" said the blonde and before the girl could protest he already dragged her in the middle of the dance floor. "Are you crazy? They might see us here!" though her reply was angry she was smiling lovingly at him. He was so unpredictable. With his hands around her waist and hers around his neck they've moved to the beat of the music. "Then let's give them a show to see, un" he said as pressed her flash against his body and kissed her neck. His sinful lips made her bite her own in an attempt to keep a moan from escaping her mouth and failing. She could feel him smirk against her neck and a deep shade of red covered her cheeks. Luckily it was dark and nobody could see her. Sakura pulled his blonde locks away from her neck and guided his mouth to hers. They shared a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, her hands playing in his hair and his caressing her neck.

They pulled apart only when they were out of breath. Sakura could notice one emotion in her boyfriend's eyes, which made a shiver ran down her spine. It was lust. "You stay tonight at my place, un." It was neither a question nor a threat, it was more like a statement. She nodded slowly trying to read his plans, but she couldn't see behind his smirk. He bent down and kissed her once again. The two lovebirds couldn't see that watching carefully and calculating from the bar, Kiba noticed them. The said boy preferred to stay silent about his discovery and not share the news with his friends. Sakura was smart and she was hiding her relationship for a reason. He would talk to her about it with her tomorrow, when he wasn't half drunk.

* * *

When they returned to their table, Deidara and Sakura noticed that Sasori and Kisame left, while Itachi was texting with someone, Hidan was half dead from all the alcohol he drank and Nagato and Konan were once again on the dance floor. The blonde announced their retreatment which was answered with a nod from the raven-haired male and a curse from the other.

Deidara put his jacket on Sakura's shoulders as it was much colder now outside. She saw from the corner of her eyes her friends in the parking lot, very close to Deidara's car and she put the hood on his jacket over her head. Pink hair was a rare sight after all and they'd recognize hers anywhere. On their way to the car, they passed by the group and she heard Ino say "I could swear that blonde Akatsuki dude's girl had pink hair. But Sakura is at home…"

"You've had too much drinks Barbie" answered Kiba. He couldn't revile the news until he was certain of their truth.

* * *

The ride to Deidara and Sasori's shared flat was silent, as Sakura was in deep thought and the blonde didn't want to disturb her. The flat was rather small with only two bedrooms, one bath, one kitchen and a small living room that the boys transform into an art studio, a white paint line separating it into two halves: one very organized and one very messy. Sasori's bedroom's door was closed, a sign with D.N.D. on it.

First thing the pinkette did was to throw her high heels as her feet were hurting her terrible. A moan of pain and relieve escaped her lips as she put her bare feet on the cold floor. The blonde chuckled at his girlfriend and went to his room. She followed him shortly, locking the door behind her. It was just an agreement between Sasori and Deidara that their bedroom's doors would always stay locked. She caught Deidara taking of his shirt, his lean muscles lit by the moonlight that came through the window. Her legs became jelly and she stayed in her place, with her back hitting the door watching him. It's not the first time she saw him shirtless, but still, it was nice view.

"See something you like? un" he smirked. She blushed but covered it with her bangs and went to the closet. She took one of his T-shirts and changed her dress with it. When she turned, Deidara was staring at her. "See something you like?" she returned with a smirk of her one. "In fact, I do." he said as he got closer. The girl rose on her toes and pecked his lips before getting under the soft sheets of his bed. She closed her eyes enjoying the pillow's smell. It smelled like his aftershave and clay and there was a tint of that specific smell she could never describe but knew it so well. That smell which was him.

The bed's sheets for a few seconds and then she felt arms pulling her towards a warm body. She felt like somebody's teddy bear. Without even noticing what she was doing, Sakura cuddled to Deidara's chest until she heard him chuckle. Looking up at him, she noticed that his eyes were closed and his face looked at peace. _He must have fallen asleep_, thought the girl. Kissing his cheek she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a peaceful slumber.


	2. The untold truth

**A.N.: As you can see I've decided to make this a longer story. For now it still is a little boring but I promise that the real drama will start soon, probably in the third chapter. I also noticed how many mistakes I had in the first chapter D: I'll go back one day to change it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura woke up late around noon but she didn't worry. It was Saturday after all, the only day she kept free for herself without any plans. Deidara wasn't in bed anymore but his place was still warm. Feeling sleepy she took his pillow and hugged it. It was warm and smelled like him, which comforted her. She almost fell asleep again when her phone rang. Considering for a second holding up she noticed it was Kiba.

"I was sleeping." to emphasize her statement she yawned.

"We need to talk. I saw you last night." Sakura's eyes went wide with shock and horror and she couldn't find words for an explanation or excuse. Noticing the silence, Kiba continued."So it really was you...I haven't told anyone but I'm expecting an explanation. Meet me in the park where we used to play as kids in two hours."

Sakura closed the call. She quickly took her clean clothes and went to the bathroom on the hallway to take a shower, ignoring the sounds coming from the kitchen.

She once again was thankful to the fact that Deidara had a hair drier, without it she wouldn't be able to finish fixing her hair so quikly. When she exited the bath, ready to leave, she came face to face-well face to chest- with Deidara.

"Leaving so soon? un" said the blonde a hint of surprise and maybe sadness in his voice.

"Kiba saw us."stated the pinkette, her eyes filled with fear. Deidara sighed and hugged her. She let her cheek on his chest, his heart beats calming her. She felt a soft kiss pressed on her forehead and looked up at him.

"If I need to I'll beat that dog, un." She giggled but knew he was only half joking.

"I don't think he would say anything. I will try to make him keep the secret." He nodded and kissed her on the lips. He was the first to pull apart."I have to finish my work. The gallery is due to next week,un." Sakura smilled. This would be his first gallery since he became a student at art and he was working very hard on his sculpture. At least that's what she presumed it was, but he wouldn't tell her."Still no hints?"

"You'll have to wait until next week, un. It's gonna be a bang." he grinned. She kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

* * *

One hour later she was in the park where they've formed their group. She could still remember the day when Ino protected her from a bully, how Sasuke and Naruto used to fight everyday, while Shikamaru and Choji were standing aside eating chips or watching the clouds. She remembered how Hinata would hide behind a tree to watch Naruto or how Kiba would make silly competitions with the blonde.

When she arrived he was already waiting there playing with Akamaru. He wasn't a puppy anymore, if he stood on his back paws he'd be taller than her. Maybe even as tall as Kisame.

"How long have you been hiding this?" asked Kiba without even looking at her.

"A month...almost two."

She got closer and held her hand out to pet Akamaru. The dog let his head down and Sakura scratched behind his ears. The big dog made happy sounds, leaving Kiba's side and coming closer to her.

"And you haven't told anyone?"She shocked her head."I couldn't..."

"Do you...love him?"

She stayed silent and Kiba finally looked at her._ Do I love him_? she asked herself. If she didn't love him she wouldn't lie about him to everyone or risk her friendships and relationship with her parents. "I-I think I do."

"Does he love you?"

He never said it, but he showed it everytime they kissed or hold hands or talked. He showed it by getting jealous when she talked about other boys or when he gave her little attentions, such as a flower here and there, one of those movies they watch late in night at his place, random art he does and gives it to her.

"Maybe..."

"Don't do something you will regret later. I'll keep your secret but I think you should tell the others at least that you have a boyfriend. Sasuke was getting his hopes up to date you."

"He lost that chance a long time ago" she smiled sadly.

"Still...I think you should tell them. We gather tonight at Naruto's house. Minato and Kushina are out of town."

"I'll be there." answered the girl as she watched Kiba leaving.

* * *

She was the last who arrived at the blonde's house. Hinata shyly opened the door for her and led her to the others."Sorry I'm late, I had to meet with someone." It was a lie, but a smooth one nonetheless. She decided to listen to Kiba's advice and tell them only about Deidara's existence, not his identity.

"With whom?" asked Ino.

"My boyfriend."

The room got quiet and everyone turned their heads to her. Naruto choked with his coke, Ino looked at her in disbelief ready to interrogate her or to laugh –Sakura couldn't have a boyfriend without telling her, at least that's Ino's opinion- Shikamaru for once didn't look bored and Kiba curiously waited for everyone's reaction. Nobody dared to speak, words couldn't describe their shock or disappointment. They never had secrets to each other. Well, not big ones.

"And who is that person?" Sasuke was glaring at her and this was slightly frightening.

"Nobody you know."

"If she doesn't want to tell us don't force her."interfered Kiba. Sakura gave him a thankful look and sat down next to him. An awkward silence covered the room and Sakura started to find the walls very interesting. Naruto broke the silence by asking which movie should they watch. Hours later, the room was in chaos. Popcorn was everywhere, on the carpet, on the sofa, on and under the table, empty soda cans decorated the floor and some remains from Shikamaru's cigarettes were left on the kitchen table. Shikamaru and Ino left around 8 o'clock. Hinata and Kiba followed soon after. Naruto went to the kitchen to make for himself some ramen. He would clean the mess later or better yet he would make Sasuke do it.

"That's why you've been distant lately..." whispered Sasuke. He kept quiet all night answering questions only with 'hn's or 'ah's. She tried to ignore him and gathered her belongings when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I miss you, un." His words melt her heart and a smile made its way on her face."I miss you too." she said in a low tone so Sasuke wouldn't hear her.

"When do you get home?un"

"I'm just leaving. I think in 10 minutes or so." Her house was just down the street so it won't take long to get home."Ok.I got to go now, un." He hung up the call before she could tell anything else. Sasuke guessed who was on the phone and that angered him deeply. As he was about to say something, Naruto came in the room with a bowl of ramen.

"Bye Naruto." said the pinkette and left the house after hugging her friend.

* * *

Her parents were having dinner when she arrived. Her father wanted her to join them, but she refused. She still felt full from all that popcorn and soda. All she wanted to do was to throw herself on the bed and sleep the rest of the night off. When the girl entered her room she didn't notice the figure that was laying in her bed and neither did she notice the looks she got from that certain man when she took her clothes off and changed into her cosy pijamas. She stretched her back and a low moan escaped her lips.

"It took you longer than 10 minutes, un." She turned her head to him to find Deidara smirking at her. He was wearing casual clothes and his jeans looked like he had climbed a tree. And judging from the open window that's how he got in. _Sneaky bastard_, thought Sakura. She watched as he got up from her bed and came in front of her. He took her face in his hands caressing her cheeks. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. _I love you_ she thought opening her eyes staring back lovingly at blue ones.

He guided her face to his, making her to raise on her tiptoes. Sakura pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt. Slowly, she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. He smirked and fulfilled her wish. Every kiss she shared with Deidara was different. She couldn't put in words what he made her feel while he ravished her mouth. She could only describe the most predominant feeling: safeness. They pulled apart after what seemed an eternity, breathing heavily and looking in each other's eyes. Deidara supported his forehead on hers.

"What are you doing here?"It wasn't like him to break into her room just for a kiss -not that she would mind- but he always was unpredictable. That's one of the things she found attractive in him.

"I missed you too much" he said and his serious tone shocked her. She smiled but then a worry made her frown. "My parents are down stairs. If they catch you here-"

"They never caught me" he smirked. "Better safe than sorry…" Just then somebody knocked on her door and a moment later it opened. Fortunately, Deidara had time to hide in her closet. Her dad entered in her room and looked around suspiciously. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Konan called me. I forgot something at her place. I'm gonna get it tomorrow". He was looking straight through her, trying to see if she's lying or not. She started to sweat, her dad was just like a cop or a lie detector. "You spend so much time with your cosine lately…I guess that's ok but don't get involved in that gang of hers. It's not good for you." Sakura faked a smile, trying to avoid telling yet another lie. "She called today while you were at Naruto." Her face dropped. Konan never called her parents unless it was important. "She wanted to ask if you could go to her place tonight too. She said something about needing a friend with her there."

"I knew Konan was getting through a difficult period but I never imagined it was so bad… Then I shall go." The way lies came natural was startig to scare father nodded and left the room. Not a moment later, Deidara came out of the closet. "That's what I wanted to tell you. We are going out to the club again, un."

"You could have just called me" She tried to sound angry but failed. He just smirked and went to the window. "I'll come in ten minutes with Konan's car, un". He jumped out through the window, while Sakura ran to make sure he was safe. Seeing him run away down the street, she closed the window. It was okay for Deidara to get in through it, but not for anyone else. She changed back into her street clothes and took a different dress than the previous one in her bag. This one was tight, red and made out of velvet. Ino forced her to buy it a few weeks before and she never got the occasion to wear it somewhere…appropriate. Sakura dashed out of her house after saying a goodbye in a hurry to her parents and jumped into the back seat of the car that was waiting for her. This time Konan was driving and Deidara was standing in the back with her.

"Eventually I will ask your parents if you can move in with me" laughed the older woman.

"I wouldn't mind. I think it would be even better." giggled the pinkette. She noticed that Deidara had also changed his clothes, his baggy jeans were now tighter and darker and instead of a T-Shirt he was wearing a blue navy shirt."Could you…not look?" whispered the girl blushing. Hopefully it was too dark for him to notice her redness. He just smirked and looked out the window. She changed quickly her T-Shirt with the dress and then disposed of her pants, changing her sneakers with high heels. When she was ready, she kissed his cheek and he pulled her in for a proper kiss. His tongue poked her lip for entrance, which he was granted. He pulled Sakura into his lap, a hand on her back and one on her waist.

Konan coughed to get their attention. "You two are cute together, but please, not in my car. Wait until we get to the club." Sakura got to the other side of the back seat feeling guilty, while Deidara murmured something she couldn't make out.

* * *

When they arrived the rest were already waiting inside. They lost Konan with a slightly dizzy Nagato, something Sakura never saw or heard of before, and then noticed Hidan and Sasori dancing with some random girls. Deidara guided Sakura to the dance floor, his hands on her waist. They were being careless going like this in the public, not checking if anyone saw them, especially now that Sakura announced the existence of a secret boyfriend. If only they knew how this carelessness would create an impact just like in a domino game.

They danced and kissed and laughed and had a good time while they were being carefully watched by a raven-haired man. When he noticed the blonde Akatsuki member kissing Sakura for the fifth time since he spotted them, he had enough. He got up from his seat and went to the girl. His glare got anyone out of his way and he made it to the happy couple in no time. Deidara was whispering something in Sakura's ear and she giggled, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the man behind them.

"What is this _Sakura_?" He said her name with disbelief and disappointment and a hint of disgust. Deidara turned his head to see who disturbed his precious time with _his girl_. His expression went from annoyance to anger and right back, an angry Sasuke Uchiha stared at them.

* * *

**A.N.2: Cliff hanger xD Yeah don't kill me yet if you want to know how this will continue. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I can't promise daily updates. School isn't a pain in the ass just for Sakura. That reminds me I haven't done any homework yet and it's almost 9 p.m. R&R ^^**


	3. An awkward morning

**A.N.: Sorry it took so long to write this but I had so many things to do D: I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Let's see what Sasuke will do now. Also as Deidara doesn't officially have a family name I decided it will be Iwa.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Involuntary, Sakura got closer to Deidara and at the same time he pulled her to him. She stayed silent under the angry Uchiha's judging gaze. Why of all days did he choose this one to come to this particular club when he could choose any other club in town?

"What does it look to you?un" glared the blonde to Sasuke. Before he could respond Itachi came from behind Deidara and this seemed to make Sasuke even agrier if it was possible. The atmosphere in the club was heating up.

"You knew about this!" he looked ready to punch anyone at the moment. Especially an Akatsuki member.

"Of course I knew foolish ototou"answered in his usual bored tone Itachi.

"Sasuke I can expla-"

"Save your breath Haruno" He turned his back to them and dashed out of the club. Sakura tried to follow him but Deidara kept her in place."Let him go, un." She looked at him scared and he knew why. Her secret was out.

"I'll take you home, un." The girl nodded and followed him out of the building. The couple walked to his apartment. Even though the air was chilly, Sakura ignored it her mind miles away from reality. She started picturing scenarios of how her friends would react or, even worse, how her parents would react to this. Yes, Kiba accepted it without doubting her judgment, but he was no saint, he had been in bigger trouble than her so he wasn't the one in a position to comment.

* * *

She didn't noticed when they arrived at his flat and went to his kitchen or when Deidara started to prepare a tea for her. She whispered an 'arigatou' when he handed her the hot cup and kept looking at the floor. She later noticed that the blonde opened the window in order not to pollute the air of the room with his cigarette. He was no regular smoker like Shikamaru but when he did smoke it was because something troubled him and he was deep in thought, looking for a solution to the problem in question. She drank her tea than stood up from her seat and went to hug him from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest. He put his left hand over hers and smiled a little. She planted a kiss on his back and rested her cheek on it.

"What are you going to do about it?un" he broke the silence.

"I-I don't know" she answered in a whisper.

He finished his cigarette and then turned to her. "I'm not going to give up on you without a fight.I'll fight all your friends if I need to and your parents too,un" She was taken by surprise with his statement and she didn't know if now was the time to cry, to kiss him or just to keep silent, but he chose for her when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. All her thoughts were lost as she melted in his arms. When they pulled apart her face was flushed and he was smirking. "No matter what would happen it won't change my feelings for you."she smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and didn't pull apart when the front door unlocked and Sasori came into the kitchen.

"She's staying here tonight?"asked the redhead as he took a cold coke from the fridge. Deidara nodded and then Sasori went to the art studio. He worked better at night and just as his room mate he had to finish his creation for the upcoming gallery.

Deidara took Sakura to his room and just as last night she took an old T-Shirt of his instead of some pyjamas and then they both got into bed.

* * *

It was was more than awkward when Sakura woke up in Deidara's arms-an almost naked Deidara who was only wearing his boxers and a T-Shirt- who was still sleeping...and aroused. The fact that he woke up when she started to struggle to go to bath in order to avoid any more awkwardness didn't help. At all.

He smirked at her flushed face at first but then became aware of his...condition. Was that a small blush covering his face? "I-I'll go to the bath and then we can have breakfast, un." He quickly got up and left her side. _He's cute when he stutters_, thought Sakura and giggled but stopped soon enough. This subject has been bothering her for some time now.

Sex. She wondered when would it happen, but until now they didn't get as far as him lifting her shirt a little and caressing her was perfect gentleman despite his playboy fame. He never pushed her to do anything and let her choose the boundaries. She never expected him to be so...patient with her. After all he was three years older than now she wondered if they have never done other things besides kissing because he didn't find her attractive enough, but that was proved wrong that morning. She didn't know how to feel about it.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled her nostrils and she decided to go in the kitchen. She found the other male of the house cooking the breakfast and making coffee. "Where's Deidara?"she asked.

"You are the one who came out of his room." answered in his usual calm voice Sasori. Just then Deidara came out of the bath, only with a loose pair of gray pants, water dripping from his wet hair, which was pulled in a messy bun, to his well defined chest. "Don't you have clothes to wear?" asked Sasori raising a red eyebrow. Sakura just looked at the floor blushing heavily.

"Don't you have anything else to do Danna, un?" asked in an annoyed tone Deidara. Sasori just put his coffee into a thermos, took his keys and left. Sakura felt even weirder now that she was alone in the apartment with her boyfriend. She never felt this way when he was around him. He always made her feel like she could truly be herself. "How did you sleep, un?"

"Good…I guess…"

She was still thinking about what Sasuke would do now that he discovered the identity of her boyfriend. They had after all a long history. Throughout middle school Sakura had a painful crush on the dark boy. Painful because he always used this to his advantage. He used to make her to do his homework or ban her from spending time with other people. He always made her suffer and cry, and insulted her every chance he had. But the girl ignored it all as she was too blind with the illusion of being in love. She realised this only later when she met Deidara.

Deidara noticed that she still had the same scared look from last night and pulled her in his arms for a hug. "Don't over think about it, un." She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms. He smelled like mint at the moment, probably from the shower he had taken. Then she realised something else. He had to take a cold shower because of…the awkward accident. A dark shade of red covered her cheeks and she buried her face in his chest so he won't notice. He noticed though and chuckled at her childish behavior.

"Maybe it would be better now. We won't have to hide and I could take you to proper dates, not movies on that couch or some pizza we ordered as dinner, un." She couldn't help but smile. He was so kind with her and so understanding. She wondered why anyone would say that he was just a manwhore, that he didn't care about anything besides himself. Yet, she noticed that his attitude towards his friends was different. He was more rude with them, more impulsive, more like a jerk than he ever was with her. Well…when they met he was behaving like a jerk but after their first "date" -which actually was a very lovely tour at the art museum, where he explained and commented every piece of art- he never as much as said a single thing to insult her and she knew he had quite a large variety of insults up his sleeve, she learned that much from listening to his fights with Hidan. Their first date was five months ago. She lied to Kiba about that too, but she just felt too guilty to admit hiding the truth for such a long time.

"That would be nice." she smiled. Indeed, a change could be very welcomed.

"When are you done with school tomorrow? un"

"At two fifteen. Why?"

"Just asking." He went to the coffee dispenser and served himself one. Mornings weren't his personal favorite time of the day and he was thankful to the fact that he had classes at collage only at noon. He looked at the calendar on the wall. There were four more days until their sixth month anniversary and thirteen days until she turned seventeen. To think that they've been together for half a year and yet nobody knew until now. He needs to admit that he never expected to last that long –he thought they would break up in the first month- and nonetheless, it was the longest relationship he had been in.

He glanced at the girl who was drinking a hot chocolate at the moment. He smirked remembering their first encounter. It was at the end of September. Sakura had just finished school for the day and went to the recently opened art gallery in town. He was already there studying the pieces of art and writing notes in a notebook for his classes. He noticed her pink hair and, honestly, the first thought he came to his mind at that moment was who the hell would dye their hair pink. Then he recognized her as the chick who kicked Sasori's ass a few months before. He must have been staring at her as a moment later she glared at him and said "It's natural." then just walked away. They kept on bumping in each other the following week and after he saw her at his favorite café, they decided to introduce themselves.

She found out he was part of the Akatsuki. He still doesn't know how but she did. And after that, every time the girl saw him, she acted as she didn't notice him and leave as quickly as possible. The fifth time this happened Deidara ran after her and grabbed her hand. She tried to push him away but he kept her in place. When she threatened him that she'd scream, he just followed his instinct and kissed her. At first Sakura went rigid in his arms and he wondered if she fainted, but then she started to punch his chest until she punched so hard that it hurt and he let her go.

They haven't talked to each other or seen each other around for a week after that. Deidara gave up searching for her in the third day and believed it just wasn't meant to be. Then he saw her at the concert of one of his favorite bands in the first row and realised they had more in common they he first suspected. After the concert he approached her and she didn't run away. Instead, when he asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him, Sakura didn't hesitate to accept.

Here they were after sixth months. Still together and finally their relationship wasn't hidden anymore. Secretly he always wished she had more courage to face her friends' anger and admit it to them that she, Sakura Haruno, was dating Deidara Iwa, an Akatsuki member. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost noon and sighed.

"I should probably go…" she whispered. He wished they could spend more time together, but knew that they couldn't.

"Do you want me to walk you home, un?"

"No, it's okay. " She took her bag and then went up to him to peck his lips. He pulled her for a proper kiss that soon turned into a heavy make out session, their tongues dancing in a perfect tango, battling for dominance. The pinkette pulled apart breathing heavily and after she caught her breath, kissed his cheek and went to the door.

* * *

She knew it would be bad, but didn't imagine how bad it would be. The fact that none of her friends spoke to her for half the day was just as scary as the fact that Sasuke hadn't come to the classes. Finally, she cornered Kiba and asked what happened and what did Sasuke exactly told them. Her question was answered with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" the dog-lover asked confused at his friend's question.

"Didn't Sasuke tell you anything about last night? Anything at all?"

"No…actually the last one who heard from him was Naruto, and that was before Sasuke went to the new club. Should he have told us something?"

Sakura hesitated but at the moment, Kiba was the only person –besides Deidara and any other Akatsuki member- who could help her. "He saw me and Deidara and then almost got into a fight with Dei and disappeared. I thought he would have told to everyone about it. Why was everyone avoiding me this morning?"

"You must have imagined it. Nobody was avoiding you. Naruto was worried about Sasuke's disappearance and Hinata tried to calm him down, Ino had some cheerleader stuff to do-I don't even wanna know- and the rest of the boys have probably skipped classes or didn't notice you."

Sakura was at the same time relieved and more worried than before. Her friends didn't know but it was strange that Sasuke hasn't told a word about it. It was not like him to stay silent when something was bothering him. And why did he miss every class today? Sakura thanked Kiba and went to her next class. She had a bad feeling about this day.

* * *

He had two classes at two thirty and because her school was on the way to his collage he decided to stop by. He also was curious about her friends' reaction but more than anything he wanted to prove something. He wanted to prove that their relationship was as real as it gets and that they won't hide anymore. Maybe just from her parents. From what he heard, her father would send him to jail if he found out after he would castrate him. He really didn't want that.

_This place hasn't changed a bit, he_ thought when he finally arrived at Konoha High. He remembered how last year, he used to study here too. He secretly wondered if Sakura's group had taken over the old Akatsuki's hideout. It was perfect as no teacher knew about it and when you wanted to skip classes or just to hide nobody would find you there. Every Akatsuki was now in collage: he and Sasori were studying art, but the redhead was in the second year as he was just in the first year; Itachi and Nagato were Law students, and while the Uchiha dreamed of becoming a lawyer and carrying on his family's tradition of working in the Justice system, Nagato was interested in politics; Hidan-to everyone's surprise- was studying theology; Konan was also an art student, but she wanted to become a interior designer; Kisame was the only one who already finished collage, but at the moment was unemployed.

Remembering his years in high school, Deidara noticed that the bell rang and students started to came out of the school. Some glanced nervously at him, especially the seniors, as they remembered that Akatsuki might not be in school but they were still in town. It was easy to spot Sakura and she seemed to see him immediately, but her reaction confused him. She suddenly became pale and her eyes were filled with fear. From behind her back he noticed one of her friends in a cheerleader uniform. _Must be that Ino girl she told me about_, he thought. He approached her just as all her group exited the school. They looked prepared for a fight and this confused him even more. Didn't they accept yet the fact that he was her boyfriend?

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't a good idea to come here, he kissed her and a choir of gasps was heard from behind her. She didn't pull away, not that she wanted to do that, but because just as Deidara, she was tired of all this secrecy. Maybe the fact that Sasuke kept his mouth shut was a sign that it was time to reveal her relationship. When she put her arms around his neck, Nagato's distant relative-he forgot his name, but he couldn't forget his loud mouth- shouted at them or rather at her.

"Sakura-chan what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The pinkette pulled apart, took a deep breath then faced her friends.

"Naruto, I want to introduce you my boyfriend: Deidara."

* * *

**A.N.: Surprised? Shocked? And yet another cliff-hanger xD In this chapter I wanted to describe more Sakura and Deidara's relationship- how they met, how they became a couple- and also wanted to accentuate the idea that they haven't had sex, as some of you might have thought they had. Stay tuned for chapter 4 to see how the reaction of the group at finding Sakura's secret and why Sasuke is missing.**


	4. The change at school

**A.N. : I'm so sorry! But this month was absolutely horrible for me. First I had some family problems which affected me a lot then my phone was stolen in the bus on my way to coming home and school has been a bitch. But now I have two weeks of spring break and I hope I will post at least two chapters. Forgive me once again for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters.**

* * *

"Your what?!" screamed Ino. A thump was heard and everyone stared at the fainted Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto and took his girlfriend in his arms. He and Neji took her to the nurse office while the others remained with Sakura. Ino stared at her bestfriend in disbelief. How could she?! How could she betray their group and date one of the Akatsuki? The Rookie 9-as their group was known- was always in a conflict with the Akatsuki. Even Sakura had conflicts with them, especially with Sasori so how could she date Sasori's best friend from all the boys?

Shikamaru's mind was overloaded with thoughts and strategies if you could call them that. He tried to analyze for how long was this happening right under their noses. He noticed a change in Sakura's behavior for a few months now but maybe it has been going on longer than that. The genius needed to admit he had never expected this to happen.

"Didn't they hear from that brat, un? "whispered Deidara in Sakura's ear and she just shook her head. Sakura looked at her best friend, hoping that she wasn't mad at her.

"I…just… I can't believe you did this Sakura. How could you? I can't even look at you!" said Ino, tears ready to fall from her blue eyes. She turned her back to the pinkette and just walked away, while Sakura shouted after her to come back. Shikamaru sighed and murmured a "Troublesome" under his breath and then followed his childhood friend. Kiba and Chouji were the only ones left now. Poor Akimichi didn't even know what was going on so he just went to get another bag of chips from his locker before heading towards his house.

"Well that went great" grunted Kiba. Deidara glared at the boy, who he thought was the one who saw them that night at the club. He then turned his eyes to Sakura who tightened her grip around his hand. "I'll take you home, un."

"Don't you have classes at noon?"

"Yeah…but I can skip them. I'll ask Konan to tell me about the lessons, un."

She hesitated for a second but then nodded her head. "I'll see you tomorrow Kiba" said Sakura and she was replied with a nod. Deidara walked her to her house holding her hand in his tightly. He didn't care about the reaction of other people about his relationship, but she cared and if it upset her, it upset him. She was in deep thought so she didn't notice when Deidara asked her something. When he coughed to get her attention she turned her head to him.

"Huh?"

"I asked if your parents are home, un"

She thought a little about it then answered "No they aren't. Wanna come inside?" He noticed then that they were already in front of her door. He already was skipping classes so why not skip all of them? They entered her quiet house and took their shoes off. She guided him to the stairs he remembered from the last time he had been there went to the bedrooms. Her house was very clean, especially her room. It was nothing like his room that was a total mess, with walls covered in posters and clay on the desk and paint on the floor. He liked her room. It reflected her personality in his opinion. It had a big bookcase that was like half of the wall and next to it was her bed. On the opposite wall was her closet and on the wall next to the door was her desk. The room always had a welcoming atmosphere and he liked it more here than at his own house. She climbed in her bed as he sat on the armchair next to the window.

"You ok, un?" he asked in the end. She took a deep breath opened, her mouth to speak but no words came out. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. He took in her appearance. Her hair was put in a messy bun, a sign that she tied it up in a hurry. Deidara remembered how she told him the day before that she would have a chemistry test that day. _She probably tied it up so she won't burn it or something_.

"I had better days" Sakura answered in the end. He got up from the chair and walked to her bed, sitting right next to her, he pulled her into his arms. She immediately cuddled up his chest and kissed his cheek. She wasn't scared anymore about her friends, but Ino's reaction disappointed her. Out of all people she thought Ino would understand her. They've been best friends and rivals for a long time now and Sakura just wanted her to understand that she really loved the blond artist.

Deidara kissed the top of her head and whispered softly "We'll get through this together… your friends will understand eventually, un." She sighed in defeat and looked up at him lovingly and at the same time sad. She cuddled at his chest and closed her eyes, taking in his smell and the feeling on safety in his arms. She fell asleep.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly and nobody felt that it was already Friday…well except Sakura who was now standing alone in the breaks and at lunch. Sometimes Deidara would come to stay with her at the old Akatsuki's hangout place, but this was a rare event. Sakura sighed as she sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. She noticed her friends-were they friends anymore? she didn't know- going to their table laughing about some random event probably. Naruto saw her and cracked a nervous smile in her direction. She nodded her head as a response.

Her phone vibrated in her jeans pocket for the nth time that day. It was another message from Deidara checking on her. She really appreciated and liked the attention she was getting from him but it was starting to get kinda annoying. Sakura noticed that the whole cafeteria got silent and looked up from the screen of her phone. Doing so, she dropped her phone on the floor and her mouth gaped forming a small o. At the door was standing a group of four students. One of them was Karin, the captain of the cheerleaders. Her red hair was always spiky like she just had been electrocuted while her glare kept everyone within range to stay away. Next to her was Suigetsu, national champion at swimming. His hair was really white and his pointy teeth were giving Sakura the creeps, especially when he would smirk, which is almost all the time. They were said to be a couple, and if they truly were one, Suigetsu and Karin would be the weirdest one from the school-and that said a lot. Behind them was Juugo, who, from what Sakura knew, was a champion at kickboxing. They were a weird trio and reminded Sakura of how she, Naruto and Sasuke were in middle school. She missed that sometimes, but nonetheless she likes more her life at the moment. Well…liked if we think about the latest events.

The trio went to the Sound four's table and sat next to them. The cafeteria was always divided into groups. There was the Sound group, the weirdest and creepiest in Sakura's opinion, the Cloud group, which was consisted in Karui, Omoi, Darui, Shi, Yugitoo and Samui, and then there was the Sand group, formed by Gaara and Temari –their brother Kankuro was already at collage- nobody besides his sister, dared to stay near Gaara, though sometimes you could see Naruto hanging out with him.

Sakura noticed as Karin glared at her before sitting down, next to Suigetsu and Tayuya. The pinkette turned her head around to find her (old) friends looking at her and turning their heads away quickly. She was tired of this, so she took her lunch and went to eat at the old Akatsuki hideout alone. Once she was there, Sakura looked at her phone and pressed the call button. After a few seconds the ringing tone was heard and somebody answered.

"Can you I come to your place? I don't feel like staying here anymore…" she whispered while tears gathered in her eyes. "Sure, un." answered the other voice.

* * *

He didn't have classes that day and took that opportunity to clean his part of the studio. It was a hard job and it took him three hours to finish most of the work. He cleaned the clay from the floor and the paint from the walls and has thrown the old sketches that were around the room. He has been

texting Sakura all the time, as he knows she has a tendency to become rather…depressed. And the fight with her friends sure made her very upset, after all he was the one to hold her in his arms that day after she woke up until she stopped crying. When he decided to prepare himself something to eat his phone rang. It was Sakura and he answered immediately. She wanted to come to his place and he accepted.

Deidara went to buy something from the local store for lunch and when he returned, Sakura was laying down against his door. While she rose on her feet he opened the door and let the groceries on the kitchen table. He wanted to get a soda for them when he felt small arms hug him from behind. A small smile made its way to his face. The blonde turned around and took the girl in his arms to his room, where they laid in his bed, cuddled. After half an hour Deidara thought Sakura fell asleep when she felt her lips on his neck. _She doesn't kiss me there usually,_ he thought. He kissed her enjoying the feeling. This week was stressing in the least for both of them and the gallery opening was next week. He was distracted from his worries when he felt her small hand rising up his T-Shirt.

"Sakura, un ?"

She looked at him with big innocent green eyes and a playful smile on her face. He was in for trouble but why not enjoy it? He pulled away from her and took off his T-Shirt for her. Her eyes wandered his chest and lingered more on his six pack, a small blush coloring her cheeks and making him smirk. He leaned in and kissed her. She gladly opened her mouth for him, and they're tongues got into a duel of domination. His hand caressed the skin on her stomach as he slowly raised her shirt up. She made a sound that made him stop from everything he was doing. She moaned.

Deidara pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were hazy and she was breathing heavily. As slowly as possible he raised her shirt and then took it off. Out of embarrassment her arms went to cover her chest while she hung her head low ashamed.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, taking her hands away. His eyes wondered on her curves, and he discovered that her shirts never showed the true value of her breasts. He attacked her neck with kisses and from the low moans Sakura made, she enjoyed it too. It's true that Deidara waited for a long time to get some clothes of but so did Sakura. Her hand sneaked up on his chest and caressed his skin. She was intrigued by his tribal tattoo and made a note to herself to ask him about it later.

"Dei!" she squeaked as one of his hands cupped her breast through her bra. This made him smirk wider. He pulled away only after he made a big love bite on her neck. She was so red and breathing so heavily that for a moment he thought she was going to either faint or have a heart attack. His kisses went lower to her collarbone where he sucked on the skin and then lower and lower until his nose reached the valley of his breasts. He stayed there for a few seconds making Sakura dizzy and light headed, but she brought this upon herself. He kissed both her breasts and then pulled up to kiss her lips.

* * *

**A.N.: I know it's short but I'll update sooner next time. Thanks for reading ^^**


	5. It is always that Uchihas

**A.N.: I'm evil xD Well I bet that's what you thinking when you discover there's no lemon in this chapter. I'm also thinking about changing the rating to M. Would you like that? Also I was thinking about writing smaller chapters (around 1k) and update daily. Would you prefer it that way or do you want me to continue writing at least 2 k per chapter? Please tell me what you want in a comment, I will appreciate it a lot! I also decided to give names to the chapters as you can probably notice.**

**Also, shouts out for GameCivilization, her reviews always make my day :3 So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters.**

* * *

Their kissing became even more passionate when Sakura pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Deidara caressed her back, his hands lingering more where her bra was, though he knew she wasn't ready yet. That's why he tried to keep his calm and not get an arousal. It didn't matter that he kinda failed, it matter that he tried. Twenty minutes later they were still making out half naked when Sasori burst into the room, a hand covering his eyes. His other hand was shaking around like a man does when he's in the dark in fear of not hitting something. Sakura almost screamed when she saw the redhead standing in the doorway. Deidara put his blanket over his girlfriend so Sasori wouldn't see anything more than her head. He threw a pillow at his flat mate.

"I don't wanna disturb you but we have a problem Deidara. Here's the list with the artist that are participating at the gallery. Your name is not here."

Deidara quickly got up from the bed and took the paper sheet from Sasori's hands. He checked himself and indeed he wasn't on the list. The blonde took deep breaths so his anger won't take the best of him. He needed help and he knew from where to get it, so he picked up the phone and dialed Nagato's number.

"Pein, I have a problem. I'm not on the gallery list." Pein said a small reply and the conversation was over. Sasori left the room to give the lovebirds the privacy to put some clothes on. Sakura shyly took her shirt back and put it on while Deidara was walking in a circle in the middle of the room, mumbling to himself. She got up and took his hand in his which made him stop from digging a hole in the floor. In five minutes they were all standing in silence at the kitchen table waiting for Nagato to call.

"Why did you call him Pein?" asked Sakura shyly. Sasori chuckled and Deidara glared at his friend. Sakura looked more confused. "Well...that was his nickname when I met him. Guess old habits die hard, un." answered Deidara, trying to change the subject. "When somebody pissed Nagato off in middle school –which was quite hard to do- he was so angry that he kicked the idiot in the balls saying 'Know pain!' and since then most of the people called him Pein."

"What kind of idiot would piss Nagato?" giggled Sakura.

"Somebody like the blond over there." chuckled Sasori. An apple was thrown at his head and the puppeteer caught it easily."I told you to never mention that story again, un." His attention was brought to Sakura's loud laugh. _Does she find it funny?_ he thought slightly annoyed. Her laugh stopped when the –oh so popular- _Here comes the Boom_ from POD echoed into the room. It fitted Deidara so better that Sakura insisted four or five months ago to put it as a ringtone-it actually surprised her that he listened, and still used it as a ringtone. Sakura couldn't help but notice that on the screen appeared the image of Itachi. _I thought that Nagato-san was from whom he asked help_.

Deidara answered the phone and his eyes from slightly irritated went to very angry. The dark blue shade scared Sakura and made her climb up on the chair and hug her knees, waiting patiently for her boyfriend to finish the phone conversation. Sasori was eyeing his friend carefully also waiting for what Itachi had to say. When Deidara finished the call, he threw the telephone on the wall, shocking both Sakura and Sasori. Silent took over the room and everyone looked at the blond while he was looking outside on the window trying to calm his nerves.

"It's his fault…that Uchiha punk put his father to cut me from the list." he finally said in a low tone. Deidara, who until now was standing on his feet, went to the next room, the studio. He took some paper and a pencil and made a rough sketch of something. Then just as quickly, he took clay-lots of clay- and started to sculpt. Sakura wanted to go and hug him or just go and sit next to him but Sasori held her in the doorway.

"When he's like this…just let him alone. He will sculpt and draw and paint all day until he has calmed down. " he whispered in Sakura's ear. "S-Should I leave?" she asked in a tone just as low as the redhead's. "If you want you can wait until he's in a better mood… but just don't enter the studio." Sakura nodded her head as the other artist closed the door, letting Deidara alone with his nerves.

* * *

Itachi drove fast to his family's lawyer company. He and Deidara were never close friends –as much as it concerned him, the artist hated him and everyone with the name of 'Uchiha'- but what his little brother did was just… lamentable. No Uchiha uses his name in such purposes. Not even his uncle Madara, who was the worst from his family in manner and decency matter, used the name of Uchiha for his own personal purpose. The conversation with Sasuke was repeating in his head like it was stuck on replay.

**[Flashback]**

_He just received a call from Nagato saying that Deidara' s name wasn't on the list with the artist who participated at the gallery and asking him to find out if Sasuke had something to do with it. He remembered the club incident and how his brother acted that week. He also got a message from Sasuke's teachers asking why his brother didn't go to classes. In the middle school he and Sasuke made an agreement. Sasuke won't mention a word to the family about his smoking dependence and Itachi would help Sasuke get out of trouble at school for skipping classes or getting into fights. That's how their mother never found out that her first son hides in his room under his bed a few packs of cigarettes or that her younger son got into hospital a pretty big number of school mates. _

_He was just finishing another cigarette- his fifth on that day- when he heard Sasuke come home. Itachi went to his room, it was time for some questions to be answered. _

"_Where do you come from? It couldn't be from school. Mr. Hatake called me _again _that you skipped classes this week. Is this all about that incident at the club and Deidara's girlfriend?" he barely had time to finish when Sasuke almost screamed at him."Don't call that whore that! She is not his girlfriend! She is by right mine!" _Foolish little brother_, thought Itachi at that moment, but the smirk that was on Sasuke's face gave him a bad feeling. What did he do this time?_

"_But I fixed him. Now he can't go to his little gallery. Or any other for that matter." Itachi's jaw tightened. _

"_What have you exactly done?..." _

"_Just put father to erase his name from the list"_

_That was the first and only time Itachi slapped Sasuke. _

He regretted many things in his life and he loved his brother deeply, but sometimes-almost always- that boy needed to be brought with his feet back on earth. He put another cigarette between his lips and lit it with one hand while he was driving with the other. Suddenly, he felt the urge to cough and he was forced to throw the precious cigarette. When he opened his hand he noticed blood. It was the fourth time that week when he would cough blood. He was ignorant and sure he wasn't stupid. Deep inside, Itachi already knew that he was sick, but he wouldn't let anybody else know this.

After five more minutes because of a red light, he finally arrived at the Uchiha Co. He greeted his cousin Shisui and met his uncle Madara on the hallway, but gave them little to no importance. He entered the biggest office in the building angry and asking for justice.

"Father. We need to talk."

* * *

It was late at night and she remained over just because somehow Konan, Kami bless her soul, convinced her parents to let her sleep the whole weekend at her. Sakura couldn't believe that her cosine was so convincing. Sasori had some business in town to do-sometimes she wandered if he was a drug dealer as he always has "business" to do in town- and because Deidara was still in his studio, she was lying in his bed, hugging his pillow. She had her eyes closed and her back to the door so she didn't notice when it opened and a shadow got into bed with her. Sakura only noticed his presence when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. They stayed in silent for awhile.

" It's my fault…" she whispered, her back pressed on his chest, she just couldn't face him. She felt ashamed and guilty. Sasuke always had this lust for revenge and losing a girl to another guy sure needed revenge in the young Uchiha's eyes.

"Don't say that. And even if it was, it didn't matter. I'd do it again, un." He mumbled against her neck, his sleepiness clear from the lowness of his tone. _After all, he stayed a little to nine hours working on that_, thought Sakura. "Then this will be good news for you. Konan convinced my parents that I'd be at her place the whole weekend." She finally turned around and looked into his eyes. He was doing that half smirk half smile again which melted her heart and turned her legs into jelly and brought a nice shade of pink on her cheeks. Luckily it was dark and he couldn't notice.

"Then I'll kick Sasori out for the weekend, un. We'll have the place for ourselves."

"He is in town with 'business'."

"His drug dealing business?" he chuckled.

"So I was right!"

Deidara just chuckled a little more and then crushed his lips to hers. His fingers caressed her waist and pulled her closer. One of his hands was even more daring and worked up its way until it met the fine roundness of her breast. He was enjoying more and more that the touching limit were minimized. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. They fell asleep into each others' arms.

* * *

**A.N.: I know it's short but on the other hand this chapter came just after a day from the fourth! I'll try to put the next one tomorrow, but don't get your hopes too up. ^^**


	6. Black Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The next day was the gallery day and Deidara was beyond pissed. Sasori hadn't come home yet and no member of the Akatsuki gave any sign of life. He spent all his time from eight a.m. to twelve p.m. in the studio and Sakura didn't dare to disturb him, he looked like a bucket inspiration splashed its contents on his head. His creativity level was at maximum. Sakura woke up around ten in the morning and since then she had just stand in the doorway of the studio, watching his hands creating something spectacular.

Her attention was moved from her boyfriend to the door when a loud knock was heard. Sakura opened the door just slightly and noticed the elder Uchiha, Sasori and Nagato were waiting to come in. She opened the door completely and the young adults entered the flat. Nobody spoke a word as all four of them watch the blond artist work. After what felt like ages, Itachi coughed to capture his attention. Deidara just ignore him.

"Deidara." tried to speak Nagato but Deidara ignored him as well. Sasori had more courage and went inside the studio to pat his shoulder, but he just brushed him off.

"Dei-kun…" came Sakura's low voice, and all of a sudden Deidara stopped his actions, and turned to his guests. His eyes were dull, like he just didn't care anymore. Silence took over once again, until Itachi spoke in a clear but low tone.

"You are on the list again." This made both Deidara and Sakura's eyes to widen with disbelief and happiness. Deidara's mouth opened like he wanted to say something but no words came out. "H-how did you..?" he finally managed to say. Itachi just smirked and looked at Nagato."We are law students, and both our families are important for the community. How do you think?" the redhead said. "Now move your ass and get ready for the gallery. We have to take our exhibits to the gallery." said Sasori. The blond nodded and turned his back to them once again.

"Now the problem is which one should I take, un?"

He made two statues. One was smaller and from what Sakura knew about abstract art, it could represent a woman, made by two ovals twisted in a weird shape. The other one was more complex and impressive though. It wasn't really abstract, because you could distinct what it represented. It was a beautiful swan made in black marble. Its details left Sakura breathless to its beauty. Itachi and Nagato already left, while Sasori took his porcelain doll that he'd present to another room. Sakura sneaked up behind Deidara and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'd take the swan." she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He smirked and nodded his head. _Just what I expected from her_.

"Wear the nicest dress you've got, I'm gonna take a shower."

* * *

Sasuke was actually pretty proud of himself. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that Sakura would return to him now, but if she chose that...that girl-looking guy (in his opinion) instead of him, both of them would suffer. He just needed now to think what he would do on Monday to Sakura. Maybe he'd put Karin to do his job. Until then he decided to go and see the damned gallery. He called Ino and asked her- more like commanded her- to come with him. She was one of the only girls that wouldn't cling to him all night long. She accepted, canceling her plans with some student from the art class Sei or Sai he didn't know his name and he actually didn't care.

It seemed Ino didn't know what to wear to such an occasion as she thought the best outfit would be some jeans and a –what she thought was- cute top with converse in her feet. He wasn't that more elegant than her but at least he had a jacket over his T-Shirt.

The gallery was a true success and many important people from the city, such as the mayor Minato Namikaze, the hospital director Tsunade Senju and the one who founded the Uchiha Company Madara Uchiha, were there. Sasuke had also spotted his brother there and wondered why he would be here until he saw the red haired Akatsuki member standing next to a porcelain doll. Ino came closer to him and he threw her a glare. She didn't flinch though.

"S-sasuke…why is Sakura and her boyfriend here?" she whispered. His eyes widen slightly and he looked around searching for them. He would have never spotted them if it wasn't for Sakura's pink hair. Angrily, he stormed to them, leaving Ino behind in the crowd. It was hard to get to the couple as Deidara's sculpture –and he hated to admit it- was one of the best art works in the gallery. Sakura looked unimpressed by the Uchiha's presence, she even glared at him and she was known in the school for her kind behavior.

"How did you get here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Through hard work and talent, un." answered Deidara, an arrogant smirk adorning his features. Sasuke wanted in that moment to destroy that black swan, but the hand of his uncle that now rested on his shoulder kept him in place. "You've done enough damage Sasuke." Madara took his nephew and turned to leave the blond Akatsuki when the pinkette's voice called them.

"Hey Sasuke!" The young Uchiha turned and glared at her. "Tell Ino how to dress when she goes to an art gallery. If Sai takes her to one she'd ruin his reputation."

* * *

**A.N.: I know I know small chapter and boring too .. The smallest I've ever written for this fanfiction until now. But on the other part yay for daily updates ^^ I'll try to keep up tomorrow and make the chapter longer. Also I want to apologize to GameCivilization for saying in the last chapter her D: It's quite a shock for me to discover that boys read fanfiction too as I don't know any boy who does that. And sorry for my bad english.**


	7. The first to come

**A.N.: So, I've realized that I've been a little harsh with Ino and Sasuke. This fanfiction is not to bash them in any way and also they are one of the important secondary characters in this fanfiction. So please don't take wrong conclusions about their role in this story J I have the story already fixed in my mind and I think there would be around 15 chapters or maybe even 20. I also have a sequel in my mind but I don't know if I would do it, first I need to finish this story. Also I'm going to try not to fix the attention only on DeiSaku, but also on the other couples and characters. I'm looking for a beta reader! Yay for daily updates ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She looked in horror and absolute devastation at the little object she held in her hands. The stick fell trembling down on the bathroom's floor as the girl sank to her knees. She fainted a week ago at school at the shocking news from one of her friends and even though she wasn't sure at that time, she had very bad feeling. Her lavender long hair fell on her face hiding her tears from the view of the world, even though she was alone in the small bath of her room. The stick fell right in front of her, the two lines having the same effect to her as a dagger in her chest.

What would she do now? She could already hear her father's voice kicking her out of the house, her boyfriend's disapproving eyes and all the whispers she'd hear when she'd walk down the hallway at school. She would become 'that' girl, the girl who got pregnant at sixteen. She tried to fool herself that everything will be ok and the test was just a big lie, but inside she knew the truth. Her life was screwed. She got up from the floor and looked in the mirror. The girl took off her large purple sweatshirt and the T-shirt she got underneath and looked at her stomach. Slowly she put her hand over it and looked in the mirror from a side profile. A life was growing inside of her. She always wanted kids but could she raise one this young? Especially that she would probably raise it on her on. A soft knock was heard at the door and she quickly got dressed back and hided the test in the pocket of her pants.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Neji-niisan. I'm coming in a minute."

* * *

After the gallery has closed its doors, Nagato decided that they should celebrate and go to the club. Everyone agreed and went to get ready to party hard. The most excited were Deidara and Sakura. After a whole depressive week they needed to have some fun. Konan stole Sakura so they could prepare together for the club while having some girl time.

"I bet it must have been hard this week." said Konan while searching for two outfits on her closet. Sakura was watching sitting on the bed flipping through the pages of a magazine. "Yeah…"

"At least, you and Deidara are ok right?"

The memories of their hot make-out session before Sasori interrupted them came into her mind brought a big blush on her cheeks. Konan saw that through the mirror that was hanging on the closet and smirked."Please…just use protection." The magazine that just a few seconds ago was in Sakura's hands, now hit Konan's blue head. Her lips curved into a more devilish smirk realizing Sakura's situation. "Who would have thought the little cherry blossom is just as innocent as her name."

"What about you and Nagato? " attacked Sakura.

"W-we're fine." said Konan, hiding her small blush.

In the end , Konan found a short skirt and a cute top for her and a short dress for her cosine. Meanwhile, Nagato came to drive them to the club, apparently the others would come with Deidara's car. Sakura could aww at Nagato and Konan's cuteness. They fit perfectly together and the way they were with each other made them in her eyes the perfect couple.

When they arrived at the club two hands covered Sakura's eyes and she could only smile. Of course she recognized Deidara's hands. He turned her around and crushed his lips to hers and if it wasn't for Hidan's curses about their 'mouth fucking' they would have still been in the parking lot making out.

Once they got inside they hit the floor and it seemed that Deidara was in mood to dance…a lot. He was spinning Sakura from minute to minute and they looked like they combined every possible dance style into one, as they made tango and salsa steps and break dance moves. They went to their lodge only after 7 dances when Sakura announced that she needed a break which lasted ten minutes and a drink. When they returned to the dance floor they decided to take it slower so they won't exhaust themselves too hard. All the while they were looking into each other's eyes, their love being obvious. Sakura rose on her tip toes and pecked her lips when a low voice was heard.

"Sakura-Chan?..." Sakura turned her head to the life where she saw one of her old best friends: Naruto. He was looking nervous and a little embarrassed, his eyes finding the floor very interesting. "Naruto…are you with the others? Or did you just come to mock me?" she said in a cold tone. She really didn't have anything with Naruto, but the last week was harsh with her and being the only one from the group that actually came to talk to her, he took the shot for the others too. She could see that her words hurt him.

"I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I'm sorry that you were isolated this week I wanted to come to you, I really wanted, believe it! But Ino…she was more bossy than usual and mean with everybody and I couldn't let Hinata-Chan alone…" Deidara just stood there watching his girlfriend glare –but not as harsh as she did to Sasuke- at the blond boy. After thirty seconds of awkward silence, Naruto sighed and turned to leave to the bar when he heard Sakura's clear voice.

"Why don't you dance with us Naruto?" His face suddenly lit up and he nodded enthusiastically."Yosh! Let's dance!"

"What the fuck is that motherfucker doing here?" asked Hidan while he joined the couple. Naruto stopped for a moment thinking about leaving when Sakura caught his wrist."Hidan always talks like that, just ignore him. "

"Mind if we come along?" asked Konan while dragging a tortured Nagato behind her. Deidara chuckled seeing Nagato in that position, until he saw the red head mouthing to him "know pain" and his face palled. That's when Sasori came and announced the departure of Itachi who would take a drunk Kisame home. Naruto looked around and noticed that their group and Akatsuki weren't all that different. Konan was like Ino to Sakura and to others –a nicer Ino though- Itachi was just like his little brother –maybe a little smarter and his head wasn't always in the clouds- Sasori made him think of Gaara, with his silence and red hair, Nagato was like Shikamaru sometimes and Hidan and Kisame, somehow in a very strange way –a very strange way-made him think of Kiba and Chouji. When he looked at Sakura he noticed just how happy she was around these people and most of all around Deidara.

Naruto realized that 'The Akatsuki' weren't half that bad and in the end, they danced all night long and later Naruto and Hidan started a drinking contest. For the first time since he had a contest with Sakura, Hidan lost. Naruto considered that as a sign that maybe, just maybe, he should hang out with Sakura's new friends too.

* * *

**A.N.: Ta ta ta tam! Hinata is preganant, would somebody have expected that? xD Yay for randomness and another short chapter, at least this time it's a little longer than the previous one. Next chapter: Sakura turns 17, no more words xD R&R.**


	8. 17 is not as sweet as 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She woke up with a smile on her face that day and she could already feel that this very day was going to be good. Stretching her back and yawning in the process, Sakura rubbed her eyes completely waking up and noticed a bouquet of red roses on her desk. She threw the blanket away and ran to them, spotting a card between two of the roses.

'_Happy birthday, my love. From your Deidara.' _

Happy tears gather in her eyes as she could practically hear him in her ears saying the same words, with his unforgettable 'un' at the end. She also noticed that there were exactly seventeen roses, her age number. Sakura gathered the flowers in her hands and smelled their perfume, spinning around in the room, grinning like she was the luckiest woman alive. She put the flowers in a vase with water and then changed in one of her favorite outfits: skinny jeans, a long cute T-Shirt that hang around her thighs and high heels. Just as she took her purse and went for the door, her phone rang. Aerosmith's hit _Dude looks like a lady_ announced her that Deidara was the one who was calling. She put that as a ringtone for her boyfriend after one night, when the Akatsuki decided to have a karaoke night, a drunk Hidan sang that dedicating it to the blond. It was unforgettable.

"Happy birthday, un!" She could feel him smirking through the phone and that made her blush a little."How did you bring the flowers in my room?"

"I have my ways, un. Are you ready for school?"

"Uhm…yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Look outside on the window." And when she did, she saw his car a few streets down, covered by a tree. He couldn't bring his car at the front door after all if her parents were home. He was waiting against the very tree, with his phone in one hand and a big smirk on his face just as she pictured him.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" she said before hanging up. Sakura looked one more time in the mirror hanging on her wall and ran down the stairs smiling. She just put the hand on the doorknob when her father called her.

"Yes otou-san?" she asked like a kid in trouble. "You just turned seventeen and you don't hug us anymore?" he said with fake sadness in his voice. The girl giggled and went to hug her dad and then her mum. "Also, we have a surprise for you. Come straight home after you finish school." This wasn't what she planned for today. She wanted to spend this day with Akatsuki and most of all with her Deidara. Nonetheless she nodded her head and didn't let her disappointment show.

When she went outside, Sakura ran into Deidara's open arms and squealed delighted to hug him. He spun her around grinning. When he let her stand on her own feet, he leaned in and gave her the first kiss at the age of seventeen. He pulled away much later much later giving her another rose that came out of nowhere. "I wanted to tell you today…that I love you. I know I haven't said it until now but…you know I'm not that good with words, un." he didn't have to wait long till she was hugging him and kissing him again. He didn't lie, he loved her ever since they started dating half a year ago, but he just never found the right moment to confess his love. When they pulled apart she was smiling and blushing and overall, looked so perfect in his eyes.

"I love you too, Dei-kun."

They entered his car and after finding that she needed to come straight home after school , the blond sighed and murmured something about 'too protective parents'. "Then we'll celebrate together tomorrow. I wanna take you on a real date. With tuxedo and those dresses you like to wear and somewhere fancy". She couldn't help but smile at the thought, closing her eyes content.

* * *

It was an understatement that she felt awkward. It was even more obvious that she thought they were kidnapped by aliens and brainwashed. It was more than weird when Kiba and Naruto waved to her in the cafeteria and shouted that they kept her a place next to them. And it wasn't only them there. There also were Shikamaru , Chouji, Hinata and Neji. And all of them were smiling at her and inviting her to sit with them. The only ones from the group missing were Ino and Sasuke, but she already spotted his chicken-ass hair at the Sound table. _So he switched tables_.

Feeling weird, she sat between Shikamaru and Kiba, Ino's usual place. Hers was between Naruto and Sasuke, but next to Naruto was now Hinata and Neji, the over protective cousin he is. Sakura felt awkward sitting at the same table with them, not guilty, cause she had no reason to be.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" shouted the blond knuckle head. His loud voice was echoed by lower ones wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled and thanked them for remembering what day was that day. Something seemed off though. Hinata was looking even more scared than usual even though she tried to hide it, Shikamaru was looking very tense unlike his lazy behavior and Naruto for once, looked sad. Maybe it was because of Sasuke maybe he had a fight with Hinata, she didn't know, but one thing was certain: she was sick of drama and she would try to stay out of it as much as possible.

When lunch was ready and everyone went for their classes, the group decided to go to the mall to spend the rest of the day there. It was a beautiful day after all, the spring was actually settled and the weather was warm. The boys wanted to go to billiard, but Sakura wasn't really in mood for it so she skipped and went instead to the library. She loved the one that was in mall, because it had so much more interesting books than the ones at her local library. She decided to spend the few hours there reading a medical book. It was an old dream of hers, to become a surgeon. Her parents encouraged her since she was a little kid, buying her all kind of books about diseases and medical curiosities. Everyone thought that she would choose to be a medic, but when Deidara asked her one day at what college she wanted to go, he was taken by surprise. "I thought you would choose something like journalism or law, un." he said back then.

In the end she bought another book about poisons this time and then when to the bathroom. It seemed that nobody was there, but suddenly Sakura heard puking noises. She knocked at the door's cabin from where the noises were coming and after a few minutes, to her shock, Hinata opened the door.

"S-sakura-san, please don't tell anybody." Sakura looked more careful at the pale girl. What was happening to her? Did she catch the flu or… she didn't let herself to think of something like that. Sakura knew Hinata, and she was a shy and quiet girl, that wouldn't do something like _that_ now, would she?

"Only if you tell me what's wrong Hinata." The Hyuuga girl bit her lip and looked at the floor ashamed. Could she trust the other girl? They've never been that close to share secrets and at a point, Hinata saw Sakura as her love rival as Naruto had a long crush on the pinkette. The only one she really trusted was Neji, but she wasn't sure that he wouldn't tell her father. She hadn't told anyone yet her secret, and the most it scared her thinking of what Naruto's reaction would be than her father's.

"S-sakura-san…please don't tell Naruto-kun or Neji." She looked in the pinkette's eyes and saw worry and sincerity. Hinata took a deep breath and let her secret out. "I'm pregnant." Surprisingly she didn't stutter when she said it. But it sure shocked Sakura, as her eyes were as big as saucers, but she regained her calm posture soon enough."Do you have any guess in what month you are…?"

"It might my either first or the second…" answered the quiet girl.

"Have you been to a control yet?" _That's right, act like a mature adult Sakura. Give her the best advice you can give, _thought the pinkette. Hinata just shook her head in a negative sense. "Have you told Naruto yet?" Another negative answer. Sakura sighed, this was really troublesome. But she will help her friend, in her time of need.

Sakura hugged Hinata and tried to calm her down –she was obviously scared. "It's alright, I'll help you with this."

* * *

What the girls didn't know was that secretly, Karin heard all of it. Sasuke sent her to spy on Sakura and of course she obeyed to him. She had some very useful piece of information for Sasuke and hurried up to the Uchiha estate to tell him everything she heard. Things will become more interesting now. When she arrived there Itachi opened the door. The elder Uchiha looked like he just came out of the pool, his hair wet but still in the usual ponytail and wearing only shorts. Karin also noticed in that in the kitchen, in only a bikini, was standing the blond girl from Sasuke's old group, Ino-she also was in the cheerleader team. Itachi just looked at Karin blankly then let the redhead in. "Sasuke is in his room".

Karin ran in that direction and entered his room, finding Sasuke making out with Karui, the girl from the Cloud group. Karin also noticed that Sasuke's hand was under the girl's shirt. _He didn't change at all_, thought Karin. Sasuke pulled apart and gave Karui a look that Karin knew oh so well and meant 'go away'. He used to give her that looked all the time for the short period they dated when Sakura or Naruto came to talk with him. Karui didn't move though and that made Sasuke to glare at her.

"Leave Karui."

"Very well Uchiha, but you don't get another chance." She took the bag that was on the floor and then left, leaving Karin and Sasuke alone in the room. "It better be good." said Sasuke as he got up and fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Yes it is. Hinata is pregnant." Sasuke stopped styling his hair and turned to the girl. She had a serious look on herself, and after such a long time that he knew her, Sasuke realized there was no way she was lying about this. _So the dobe will be a father._

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for the late update D: but I have so many homework for school until the spring break is over and school starts on Monday and I haven't finished any of it D: but anyway I hope you liked the chapter and I think chapter 9 will appear around Saturday or Sunday. Things are getting more and more interesting xD What was Ino doing at the Uchiha estate? Why do Sakura's parents want her home early? What will Hinata do? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. The gift of an old friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters.**

* * *

After she calmed Hinata down, Sakura went straight home as her parents told her, but decided instead to take the long route. When she usually went out with her friends at the mall-the only one in their city-she either went home with one of her friends' car either went with the bus back to school and from then she would walk home. This time she decided to walk all the way home. After all it was a beautiful day. The spring finally made its presence known and Sakura was enjoying every minute of it. The sunrays made her pink hair look a few shades lighter, the color close to blond.

The girl also took an ice cream on her way home, it was finally hot enough to have one without people looking weird at her. The girl put the earphones of her iPod in her ears and _Only one_ by _Yellowcard_ started. She loved the song, like it was a song obsession for her some months ago, when she asked Deidara which song makes him think at her and that was his answer. Sakura found the song to be one of the sweetest things somebody ever gave to her. The song was kind of sad, but so was her life at the beginning of their relationship. Sasuke started dating Karin, after Sakura confessed her feeling to him. Everybody was so happy in that period, being in love and shoving that into her face. After a short instrumental intro the vocalist started to play.

_Broken, this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces.  
And I've thrown my words all around,  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

I feel so broken up (so broken up),  
And I give up (I give up),  
I just want to tell you so you know...

Here I go,  
Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,  
You are my only one.  
I let go,  
There's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only,  
My only one.

The song reminded her how Deidara used to spend his nights until at least two a.m. texting her and talking to her at the phone, trying to make her feel better. This song also reminded her of something else, it made her realize that she was over Sasuke and falling for Deidara after the first month of their relationship. Sakura also remembered how they spent their first anniversary. He called her after classes at his place and she was surprised to find him in his room with an acoustic guitar in his lap. He never mentioned before that anything about knowing how to play guitar and it surprised her. But what couldn't Deidara's hands do? That day, he played a cover of the song for her.

Sooner than she expected or wanted, Sakura found herself in the neighborhood of her house. The girl sighed before going in. She found both of her parents in the living room, a serious expression adorning their faces, their lips forming a tight line. They were sitting on one couch while on the opposite sofa was sitting a blond girl with long hair. Sakura recognized her immediately –how could she ever forget the face of her old best friend? - as Ino. She was even more confused than ever. Has she told her parents about Deidara? What was she doing here? Had her relationship disgusted her so much that she decided to do anything in her power to destroy it? She looked at her mother for an explanation.

"Sakura, honey, we always forced you to have a birthday party at home, because we thought you would be safe this way. But this year we are going to change this. Ino convinced us to let you have a party at a real club. But we have some conditions." said her mother and then looked at her husband who was sitting on her left side. Kizashi didn't look like he was enjoying this decision but his wife could be very convincing if she wanted, and her hand on his knee signaled that if he dared to speak against her, he will sleep on the mat outside. He took the word.

"No drugs, no smoking, no sexual activities, no drinks, no students, no-"

"I think she understood dear." interrupted him Mebuki giving him a small glare. "Ino will let us know if any of those rules are broken" finished Kizashi. "Have fun dear. This is our present for your seventeenth birthday" concluded her mother.

Sakura was speechless. This is the first time her parents did something like that and she thought it also might be the last time. Her parents then hugged her and climbed the stairs to the upper floor, where was their bedroom. It was an awkward silence in the room between Ino and Sakura. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, though they had so much to share. In all honesty, Sakura really missed Ino. Yes, Ino acted as a bitch after finding out about her secret but still, she was and probably always would be one of her best friends. That reminded her to talk with Naruto later, the idiot is in so much trouble.

"I-"

"I-"

Both girls wanted to talk first but stopped after a second. Sakura decided to wait for Ino's explanation then she would talk. The blond was looking at the floor, the guilt she felt couldn't let her look into Sakura's eyes. She reminded what Itachi told her earlier, took deep breaths and looked at her friend.

"I'm truly sorry, Sakura. I never meant to hurt you in any way and I admit that I didn't act as the friend I should have been. I just wanna apologize for this week, so I convinced your parents to throw you a birthday party at the new club, the one the Akatsuki often go to. I know you and Deidara like it there, at least that's what Itachi said."

"Itachi? Since when are you and Itachi friends? Actually since when do you talk to him? " Sakura didn't want to sound mean but the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Since…well…remember the day when I went with Sasuke at the gallery? After that he went to the Uchiha estate and just left me there in the doorway. It was pretty far from home so I went inside. Itachi came up to me and we started to talk. I like to think we became friends since then." The blush that was on the blonde's face made Sakura to think that Ino's relationship with Itachi was leading to something more than just a friendship.

"What about the rules at the party?"

"Come on forehead, do you think _I _am going to ruin your party? I will be the one to bring the drinks, actually no, that would be Kiba. And Itachi offered to pay everything! He said this is his way to redeem the mistake his brother did."

"Whoa. That's quite expensive… I guess you made the list of the persons who are invited and I guess the number of said persons is over one hundred, right?"

"Of course. I invited everyone who should be at that party, your friends and the popular kids and Akatsuki" smirked Ino. She would make sure this party will be the hottest event in their recent high school history. Sakura smiled too, she can have now the party she wanted, with Deidara and Akatsuki and her friends too!

"This was kinda Itachi's present. It's time for mine."

Ino took Sakura's hand and led her up the stairs to her own room. Sakura noticed that near the bouquet Deidara left her in the morning on the desk was a little purple bag, Ino's favorite color. The pinkette went forward and grabbed it, looking at its contents. The girls gasped when she pulled out a beautiful black velvet dress.

"Ino, it is just…perfect for tonight" Sakura breathed out, still looking in awe at the dress.

"That's not all" smirked the blond girl. Sakura looked what was underneath the dress and a red blush covered her cheeks . Apparently, Ino also bought her black lacy lingerie.

"Happy birthday Forehead!"

* * *

The tanned blond hurried to his place as the call he received worried him deeply. Did something wrong happen to his girlfriend? She sounded pretty worried and stuttered more than usual. But the weather was so beautiful outside that it just called for him to take a long walk. He liked spring, but he loved summer and couldn't wait until school was over. The wind was brushing his shaggy blond hair and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His mother was again in some business trip and his father worked until late at night in the Town Hall, that gave him the house all to himself and to Hinata. This made him grin.

He arrived thirty minutes later than he planned to and found Hinata sitting on the sofa from the living with a worried, scared and serious face. Naruto leaned in and tried to kiss her but she pulled away. He was surprised at her weird behavior but let it go and sat next to her, waiting for her to talk.

She was doing her old habit with the pointer fingers swirling around each other and he knew it was hard for her to find words. Naruto stopped her habit by taking her hands into his. Strangely for him, she pulled away.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant."

It felt like the ceiling just crushed over him and a bucket full of cold water splashed him in the face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It wasn't possible to happen to him, there was just no way in hell for him to be a father, but her face… she wouldn't do a joke about something like this. He made his mind quickly: he won't be the father of this child.

"Have an abortion."

The seriousness and quickness of his answer shocked Hinata and also, it made her angry, something that is unusual for her to feel, nonetheless towards Naruto. She decided from the very age of fourteen that no matter what the age, if she gets pregnant she will keep the baby. She was against abortion because she couldn't stand the idea of killing a baby, even an unborn one.

"No." This was the first time that day when she didn't stutter. Naruto looked shocked at her. Did she really think they could keep a baby? That they could raise a child? It wasn't possible, and he wouldn't take part of that. He was just sixteen, he wasn't ready to be a father. He didn't want to be a father this soon.

"I'm not gonna be a father now Hinata! Get rid of it or…or I'm breaking up with you!"

She rose to her feet and he noticed the tears falling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. Hinata went to the door and looked once more at the boy she loved, the boy who has been in her heart since kinder garden. "Goodbye Uzumaki-san!" It was the first time she addressed him without the suffix '-kun' or by his family name. She didn't look back as the door smashed, leaving the blond with his eyes wide open looking at nothing.

* * *

He looked once more at the gift in his hands. The box was a small one, making him to wander if she will be disappointed that it wasn't such a big gift. But it was an expensive one. His long hair was put up in a bun, as he usually wore it in his free time. He was a rocked and he was proud of his long silky hair, but sometimes it was just in his way at sculpting or other things.

A bang still partially covered his left eye, this became his trademark over time. His blue eyes scanned the gift again for any imperfection, these weren't accepted at all and if he noticed a single scratch he would return it. He knew Sakura wanted this, as last week when they were hanging out at the mall- it wasn't really a date but he liked to think of it that way- her eyes just couldn't detach from this beautiful silver necklace with a small locket, where you could put a picture. And he did that.

Deidara put a picture from their fourth anniversary when they looked at the stars from the roof of his flat building. They stayed up all night then and tried to find every constellation on the night's sky, sharing heated kisses in the meantime. It was one of his favorite memories they spent together. The locked had a chick design and looked overall vintage, something that Sakura enjoyed.

_What has she done to me?... I never felt like this for anybody before her. I really fell for you Sakura, I just hope that you love me too like you said you do._

* * *

**A.N.: This was for me pretty much a boring chapter, but also the NaruHina moment was a liiiittle dramatic. Next chapter will be more interesting I promise! I had a very busy week because school started and it will be more and fuller as I will take some Japanese courses on Mondays from now on xD Next chapter: Sakura's party!**

** sugarstarxxx: Don't worry about Sasuke, I don't wanna spoil anything but in the end, he will show his good side too.**


	10. New Secrets

**A.N. : Omg I'm so sorry for such a late update but my life has been a mess and i just couldn't write this chapter till now. Sorry once again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The boy was sitting on the wet grass, hands under his head, gazing at the blue sky with the fluffy clouds. He wondered what it would be like to be able to sleep on one of those. Are they as soft as they look like? How long could he sleep on them? A poke in his ribcage reminded him of the girl that was lying next to him and asking in frustration if he paid any attention to what she previously said. Her face was red from frustration and he could swear that hot air was going to pop out of her ears just like in the cartoons at any time. He rolled his eyes and nodded lazily in response. She still didn't look satisfied. Why was everything so troublesome?

"So Ino invited you too?" The dark haired male asked the girl that was now shifting to sit in his lap, his surprise unnoticeable from the tone of his voice. The red head girl nodded and smirked devilishly. _Orochimaru-sensei is definitely her favorite teacher. _She pulled his hair out off the ponytail, enjoying more how he looked like with it down then pinned up like a pineapple, her smirk widening more. He took in her looks for the first time since they got to the hill and watched the sky. She was wearing a large T-Shirt with skinny jeans and her trademark baseball cap on her head. Next to her was her school backpack and...how the hell did she took his cigarettes without him noticing?

"I'm surprised just like you deer **(1)**". He growled a little at the nickname she gave him, but then started to weigh Ino's reasons. Why would Ino invite to_ Sakura's party _somebody that isn't from their group or one of her friends? He wouldn't be surprised to see the Akatsuki there but to see the Sound students, that is shocking. Especially knowing how much Sakura disliked them since they were fourteen and Sasuke became friends with them too. The memories were hilarious though. He remembered when the girl sitting in his arms challenged him at a fight and won- why does he always have to fight women? - and how Ino and Sakura were fighting for Sasuke's attention. Everything was so much different now.

"You think too much" the redhead whispered as she played with Shikamaru's dark hair. He was brought back from his thoughts by the kisses she put on his neck and were going up to his jaw and cheek until they reached the corner of his mouth while her hand playfully grasped his locks. He looked in her eyes to see that devilish look again. _How the hell did I end up with Tayuya?_ he asked himself as he leaned in to leave a peck on her lips that turned into a full kiss.

* * *

"Where are you going, un?" asked Deidara his flat mate as he noticed that Sasori was putting on his jacket. The blonde was looking rather sleepily, his hair a mess from the nap he took before the party. The redhead just glanced at him before grabbing his keys and turning to leave.

"I have some business in town" he replied in his usual monotone voice. It was something that started to piss the blonde off as Sasori never told him where he was going, what he was doing, with whom was he meeting. Also, he always wore a black hoodie over his head, no wonder Sakura thought he may be a drug dealer. But that's far from the truth.

The sky was rather cloudy that day, not that he minded. The only thing he remembered from when he lived with his grandma in Suna until she died was the inhuman heat. The red head made his way through the crowded streets of Konoha to its orphanage, and once he was inside he took his jacket off. A nurse came to greet him, a polite smile on her face. He returned the smile- if his friends would see him smiling, they'd have a heart attack- and went to a room on the left. He knew this place better than the back of his hand. As soon as he put a foot inside he was assaulted by seven little kids or dwarfs as he liked to tease them Sasori chuckled and petted each of their heads then took his puppets and started his show.

He was a ventriloquist for them. It was something he did out of pleasure, never asking for money in return. He was one of these seven little kids once and Sasori knows just how they feel inside. The redhead spent his days here after Chiyo-baa-sama died and until he was seventeen, when he met Nagato and moved in with Hidan. That didn't work too well though-to be more precise, until this day Sasori would choose to leave under a bridge, starving with no money or clean clothes than to share a flat with Hidan-and at eighteen he moved in with Deidara. For the last three years he returned as often as he could to the orphanage just so he would see the kids and make their day a little happier with what he could, and that is a puppet show. Their grinning faces after the show and puppy eyes before he left always made him content with himself and what he did. Sasori always left this place with a satisfied smirk on his face and a warm heart.

* * *

When she finally finished putting on the right amount of makeup finding the right accessories and shoes for the dress and succeeded in not killing Ino, a car arrived at her front door. Sakura knew it from somewhere but she couldn't quite put her finger from where. Ino dragged her down the stairs as soon as she noticed the black car outside. When she put her foot out of her house, Sakura was breathless. If she liked something a lot that was men in suits and Deidara. If you combine this two together you have exactly what was waiting for her outside. Deidara was wearing a blue shirt matching his eyes and a suit whose color was a metallic grey. Damn she wanted to jump his bones. He approached her with a trademark grin in place and she cursed her legs that turned into jelly and his sinful lips that made her feel so dizzy that she had to cling to his shirt in order not to fall.

They are actually cute together, mused Ino as she got into the car sitting next to the driver who was Itachi.

"You look good in red and black" she said, taking in his outfit, red shirt and black suit.

"Hn." he ignored the blonde and pulled out one of his cigarettes. Since he acknowledged her existence and responded once in awhile at her questions with a whole phrase not just a syllable she became too clingy for his liking. He just hoped she wasn't crushing on him-not just because he already had a girlfriend- but also because he was five years her senior and even though she was-kinda-cute he couldn't date somebody like her. He wanted an independent woman who knew her priorities in life and that he wasn't a saint.

Soon enough Deidara and Sakura got into the back seats holding hands. Itachi threw his cigarette on the window and noticed that Ino had been talking to him the whole time. The ride to the club was silent except for the occasional giggles Sakura made from something Deidara whispered in her ear. The club's parking lots were full, but there was still one more place reserved for their car. After all, this was Sakura's party. She took Deidara's arm and they went together inside, a grin plastered on both of their faces. A sound of cheers echoed through the club as the pinkette entered, confetti exploding over her head. Sakura squealed hugging Deidara's hand tighter. The blonde smirked when he saw how happy his girlfriend was.

The party started right away, everybody had a drink in their hand or we're dancing until they were out of breath on the dance floor. Sakura had spent all night dancing with Deidara or with the rest of Akatsuki, even Itachi danced after Konan threatened him. Sasori came a little later than the rest without any explanation, but Sakura was happy that he could make it after all. Everything seemed a bed of roses until Naruto's arrival. Sakura noticed that Hinata was more quiet than usual and that she looked more than just a little sad but she didn't have a chance to ask her what happened. Did Naruto find out about the baby? The blonde boy approached Sakura with nervous eyes and a gift in his hand. The pinkette took the present with a smile and thanked him, but as soon as Naruto opened his mouth to wish her a happy birthday, Kiba punched him in the face. A chore of gasps was heard around the club and everybody stopped dancing, making a circle around the 2 boys. Deidara pulled Sakura away from the two so she won't get hurt in their quarrel.

When Naruto turned his face to Kiba, he was punched again. Hinata ran towards the boys, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tugged at Kiba's leather jacket and tried to pull him away from the blonde but she couldn't.

"You're the most heartless jerk ever Uzumaki!" screamed Kiba. Hinata called his name but it didn't calm the dog boy down. Eventually Gaara pulled Kiba away while Shikamaru was still trying to stop Neji from making a scene himself.

"I think you'd better leave Naruto…" whispered Ino. The other blonde nodded and turned around to leave. Meanwhile Sakura noticed that there were more people than she thought at the party. She blinked confused at the picture before her eyes.

"Ino… What is the melon **(2)** doing here?" asked Sakura pointing to Karin and Suigetsu making out in a corner. If they were here then he was there as well. And she was right as it didn't take long to spot the chicken ass haircut sitting alone at the bar. Hesitantly, she made her way towards him. Sakura took the seat beside him and noticed the amount of empty glasses in front of him. _He sure is depressed that it's my birthday_. Then Sasuke turned his head to her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**(1) shika= deer in japanese**

**(2) suika(SuigetsuxKarin)=melon in japanese**


	11. Of old friends and mad men

**A.N.: So a late update...the good news is that school year has finally ended here and I will be in holiday in a week. I can't wait for it! And I promise that this summer I'll try to upload at least a chapter per week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

"Why are you apologizing?" she murmured slowly, her bangs covering her eyes so he won't notice her face's expression. He just looked at the now empty glass in his hands and kept silent. He did a mistake, he couldn't deny that and maybe he shouldn't have come to this party at all but it was too tempting. Maybe her rejecting him made him so obsessed with the idea of seducing her or destroying her life if he didn't succeed the first option.

When Sasuke arrived at the club he had only one thought in mind: to break the news to Sakura and see her small perfect world crashing down as she and her boyfriend will break up. But seeing her so happy made him realize that all he did was a mistake. He wanted something back that wasn't his in the first place. Sasuke got up from his seat looked at the girl that has been close to him since kindergarten and turned to leave.

He wanted to see her like that again but knew that things were already moving and there was nothing he could do now to change his actions. He gazed at the pinkette next to her like it was the last time he will see her and maybe it was, because when he looked at his watch he remembered that he needed to go and meet Orochimaru.

"Happy birthday Sakura" were the last words she'd hear from him in the next months.

She still watched his back walking out of the club smoothly, arrogantly as ever but also there was a hint of bitterness in his steps. "What did he want, un?" Deidara's voice was harsh but she knew he hated all Uchiha, Sasuke in particular. His face was put in a frown and that brought a shiver down her spine. Sakura didn't like to see him angry but…damn he was much hotter than usual like that.

"He just wished me a happy birthday and then left. Let's dance."

She grabbed Deidara by the shirt and took him in the middle of the dance floor, where she met Ino dancing near Itachi, apparently trying to get his attention while he bluntly ignored her and Nagato dancing with Konan. It seemed that Hinata left with Kiba and Neji. The pinkette had a bad feeling about something but she couldn't quite put her finger on what. It felt like the storm was just beginning. Sakura silently wondered why she felt like this is the end of her life until this point.

* * *

Close to midnight, Nagato received a call from Madara Uchiha, his friend's-Itachi's-uncle. He said that it was a matter of life and death and that his life will change that night if he made the right decision to meet him at the Uchiha CO. He left Konan at the party and apologized to Sakura for leaving earlier but in the end he arrived at the building. Madara seemed totally mad and maybe a little drunk too at the phone, which was unlike he's usual calm self that Nagato got used to.

It was dark in the building except for the last floor, where was Madara's office. The office as a building had a creepy atmosphere, really spooky if you asked Nagato, and you'd almost expect some creature of the dark to jump at your neck and kill you.

But Nagato was no man to have fears like that. After the death of his best friend, Yahiko, or rather said, after his disappearance as his body was never found, Nagato was a different person. He was more cold and distant and had a more paranoid mind than ever before. Konan was also devastated by the loss of their friend, especially that at the time, the two of them were dating. In the end, Nagato promised to Yahiko's spirit wherever it was that he'll protect Konan and after some years, things got to a new level for them. Sometimes he wondered if Yahiko was mad at them because of their romantic relationship.

Madara was sitting alone at his office, the only source of light in the room was a smoky lamp in front of him that made the shadows on his face come to life._ He really is a scary man_, thought Nagato looking more closely at his face features. Madara's dark bangs covered his eyes but not his evil smirk as he looked at some papers displayed on the desk.

"Ah so you came. Take a seat." He waited for Nagato to sit down before he continued.

"I'll cut to the subject. I'm making a underground organization that will take your group's name, Akatsuki. It will be, if you want me to compare it to something, like a yakuza" he said this with a straight face slightly smirking, but Nagato only heard the words of a mad man.

"Y-you think I'd join something like that!? I'm studying law to bring justice not injustice."

"And justice you'll bring." Madara got up from his chair and walked to the bookcase on the wall to his left. He took one of the books out and Nagato watched in awe as one of the walls started moving and revealed some stairs. Where they lead to? He had no idea yet but some force he could not see pushed him forward, following Madara down those stairs.

They got into a lab and Nagato noticed that a wall was full of jars that contained human eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with this guy!?_ As he turned around to look for his escape, the young lawyer-to-be noticed that the stairs have disappeared. Now he was trapped with that man in a basement where nobody could find him. Turning once again to look for Madara he saw him standing next to what seemed to be an ice cube and inside it, a person. Nagato's eyes widened with shock, fear and anger as he recognized the person. It was Yahiko! Or at least how Yahiko would look like if he still lived and reached this age.

"You're a sick man! How can you play with my mind like this?" shouted Nagato as he clenched his fists, wanting nothing else besides punching and killing Madara. The elder Uchiha just smirked and looked victoriously at the young Uzumaki.

"If you do what I tell you, he'll live again."

* * *

She stayed on the floor petting Akamaru and waiting for Kiba to return with some hot chocolate. Hinata couldn't go home that night so she begged her friend to let her stay over and thought Neji tried to make his cosine change her mind, Kiba took her at his place. He lived with his older sister, Hana, who was out that night, maybe even at the same party they just left.

Hinata changed into some yoga pants Kiba had and one of his T-shirts. She stayed in front of the TV even though it was closed, surrounded by Akamaru and Hana's dogs, thinking about the events of that day. She and Naruto broke up, probably the whole school found out about her pregnancy and when she'll go home tomorrow, her dad will kick her out even if she accepted to have an abortion.

But she couldn't. It was beyond her emotional control or power to kill an unborn child. She wasn't ready to be a mum, that's true but apparently she will. Looking at nothing in particular, petting Akamaru with one hand, she put the other hand on her lower abdomen and caressed it gently. A life was growing inside her. Tears started to run down her cheeks as Kiba entered the room.

"Hey hey! Nobody cries in my house." He put the hot cacao down and pulled Hinata at his chest, caressing her back in a soothing motion. Kiba kissed her head gently and whispered in her ear calming words and eventually, she calmed down. They stood unmoved for a few minutes, the moon's light making their faces shine, no sound coming from the outside world or the house, just their steady heartbeats beating together at the same time, synchronized.

"I'll help you out with this." he promised.

* * *

**A.N.: I think that here's the point where the story actually gets interesting. At least this is the point that starts a lot of dramas in the future. Thanks for reading ^^**


	12. The end of an era

**A.N.: As you can see the rating changed to M because..well..lemons xD be warned. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction with it.**

* * *

The party had been going on for a few hours already as it was close to midnight. Everybody was at least dizzy if not drunk and they were dancing on the dance floor very provocative, especially Ino who Sakura needs to remind herself next time not to give her tequila ever again. _Good thing Hinata left or she would faint seeing Ino dancing like that!_ thought Sakura hiding her face from the sight before her. Somehow, Ino convinced Itachi to dance with her - maybe he was dizzy himself - and it just looked wrong. He was trying to push her away from him, but her hands hang around his neck and wouldn't unlink for anything in the world. In the meantime she was rubbing herself against his leg and everything looked so unmoral and wrong and like a bad movie for adults.

Somehow after one dance, Itachi succeeded in pulling Ino away from him and sitting her down on a chair at the bar. It wasn't necessarily the best idea considering that she was already drunk, but as soon as he let her there, he said his goodbyes to Sakura and left the club. It wasn't because of how Ino acted or that he got bored but Nagato sent him a concerning text message.

Ino let her face fall over her arms as the bartender put another beer in front of her. Seeing the blonde girl in that state, Temari approached Ino and poked her between her ribs receiving as an answer a whimper. She sit down and took the beer from Ino, drinking it in a few gulps.

"You're not the only one who has a fucked up love life." Temari half shouted half whispered, pointing to a couple dancing slow. It was none other than her ex, Shikamaru, and his apparently new girlfriend – it seems that Sakura wasn't the only one who dated in secret somebody. No one from Rookie 9 knew about Shikamaru ever dating someone else besides Temari. They were like an old couple fighting over everything, their opinions always in opposition, so their break up was no shock to anyone. Him dating Tayuya was a complete different story. Instead of always arguing with her like he did with Temari, they always got to a compromised and then they were happy and at peach with each other. Temari wanted that too. She wished her relationship with Shikamaru was like that.

"Screw boys." mumbled Ino raising her face up and getting closer to Temari's face. The other blonde smirking, being drunk herself, and whispered against Ino lips "Who needs them anyway?"And with that she closed the space between the two of them and kissed her hard. Ino didn't hesitate to kiss her back with the only strength she had left in her body and if Temari hadn't put her arms around Ino's waist she would have fallen off her chair.

"This is rather an interesting party" whispered Karin from the shadows watching the two girls make out. Next to her Suigetsu was silently enjoying the show until the redhead punched his head.

"Focus on your task idiot!"

"That's what I'm doing bitch! We need to spy on everyone and that includes them, no?" he argued back.

"You're such an – somebody is looking this way. Quickly kiss me!"

"If you want it that much" smirked Suigetsu while Karin was already attacking his lips with hers.

From the opposite part of the club, Sasori wondered what were those two doing. It was obvious that they weren't either in love or wanted to be a couple, but then why would they act like that?

* * *

The party was over in the morning around three o'clock when the last ones standing were Sasori, Sakura, Deidara and a few guests that Ino invited but nobody knew them. In the end everybody left and Sasori decided to stay over at Hidan's place so Sakura and Deidara could have the whole place for themselves. They left the gifts in Deidara's car so they could bring them directly to Sakura's house sometime at noon later that day.

She clanged to his arm as they went up in his apartments, giggling at everything he whispered in her ear. She felt so content at that moment and so happy like everything was in place – except for one thing, a thing that will change tonight. As soon as they got inside she raised on her tiptoes and kissed him hard. He was surprised for a few seconds but immediately put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. That made her whimper in a moany way as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling apart for breath she whispered in his "I'm ready".

That's all he needed to pick her up like a bride and take her to his room. Deidara put her down on his bed and not so gently kissed her again. She could feel that he was just as nervous as her about this as he unzipped her dress and took it off. Apparently, the pinkette decided to wear Ino's present after all. Sakura laid down and pulled Deidara on top of her by his hair. He slowly caressed her cheek and then her waist, his kisses moving from her lips to her neck and then her collarbones while his hands slowly moved up down her flat stomach. As he touched her bellybutton and circled it with his thumb a fire erupted inside Sakura.

He looked in her eyes as his hands sneaked on her back and unhooked her bra as she covered her front with her hands. Sakura's cheeks were colored in seconds with a deep red blush of embarrassment that made the blonde smirk. He slowly took her hands away while he kissed her lips sweetly.

"You're beautiful, un." he whispered gently.

Sakura smiled sweetly and took his shirt off, admiring the sight before her and getting a mental nosebleed from Deidara's abs. He kissed her once again and while his fingers slowly moved down her stomach and rested on her lower part. He tested her with one finger that went inside her panties, making her whimper. It slowly moved inside making a circling motion before starting to pump in and out of her. As he entered another finger, she threw her head on the back giving him the opportunity to leave a love bite on her neck. His movements only made the knot in her lower stomach tighten.

"I need you now" she moaned lowly.

It only took a few seconds for Deidara to take off his pants and boxers too but before anything to happen, he stopped and looked in her eyes. "Are you really ready?" he asked and she quickly answered him with a nod. Deidara spread her legs wide while she took his hand in hers, squeezing it a little. He kissed her forehead and positioned himself at her entrance. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. She knew from Ino that it hurt but still Sakura wasn't quite prepared for this kind of pain.

After awhile Deidara started to slightly move his hips making her whimper. The whimpers turned into moans and then into screams of pleasure that made her to bit his shoulder to keep quiet. In that moment nothing mattered anymore, nor her friends or family, nor any of their problems or Sasuke's revenge. As they touched perfection it was only the two of them, naked both body and soul, marking each other as theirs forever.

* * *

Of course Orochimaru couldn't have a normal house in a normal neighborhood like a normal person. No, he had to have a house in the middle of a forest that looked like one where people took the girls from the streets to rape them. _Maybe he really does that sometimes_, thought Sasuke while he was walking through said forest with a flashlight in his hand towards where Orochimaru should be. The sounds made by an owl and the occasional barking of some stray dog that got lost in the woods.

Sasuke looked at his phone to check the time. It was already past three in the morning. But he refused to think he got lost. Because he was Sasuke Uchiha and he never got lost. Or screamed like a girl. Unless he was poked on his shoulder by a stranger that could be a pedophile in the middle of a creepy forest. Which just happened and made him drop the flashlight. When he turned to look who was the mysterious stranger, Sasuke noticed that it was Orochimaru.

"Be quiet brat!" hissed the pedo-snake as he grabbed the flashlight from the ground.

Sasuke glared at him but followed him silently to the house. Orochimaru walked calmly with no nervousness in his steps while the young Uchiha started to doubt his decision. Yes, being Orochimaru's little disciple will make him stronger and then he will be able to beat the Akatsuki – especially Itachi – in street fights and had several advantages in the school campus, but also it meant selling your soul to the devil. Literally.

As he went into the basement and Orochimaru locked the door, Sasuke had a feeling that this night will change everything, forever, not just in his life but in the others' too.

* * *

**A.N.: I totally failed at the lemon. I'm sorry people D: I'll try harder next time.**


	13. A dagger in her heart

**A.N.: Say what? Daily update? I can't believe it too lol. But today I was just bored and had nothing to do and decided to at least start this chapter... It seems I wrote it all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Although it was already five o'clock in the morning, two persons were still up in a bar. The first one, a redheaded man was looking very troubled and had a nervous tic of passing his right hand through his now messy locks. Nagato was deep in thought about how he was going to explain to his friends their position. Not only were they now part of some kind of Yakuza, but they also had to disappear completely from the social life. That means leaving their families and lovers and hiding in the house Madara gave them. He couldn't refuse Madara's offer as that would mean his death.

Next to him was sitting Itachi, processing everything Nagato told him. The information was sinking in even slower than usual because of the alcohol in his system and that didn't help at all. Maybe he could lie to his parents that he got a scholarship in the states, this way would be easier for both them and him. But he worried about Sasuke. He was so restless and foolish recently that leaving now may result in his younger brother losing all rational sense which may result in something as ridiculous as joining Orochimaru. Itachi knew all about Orochimaru's experiments, he once tried to turn the elder Uchiha into one. Unfortunately Itachi couldn't get enough proof to give Orochimaru to the police.

"What are you gonna do with Konan? Yahiko was her boyfriend and also her best friend…" whispered Itachi.

"If I tell her she will want to see him and that will involve her into this complication too. I think it'd be better if we just broke up and give her the chance to live a depression free normal life…" said Nagato, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hands. Itachi took another one of his cigarettes noticing that it was the last one in the pack he brought in the morning. _I should quit this wasting of money_, he thought silently.

"Do what you think it's better for you. I should go home and pack. I'll tell the others to meet at Hidan's place at noon since you live with Konan and Sakura is probably at Deidara and Sasori's place…"

As he watched Itachi's back departing, Nagato realized that he didn't just ruin his own life, but his friends' too.

* * *

Naruto woke up early, feeling half of his face numb. Kiba hit him really hard but he couldn't say he didn't deserve it. Turning on the other side of the bed, the blonde sighed. If only Hinata would have an abortion. It's not that he didn't want a baby with her or that he didn't love her, but they were only sixteen, turning seventeen, and they definitely weren't ready to have a baby this soon. Getting up from bed he went to bath and searched for some makeup. As humiliating as wearing makeup is, better do that than let Kushina see the purple circles that covered his face.

Meanwhile in the other part of town, Hinata was sitting at Kiba's window, listening to his low snores and watching the sun rise. Earlier in the night she remembered that she forgot to hide the pregnancy test and let it in the open on her bed. Her family was very strict and never let her lock her door and she often noticed that when she got back from town, someone has looked through her things. In a few hours Kiba woke up too. Now it was already morning and she had to return home. She was so scared of what she'll find there but Kiba offered to walk her home, and that calmed her down a little. But still she couldn't do anything but stare in shock and fear at the bags that were lying in the front of her house. She recognized them. They were hers of course and slowly, Hinata opened one of them to see her clothes there. Opening the others, she saw that all of her things were packed.

_No, you must be fucking kidding me. Where's your mercy Kami!?_ thought Kiba angered as he clenched his fists. Hinata went to the door and knock at it. No answer. She started ringing the bell and kept her finger pushed on the ringing button until the door of the house opened by none other than her father.

"F-father! M-my things are…" she stuttered.

"I know where they are. I was the one who put the maid to pack them. Now get out of here before I call the cops to tell them you broke into my private property."

"B-but father! Let me explain…" this time her speech was stuttered by a slap across her face. Putting her hand on her red cheek, Hinata started to cry once again.

"You're a disgrace for the Hyuuga name. You are no longer my daughter. Now get out before Hanabi wakes up!" her father almost screamed in a silent tone. Hinata ran away in the street noticing that Kiba already picked up all the bags.

"It's settled. You're moving in with me and Hana." he declared in a serious tone.

* * *

Waking up never felt as good as it did when she was in Deidara's arms. It felt so perfect so at place as it was meant to be, as his arms were made to hold her like this forever. But this time it was a little different. This time she woke up as a woman at seventeen and more importantly , as his woman. Call her old fashioned but she loved the feeling that she is his and only his, his property. When Sakura opened her eyes she found Deidara already staring at her, with a sad smile on his face. She kissed his nose than rested her face on his chest.

"Good morning." she whispered sweetly. Her words were answered by complete silence. Looking up at him, she noticed the same sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, un. I just have to leave you early today to meet with the rest." he said huskily. Sakura couldn't help but blush hearing him like that. _How can just that turn me on!?_

"Oh…can't you go later?" she continued, caressing his neck.

"No…Actually I got to leave as early as I can. It's very urgent, or so I was told." An hour ago Itachi announced him of the meeting at Hidan's and the only way to convince him to come and leave Sakura alone the day they truly became a couple was to tell him the whole story, excluding the fact that they will have to leave and probably he will never see Sakura again. That wasn't something to tell at the phone. Deidara got up from bed and went to get dressed.

When he returned, Sakura was still laying in the sheets, _naked_, looking like a lost deer with those big round green eyes. He kissed her, but to her inconvenience, he pulled away shortly and left. When he arrived at Hidan, he found everybody looking troubled, concerned and unwell. This made confused him. For once, Hidan and Kisame weren't laughing or making stupid jokes, instead they looked very serious. Itachi looked at him and silently suggested that he should sit down. Then Nagato started to give him all the information that Itachi omitted, including the new house they were going to leave in, the fact that they will have to hide from everyone known and that he will have to leave Sakura. Forever.

"You must be a fucking idiot if you think I'm gonna leave my girl now! We are happier than ever, we finally don't have to hide anymore, I fucking love her from head to toes! Do you know what you're asking from me!?" he screamed his lungs out.

"I know what I'm asking, I just broke up with Konan too…" said Nagato in a whisper. Deidara could see he wasn't lying as traces of tears were around his eyes.

"Madara is no man to play around with or refuse" advised Itachi. After all, he knew better. Madara was his uncle. Deidara glared at the Uchiha then he glared at Nagato and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Don't expect me to be fucking happy again" screamed once again Deidara and slammed the door behind him. Sasori watched silently everything from behind, sighing after the blonde was gone. "He is so upset and angry he didn't even once use his 'un'…"

* * *

Deidara texted Sakura right after he left Hidan's apartment to meet him in the park nearby. He hid behind a tree and waited for her. It didn't take long for the pinkette to arrive and Deidara's heart started to ache even harder when he saw her smiling, happy. He will ruin that. He knew that this will ruin her and fuck her up more than what Sasuke did to her. He hated himself for this, but Nagato was right. He was in a Yakuza now and that would put her in danger too. Putting on a cold façade, he approached her.

Her smile turned into a frown of confusion seeing him like this. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he happy and why was he acting so strange. Sakura looked in Deidara's eyes but they were cold too. He had to give himself an award for best actor someday. Looking at her once again, at her big round eyes, at her full lips, her big forehead, her small and thin body, her pink hair, he took a big breath and said what was needed to be said.

"It's over. We are over." He said every word slowly, trying to keep his fake coldness. Inside his heart was breaking as he watched her tears coming out of her eyes in rivers. She on the other hand, she felt betrayed. She never thought five words could bring her so much pain. Sakura looked for signs of lying at him, but found none. He was serious about this! The only thing she could do was to raise her fist, because she was no girly girl. She was a tomboy to the core, dressed in a body of small little girl.

He could only stand still as her fist – was it supposed to hurt so much a punch from a girl? – made contact with his face and as she ran away from him. In that moment he swore to Kami and to God that he will never love anybody again the way he loved her. He lost everything he had.

* * *

**A.N.: How much do you hate me now? Because I can already feel you're hate throwing arrows at me. This is just a small part of the drama I have in mind for this story. But don't worry! DeiSaku will have a kinda happy ending...in the end xD **


	14. Family time

**A.N.: Later update than at the last chapters but at least I wrote it. More drama on the way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, half of the characters will be dead, even if I like them lol.**

* * *

After the incident in the park, Sakura ran away as far as her feet and then took a cab to Konan's apartment which was somewhere in the centre of the Konoha. She hated crying in public. She hated it so much that she chose to bit her lip until blood came out instead of crying on the street or in the cab. When Sakura arrived in front of Konan's apartment's building, a shiver ran down her spine. She felt like the bad news for her only started and that made her run her way to Konan's door on the stairs.

She knocked at the door but received no answer. Ringed the bell, still no answer. Ringed once, twice, three times. Wasn't Konan home? Luckily she had her spar key in her bag. Using it to break in the house, Sakura noticed there was no noise in the house, but still, she decided to look around, and maybe she'll find Konan. She looked in the kitchen and the living but didn't find anything. Weirdly enough, Nagato's things were missing. His books, his play station and at the entrance door were only Konan's shoes. _Did they have a fight ?_

When Sakura opened the door to the bedroom her heart stayed in place. Konan was laying motionlessly on the bed, cuddled up in a foetus position, but what worried her was that she was surrounded by tubes of pills. Picking up one of the tubes she noticed that they we're painkillers and that Konan took aproximatively eight of them. The quantity was too big for any pain and no person would take so many unless... Sakura checked her cosine's pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it, though it was weak.

"Why would you try to kill yourself Konan?" mumbled Sakura slowly.

There was nothing she could do, so the pinkette decided to lay besides Konan and finally let the tears out. What was coming next? Her parents will ground her and won't let her go out? Not that she wanted to anymore. The break up with Deidara made her feel so empty inside and alone like the last year of her life was a lie, like he didn't really love her. Yet they've been together for over half a year. And they had no sex until last night. Was that all he wanted? Has he been waiting that for all this time? She refused to believe that. No, she knew Deidara, this was unlike him at all. She picked up her phone and went in another room, though she knew Konan wouldn't wake up for a long time even if she screamed next to her. Sakura dialled Deidara's number but it went directly to his voice mail. She decided to call Sasori after this. She didn't even say a word before he cut her.

"Sakura forget Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki. If somebody asks you have never known us and..he will kill me if he finds out I told you, but he loves you. He really does. But we're in some bullshit right now and he wants you to be safe. I'm sorry this is our goodbye." and with that he hang up letting Sakura alone, staring at the wall.

* * *

Hana was confused when she found Hinata sleeping in Kiba's room when she got home, but hearing the story from Kiba, she was more than happy to help the Hyuuga girl any way she could. That didn't mean that Hinata will have it easier. While she still could, Hinata will help in the house, maybe cook or clean, whatever she can do to help the Inuzuka brothers. And because Kiba assumed the responsibility of helping the pregnant teen, he will have to find a job as only Hana's earning wasn't enough for all three of them and a kid. After Hinata woke up, Hana also had a talk with her, giving the basic rules of the house to her.

While Hana decided to go and study for some upcoming exams – she studied veterinary medicine – Hinata decided to make some green tea for everyone. Kiba in the meantime made his room welcoming and proper for Hinata, hiding some magazines and things that would make her faint and cleaning it until somebody ringed at the door. Hana shouted from her room that she won't open it and Kiba couldn't really put Hinata answer the door so he went for it. He stood still as he stared at someone he didn't think would come to Hinata, ignoring one of Hiashi Hyuuga rules, it was none other than Neji, Hinata's cousin.

"I came to see Hinata-san please." he asked in the nicest tone Kiba has ever heard him use and the dog boy let him inside. It didn't take long for Neji to see Hinata as the small lobby led immediately to the kitchen.

"Neji-nii-san!" she saluted him with a smile, but at the same time a fear appeared inside her. Was he sent by her father? He smiled gently while she gave Kiba his and Hana's cups of tea and left, leaving the Hyuuga cousins in the kitchen.

"Would you like to have some tea too?" the girl asked gently, receiving a negative response.

"I wanted to see how are you feeling Hinata-san. Hanabi-chan** [1]** is worried about you and also shouted at your father for kicking you out... She is now grounded but I'm sure that one day after school she will visit you. That if you let me tell her your current location."

"Of course you can tell her. At least I didn't lose all of my family. Unless you came here just because of Hanabi..."

Neji approached her and did something he hasn't done since they were kids. He hugged her.

"I'm still here."

* * *

The experiments started as soon as Sasuke entered the basement and now he was lying down in his new bed, bandages covering his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have let Orochimaru the control over his body, but in order to obtain the power he wanted, he needs to obey. Maybe after he gets what he wants Sasuke will kill Orochimaru. _Kill huh? I never thought I'd do that_. He also found out that day from one of Orochimaru's spies that Nagato transformed Akatsuki into a yakuza, and Itachi is part of it. _Mum and dad sure raised well two murderers_.

Somebody entered his room, he noticed that from the low crack the door made. Since his eyes were covered, his other senses became more sensitive. It was more than one person judging from how there could be distinguished two pairs of steps. When he opened to his mouth to speak, somebody else did announcing him of their identity.

"Sasuke-kun? How are you feeling?" it was Karin. He knew she was also an experiment after he saw her bite marks on her. At first he thought she wore only long sleeved shirts because she was a cutter or something. But after they got together for a short amount of time, he found out the truth.

"Tired..." he mumbled.

"I have a question Sasgay **[2]**. How did you put up with this bitch for so long? I am just faking dating her and I'm barely restraining myself from killing her." whined Suigetsu, who was accompanying Karin. His question was answered from a slap with Karin and a 'hn' from Sasuke.

"How long do you have to keep the bandages?" asked Karin.

"Probably a week." answered the stoic Uchiha.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! We'll keep you up to date with everything that happens at school." said Karin in a flirty tone.

* * *

It took a long time for Konan to wake up and when she did Sakura was staring, sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. Her hair was pun in a messy bun and mascara traces were all over her cheek. It seems she has been crying until only recently. As soon as the pinkette noticed that the other girl opened her eyes, she glomped her. Konan was speechless. She took enough pills to kill a cow yet she still woke up. Why? That didn't mean that her head wasn't pounding and she felt even worse than when she had a hangover. Then she felt Sakura's tears on her shoulder.

"You are such an idiot! What would I do without you!?" she sobbed. She was really angry on Konan for what she tried to do. She couldn't say it was selfish or that it was overrated. The blue haired woman really loved Nagato, maybe not as much as she once loved Yahiko or the same way she loved the last one, but she loved Nagato. Konan stayed still as the other girl hugged her tighter. "Y-you have Deidara...and all your friends...I had just Nagato and he left too." she stuttered in the end after a long time. Sakura pulled away from the hug and looked at her cosine with teary eyes.

"You have me! A-and...Deidara left me too. They all left..the only one who would talk to me was Sasori and he just said that they got into some deep shit and this is for my protection. And if they left you here it's probably for yours too." Sakura whispered. They just stayed on Konan's bed, both crying silently and looking at the other. They knew perfectly how the other one felt. They were just as hurt as Sakura became addicted to Deidara since she met him. No matter one, she always came back to him. But now she had no place to return anymore. In the end, Konan also hugged Sakura, resting her head on her shoulder.

"We can only count on each other..." whispered Sakura as she whipped her tears away.

* * *

**1: Neji used chan after Hanabi's name just because he sees her as a child, nothing else xD**

**2: For those who don't know, Sasuke sounds like Sasgay. Also uke can refer to yaoi and yeah~ **

**Don't kill me for the drama yet if you want to see the continuation of the story ^^**


	15. Running away

**A.N. : Yay for daily updates. I can tell you that the true story actually begins here xD In my head, this story extends on at least five years in their time. Maybe it'll take me less than a year to write but we'll see. I wanna thank you all for reading my story and sometimes reviewing it. There's nothing more satisfying than seeing that people enjoy and like your story. Or maybe they hate it but they want to know the end of it all xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_"Last flight to Ame is about to depart in 10 minutes. Please go to the gate." _

Hearing that Nagato picked up his suitcase and went to the others. They needed to move to Ame, where Madara told them to make their headquarters. It was at six hundred miles away from Konoha, away from Konan. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she crying because of him or was she indifferent about their breakup? He didn't like it one bit to be away from her but her safety is more important to him than his own feelings. He sighed as he approached the others. Everybody was silent, even Hidan and Kisame. Itachi was smoking again, though he told Nagato he's gonna quit.

Deidara stood away from anyone and didn't look like he was going to move at all. He was looking through his phone at some old pictures with her and Sakura. Last night he sneaked into her room and left all the gifts from her birthday there. He was selfish and wanted to see her again to kiss her again to have her in his arms one last time. He waited and waited until it was almost time for the sun to rise, yet Sakura never came. What he didn't know was that she was at Konan's place, crying her eyes out.

He found one particular photo with her on his phone. It was around their fourth month of dating. She was wearing jeans overall with a large T-Shirt underneath, her hair had paint in it thought it was put in a messy bun and she had a brush in her hand. She asked him to teach her how to paint and he gladly agreed. Her painting didn't came out as bad as he thought it would at first. He didn't want to acknowledge the tears that gathered in his eyes. He was a man for fuck's sake, men don't cry especially because of a breakup. He closed his eyes tightly so they vanished and then joined Nagato and the rest.

They went to their gate, but none of them looked ready to leave this place. Everyone had unfinished business here.

* * *

Sakura arrived home forty-eight hours after the party, twenty four hours after the breakup and five hours after Konan woke up. She needed sleep more than ever and the least thing she wanted was to see her parents. She wasn't in mood to be scolded at all, maybe they won't do it as it was her birthday. When she entered her home, her mum was sitting on the couch looking at nothing in particular, looking tired and exhausted. Her dad was in the kitchen looking frustrated and had a big frown on his face. What happened to them too?

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked quietly Mebuki. Sakura stared at her puzzled. Kizashi sighed from the kitchen and got up from his chair, heading for the door. Mebuki glared at him and clenched her fists. Sakura looked even more confused now at her parents. What was going on?...

"This is your entire fault, don't you dare to walk away now!" her mother screamed. Her dad went out on the door and slammed the door behind him. Sakura approached her mother scared. _What is going on here?! _Mebuki sighed and decided to answer the unasked question that floated in the room.

"Sasuke came here before your party. He told us everything how you've been lying all this time about going to Konan, how you've dated that tramp, that good of nothing brat from Akatsuki. Somehow I can't blame you. You're just like your father." she spat then went up the stairs to her and Kizashi's room. Sakura was speechless. That explains why Sasuke apologized back then at the party and she had a guess to his reasons of speaking to her parents. _That little shit. To think that I wanted to forgive him, ugh!_ Sakura wanted to scream so bad that she actually bit her lip. Instead she went to bath to take a shower and then straight to her room.

After turning on the lights, she gasped seeing all the gifts from her birthday. She remembered that they were in Deidara's car but... her heart ached at his name and she tightened the grip on the towel around her body. She also noticed a small note on a gift she didn't remember to receive at the party. It was his gift that he didn't have the chance to give. She took the note and it made her cry again. This time she let it all out, screaming at a point in her pillow until she fell asleep.

On the floor a small note was lying on the floor with only two words written on it: _Forgive me_.

* * *

The Monday after the party was just unwanted because some haven't gotten past the hangover and some haven't gotten over the drama. Ino fitted in both categories. Unfortunately for her, she's one of those persons that when they get drunk they can still remember everything they did for at least a week or even more. She was perfectly livid at the party too, though she acted like a drunken person. Actually she just let it all go and lived the moment, but now, she doubts that it was the best decision. How should she react now when she sees Temari? Hopefully she doesn't remind their kiss.

Walking on the hallway to her classroom she bumped into Shikamaru and Tayuya. The two of them weren't hiding anymore either, Ino wouldn't be surprised if Deidara would stop by now at school and kiss Sakura on the hallway. He actually convinced her at the party of the genuineness of his feelings for her best friend and the blonde only wished them to be happy. Shikamaru stopped walking and saluted Ino, who in turn started a small talk until Temari passed by them. Ino looked away embarrassed while Shikamaru kept a straight face. Temari sighed and just walked away. It seems there was no more place around that group anymore.

Sakura didn't come to school dressed in pyjamas but she might as well have. Nobody saw her looking so done, so exhausted and so... dark. She wore black leggings with a large shirt that reached the middle of the distance between her ass and her knees, just as black as the shirt, and she had black sneakers in her feet. Her hair wasn't even combed, just put in a bun. When Ino saw her best friend, her jaw dropped to the floor a few times before she ran to the pinkette.

"Why the hell do you look like a homeless person Forehead!?" the blonde all but screamed, getting the attention of everyone on the hallway. The girl grunted and glared at Ino, muttering a "you're too loud" on the way. Sakura continued her way to the classroom while Ino kept asking her questions.

"Ino if I'd tell you, the whole school will know until Kakashi-sensei comes to the class. And I really mean the whole school, from freshman to seniors pig." whispered Sakura. She kept her voice low not because she had a neck ache but because she barely had the strength to get out of bed, to a world that Deidara left her, her cosine tried to kill herself and her parents were fighting. All she wanted right now was to cuddle in bed, isolated from the world's bullshit.

"I swear they won't find out!...Maybe just our group..."

"Our group as in the Rookie 9 nobody else, got it?" after Ino answered with a nod she continued. "Deidara broke up with me... he also left the city." In the morning she decided to try and contact Deidara and using the key under the mat at the door, she entered in an empty apartment. Nothing of his or of Sasori's was there anymore. Considering Sasori's call, the logical explanation is that they left the city. And considering that Nagato left too and broke up with Konan, all the Akatsuki members did the same. Ino could do nothing but stare at Sakura's hollow and cold eyes. The pinkette had no more tears to cry.


	16. Sophomore year's end

**A.N.: This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story until now! And I made it like this because in Chapter 17 is going to be a timeskip of almost six months and I wanted to describe the life of the main characters, the important characters of the story at this point because after the timeskip they will be juniors, not sophomores xD also after this I'm going to take a break from writting. As always, thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

School came and passed by quickly. It's funny how fast are the things passing by when your mind is occupied by other thoughts, six hundred miles away kind of thoughts. Sakura wondered silently where Deidara was right now. Maybe he wasn't even in Konoha anymore, maybe he went to Suna or to Iwa, that's his birth town after all, or maybe God forbid he went to Ame, the farthest of them all. Will he find soon another girl to replace her or has he already found one? The last thought brought more pain than the others. What has he done her to make her this addicted to him, so dependent on him to the point where she can't picture life without him? Sakura remembered how she and Ino used to mock the girls that said things like that after breaking up with a guy. In the end, it was childish and unrequested to act in that way when you can't possibly feel that right? She was so wrong when she judged those girls, now... now she was one of them.

After the last hour which was just a boring lecture of Shizune-sensei about fungus, she stayed unmoved in her chair, looking outside the mirror with her head rested on her arms, until Ino came and poked her on the sides. The pinkette glared at her friend and Ino almost stepped back, but she couldn't. She had to fix Sakura even if only for a short amount of time. Only the sight of a girl with pink hair dressed all in black was depressive for everyone and people already started asking questions. For the first time in her life, Ino didn't gossip with the whole school, but still she couldn't resist telling Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto became an outsider of the group since his break up with Hinata and Sasuke, even if he wasn't present at school, wasn't part of Rookie 9 for a long time now. Ino sighed and tried a different approach.

"Come on. All you need now is a big frappe and a chocolate muffin" she tried to cheer the pinkette up but received only a grunt as a response. The blonde girl sighed and pulled her friend up in a standing position then dragged her out of the school and all the way to the closest cafe. They just bought the frappes and then went for a walk in park; the cafe was full of people that knew Sakura and that wanted gossip from Ino, definitely not a place for them at the moment. Ino started talking and gossiping about everyone in school, students and teachers and eventually Sakura broke into a laugh after she heard how the literature teacher, Jirayia, was slapped by the principal Tsunade for staring at her boobs again. Just then, Ino noticed something strange.

"Hey, isn't that your dad's car?" she asked with caution. Sakura looked in the direction Ino was pointing out and indeed there was her dad's car. At first she wanted to go there and ask him for a ride home for her and Ino but then she realized he wasn't alone. He was with a woman that seemed really familiar to her, but she couldn't distinguish anything except the fact that she had short hair. And then, her dad leaned in and kissed the woman. Sakura just stayed there unable to do anything but stare as her dad was kissing a woman that wasn't her mum. Is this what Mebuki was referring to when she said Sakura was just like her father? Looking closer, Sakura realized the woman's identity and dropped her frappe on the ground. It was Shizune, her biology professor. From all people, her dad was cheating on her mum with her biology teacher. Sakura didn't want to see any more than she has already and started to run as fast as she could. Ino tried to catch up with her but she couldn't and after two streets of running and calling her friend, she gave up.

Sakura arrived home no later than ten minutes after she saw her father and noticed that at the entry of their house were all of her father's things packed. Mebuki was lying on the couch surfing through the channels of their TV. She looked exhausted again and the tear stains on her cheeks were saying that she stopped crying only just recently. Her mother got up from the couch, looking at her daughter with cold eyes and then left without even a word. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she needed relief and she needed to cut, break or smash something.

Sakura ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. If you'd have told her a year ago, a month ago or ever a week ago that she will reach this state of depression and hopelessness Sakura would have laughed. Pulling up her sleeve, she took the razor that sit carelessly on the sink. Pain and relief soon came in the form of small cuts on her left arm, from her wrist to above. Blood ran down her hand into the sink, painting it red. It wasn't enough. She wanted – no, she needed – to feel more pain so she carved into her skin the single word that came into her mind, the word that she wanted to describe her _Heartless_. She was sick of feelings. Her chest was tight and she could barely breath, all the adrenaline in her system and the blood lose made her dizzy and she almost fell on the floor, but before that could happen she steadied herself and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Sakura looked in the mirror but she couldn't stand the image she saw, the image of a depressed person of a broken girl. No, she wasn't that person. She never gave up on her life no matter how miserable it got. She always got up from the ground and kicked life's ass. With that in mind, the pinkette took a section of her pink locks and started to tab it. Before she realized it, she already cut all her hair and now it barely reached her shoulders. The girl turned on the water and first she cooled the cuts on her arm, a small whimper of pain escaping from her mouth, then she put her head under the tap of water. Sakura covered her head with a dry towel, pulled down her sleeve and cleaned all the remains of her long hair that were now covering the bathroom's floor.

She was sick of feeling like this. She was sick of all this drama, but what she didn't know was that the long line of tragedies that will happen in her life has just started with Deidara's leaving.

* * *

Konan has been walking and wandering around the city since Sakura went home. She stopped crying after that and spent her time since than taking some air in Konoha's woods or on its streets. Somehow, she ended up on the bridge Nagato asked her out on a date and that made all the pain come back. The blue haired girl leaned in a little over the railing to look into the water. The water was so clear and she could see her reflection without any waves. She leaned in more and more, she felt like somebody was calling for her, pushing her from behind to fall. Konan closed her eyes and waited for the unavoidable fall. Then, she heard Yahiko's voice six years after his disappearance. It was loud and clear telling her to step back from the edge. That instead of stopping her made her slip to the void of waters.

But her life won't end that day. A man caught her wrist and quickly pulled the shocked girl up.

"Miss, are you alright? You shouldn't be so carefree when you stand at the edge."

Konan looked at the man dumbfounded. It wasn't Yahiko – he was dead after all, it couldn't have been him, could he? – it was just a random citizen of Konoha that pulled her up and saved her life. She silently thanked him and decided to return home. They say hearing voices in your head brings you closer to losing your mind, but did she really hear a voice in her head or was it something else?

* * *

For their luck, it didn't took Kiba long to find a job. He found a job as a waiter at a well paid restaurant and for the moment, that provided enough for Hinata in her pregnant state. After the baby will be born, Hinata will take a job too and it would be even easier for them financially. As he delivered orders to their respective tables he started to think more about Hinata's baby. It will grow up with him as one of the only male presence around, because Neji promised to involve in his nephew or niece's life. At least, he saw himself as an uncle. But what will Kiba be to the baby? Will he be the funny uncle – maybe Neji was the uncle, but he wouldn't be _the funny uncle_ – or the paternal figure?

That made him wonder if he would mind this thought, having a child with Hinata. He needed to admit that he always had a soft spot and even a crush on the girl at a point and he was also a little jealous on Naruto when they started dating. Maybe more than just a little. After he finished his halt time job, Kiba was to tired to do anything else than go home and sleep. But when he arrived home and saw Hinata petting her belly lovingly, while drinking some tea he couldn't resist but ask her.

"Do you wanna go out?"

Hinata shriek, scared by the sudden appearance of Kiba and by his sudden question. But she actually started to think about it. Kiba was a good friend of hers and he always helped her. Dating him would permanently change their relationship but she would lie if she said it wasn't tempting. Maybe she accepted out of pity for her friend, maybe she was being selfish and wanted to feel loved again, like Naruto made her feel, but she definitely was thinking about her unborn child who one day will need a father to look up to.

* * *

It's been three days since they arrived to Ame and moved in the new house. It was actually a penthouse on the roof of Uchiha CO building from Ame and considering the interior design style, Itachi supposed it was actually one of his uncle's many residence. Unfortunately, there were only three bedrooms so each one of them had a roommate. Deidara didn't even want to hear anything about sharing a room with Nagato or Itachi, so he ended up with Sasori, Nagato and Itachi shared one room and the last one was Hidan and Kisame's. After unpacking, they had a video call with Madara and he gave them their first orders. Each one of them had to specialize in a certain domain that will help the team.

Itachi took up espionage as he was most suited for this, Nagato decided to research more about warfare and strategy. Hidan to everyone's surprise took IT and hacking while Kisame took weaponry. As he once dreamt to study medicine – before finding his passion for art – Sasori decided to master the art of poison and Deidara wanting nothing more than to blow things up with a big bang took explosive.

For three days all of the Akatsuki stayed in their room, researching, reading and studying about their domain without any break except for a short meal or bath. They discovered from the first day that their fridge will always be full as Kakuzu, Madara's accountant, took care of anything they needed. The first one that got sick of all was Deidara to nobody's surprise. No one stopped him as he went out and slammed the door behind him, he was coming back, after all...where can he go? He has no longer a place of his own.

Ame is a dangerous place and it says that rudest hooligans are born in this city. It has also the highest crime rate in the whole Japan and the most popular drug dealers have business in this area. What pissed Deidara off was the weather. Since they've arrived it hasn't stopped raining for even one minute, and he's been awake for more than thirty six hours now. He hated that Nagato dragged him too into this. All he wanted was to return to Konoha, finish Konoha Art Collage and go back to his Sakura. How could he ever move on if anything around him even at such a long distance, in a new place, reminded him of her. The whole world was her and without her the world was nothing. Deidara just needed something to make him stop thinking about her, at least for awhile. And that's why he went outside and wandered the streets of Ame until he found a drug dealer and bought some for himself.

When he returned to the penthouse, he kicked Sasori out of their room with a glare that will stop him from trying to return for at least twenty four hours. Deidara pulled out the little bag where the white powder was, made a joint from it and smoked it. Finally he had some rest. He stopped for a second thinking about Sakura, about what he had gotten into, about anything and he just looked at the white ceiling and its spinning fan. But the effect washed out quickly, too quickly, and Sakura was back in his head.

* * *

Time passed very slow for the anxious Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't wait for the day he took off his bandages and now it has finally come. Finally he will find out what Orochimaru did to his eyes. He was taken by Orochimaru and Karin in the forest and when asked why they answered with either a 'you will see' or 'to test your new power'. The snake called Karin too in case Sasuke will become sick and needed healing immediately. Better safe than sorry. As Karin gently and slowly unwrapped the bandages, Sasuke could feel something intoxicating coming to his head. It was the taste of power and he loved it. He wanted to open his eyes but Orochimaru stopped him quickly.

"You will learn in the next months to control and improve your power."

Sasuke didn't have any patience at all now and opened his eyes. Black flames that weren't heard of in the history of mankind came out of his eyes and burned the trees before him. They didn't vanish even when Suigetsu, who heard Karin scream from Orochimaru's house, tried to put them down with water and they didn't vanish until the trees were burned to the ground.

"This, Sasuke, is called Amaterasu." concluded with a smirk Orochimaru.


	17. A fresh start

**A.N.: First I wanna thank ****_uchiha miyo_**** for her comment. When I wrote chapter 16 it was around one-two a.m. and I was a little tired so I haven't really thought what kind of drugs Deidara took and that's why I said he made a joint lol. Sorry for this confusion and thank you for pointing it out ^^ Also I uploaded faster than I thought I would because of my friend Patty's insistence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sophomore year ended without anymore unfortunate events. After Sakura found out about her father's cheating she skipped all of Shizune's classes and luckily for her, Shizune never complained to the principle and marked her as a top grade student. At home, the situation didn't improve either and Kizashi moved out in less than a week. Mebuki wasn't happy with this change even though she forced him to move out of their home and the divorce became official in less than a month. He left with all his things and with only her income it was hard to keep up with the bills. This often made her work after program and she rarely had the chance to sleep home in her bed and not at her office. Sakura often had to bring her mother something to eat as she rarely consumed anything else than coffee for days. This continued on and on, affecting Mebuki's heart more and more, making it weaker.

A lot of things changed during the summer between sophomore and junior year. For starters, Kiba and Hinata got together and – what no one could have predicted – Naruto got into another fight with Kiba for this. This time Kushina did notice his bruises and Naruto wished Kiba would have killed him in their fight instead of Kushina grounding him for the whole summer so no one heard much from him for a long time. Ino split her time in two and spend half of it helping Hinata out and the other half still trying to fix Sakura. The pinkette on the other hand changed the most from everyone. She kept her hair short since the bathroom incident and nobody saw her wearing something that didn't have a long sleeve since, even though it was summer and the weather was very hot. She also spend less and less time with Ino, Hinata, Kiba or actually everyone from the group.

Most of the nights, you would find Sakura in the club, but not the same club she and the Akatsuki used to attend, it had too many unpleasant memories for her. This club was much more different. Firstly, it was at outskirts of Konoha and very few decent people ventured in that area. The was almost always full of drug addicts, hooligans and other low class society persons. The music wasn't necessary good either, a mixture of screamo, dubstep and something electronic in between. But it kept Sakura's mind occupied and so did cigarettes and some occasional drugs. And it felt good, until she got home, noticing she was alone and remembering that her mum was working her ass off to pay bills, because her father left them and then Mebuki's words will come to her mind: _You are like your father_. And it would all ruin her again and again remembering Deidara and her previous happy life, looking at the word scrawled in her skin. _Heartless_.

* * *

It was finally the beginning of a new school year, their junior year, but Rookie nine – more like Rookie seven or even six or five as somehow, they've lost Chouji too – weren't excited at all. Hinata decided that she won't attend the first term, half of the year school, as she was already almost in her eighth month and it became difficult to move. Other than that she wouldn't stand getting mocked for her pregnancy by the other students. There were twenty more minutes before the first class started and they decided to gather at their spot before that.

At the moment there were only Ino, Shikamaru, who didn't understand the secret message not to bring Tayuya with him, or maybe he understood it and ignored it, and Neji. Kiba was skipping today's classes for some extra hours at the restaurant, any penny was important and welcomed. Ino sighed as she turned her back to Shikamaru and Tayuya. Really now, they had to endure watching those two make out the whole summer as the redheaded girl was following her boyfriend everywhere. Ino glanced at Neji. _No chance to make him talk. Please Sakura don't ignore my message and come at us_.

It seems Sakura listened to Ino's prayers and came to their spot with ten minutes before the first class, but...it wasn't the Sakura Ino wanted to come. She wanted her best friend, the cheerful pinkette with a hot temperament. Instead she received a copy of her in an unfit outfit for school. Her jeans were too short and if they were just an inch shorter they could be called panties, her blouse was long sleeved but it was almost see-through and it had with a big cleavage. Her legs weren't completely uncovered as she had high heeled boots that reached the middle of the distance between her thighs and knees. Her appearance made even Shikamaru and Tayuya pull away while Neji was at loss of words. Sakura looked at her friends emotionlessly for awhile before she decided to talk.

"Whoa I look so good that you all forgot how to talk. Nice." That was all she said before going away and entering the school.

* * *

For the last half year Sasuke spent every minute, every second training his eyes and his new power Amaterasu. And he succeeded. He worked so much he could control it perfectly now and soon enough... soon enough he will go to find Itachi and challenge him. Until then, Orochimaru advised him to stay in town just in case something were to happen and he needed him. That's why he decided to finish junior year first. Sasuke missed the last three months of sophomore year so that explained everyone's shock when he entered the schoolyard. It was really hilarious for the young Uchiha, the look on their faces. Walking to his first class, he bumped into somebody running in the opposite direction. Sasuke wanted to insult whoever was the moron and teach them a lesson, until they opened their mouth.

"Hey look where you're fucking going idiot!" said Sakura as she rubbed her head. Sasuke's eyes went wide but he hidden it quickly. He looked Sakura up and down noticing that...she changed a lot. First he noticed her short hair and it slightly angered him that she cut it after years of letting it grow. When he looked at her clothes for a second he thought they were borrowed from Karin's wardrobe.

"Sakura." he simply called her name and she froze in place. The pinkette looked up at him and studied his face, the face she hasn't seen in three months. She hasn't seen him – and nobody else besides the Sound group – since her birthday and thinking at this, she remember what he has done. He has told her parents about her and Deidara. Maybe if that didn't happen then somehow Mebuki and Kizashi wouldn't have that fight and maybe they would still be together now, her mother would be healthy and wouldn't work so much to pay the bills. With that in mind, Sakura raised her fist high and punched Sasuke straight in the face then turned around and left.

Sasuke stood motionless in place as people started to gather around him and laugh behind their hands until Juugo and Suigetsu cast them out. Karin, Zaku and the twins Sakon and Ukon also gathered around Sasuke waiting for an order from him. After all, he became the leader of the pack now.

"Who was that little piece of pink trash?" asked Zaku, ready to chase the girl and teach her how to act with the Sound group. Karin glared at him and Suigetsu punched him lightly on his head.

"That is Sakura Haruno idiot. Don't touch her she's Sasuke's to deal with."

* * *

The first classes passed quickly and when it was time for biology Sakura wanted to skip. She really didn't want to see Shizune today but she kinda own it to her – last year she skipped her class for three months yet her grades didn't change. She respected Shizune as a teacher, but as a person she hated her and considered her a home wrecker. The pinkette sighed. Her dream was to become a bright surgeon someday and she couldn't do that skipping all of the biology classes. Entering the laboratory, she sighed once again. Her partner was supposed to be Hinata but she wasn't present. Soon enough after the bell ring Tsunade came into the classroom.

"I'm going to be replacing Shizune as she is no longer a teacher of this institute. It's going to be a fresh start for all of you even if some of your faces have been called in my office regularly. Uzumaki don't hide under your desk!" The whole class burst out laughing as indeed Naruto was hiding from the busty woman. Not only was she the principle and he always got detention and calls in her office since middle school but she was also his godmother.

"Firstly I will change your partner. I don't want to hear no complains."

Sakura watched as Ino became Naruto's new partner and Shikamaru was put with Suigetsu. She hoped she won't end up with somebody like Karin or Sasuke, she wouldn't stand it and probably she will punch them every day. Secretly she wandered how was Deidara doing, losing focus of what was going on around her until somebody sat down next to her. It was Shi from the Cloud group. _I never talked to him before..._ _I'll try to be nice to him, hopefully he's not an asshole_. Noticing that he is being looked at, Shi smiled charmingly, stretching his hand out.

"I'm Shi." The pinkette smiled too and shook his hand. "Sakura." Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Now, I want to know if there are people in this class that actually want to become doctors someday."

Some of the persons in class started to chuckle and mock her question, which angered both Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura rose her hand up high to be seen by everyone in the class, proud of her decision and path in life. To her surprise, Shi who was smirking next to her rose his hand as well. And to everyone's shock – because nobody would have predicted this – Karin and Ino shyly rose their hands too. Tsunade smirked satisfied. Four people in a class was good enough.

"I will teach you four at a different level, using more resources than the ones at class. Also, nobody has to worry as I don't fail any student."

* * *

**A.N.: I love Tsunade xD and honesty I think this is the way a teacher should...teach. They should ask who is actually interested in their subject, teach those who are everything they know and for the rest they should just tell them some information for their general culture, so they would know just the essential important stuff. Also, you will see more of Shi from now on.**


	18. Cancer with coffee

**A.N: This chapter might be a little confusing but everything will get more clear in the next following chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Weather in Ame was always the same. It rained without any breaks for two or three months then it will be one week without any rain. This week was one of those and the Akatsuki members decided to go out in town to have some fun. They spent the last half year studying and researching, damn Sasori could even write a book now about poisons and Hidan could break into any computer – it still amazed everyone how Hidan had enough brain to do that and still be himself. Nagato decided to have this night out more for Deidara than anything. Ever since they moved here he spent most of his time alone – he couldn't complain that he didn't do his job or that he was a lazy ass – and he shut out everyone, even Sasori who was supposed to be his best friend. Nagato wasn't stupid, he knew it was because of Sakura and he knew all about the drugs Deidara took but as long as he didn't overdo it, he wouldn't interfere.

Maybe they could find a distraction for the moment, a serious relationship was out of option anyway after all that is the reason the blonde broke up with Sakura and he with Konan. Nagato sighed as he remembered that Madara let Yahiko out of the ice cube and now he was healthy and pretty much alive. Soon he will join them in Ame, but until then he remained under Madara's watchful eye in Konoha. One night, Nagato even received a call from Yahiko. He remembered it clearly in his head.

**[Flashback]**

_"Nagato! I saw her!"_

_"Who did you saw, Yahiko?" asked the redhead curiously, but the knot in his neck already predicted his friend's answer._

_"Konan. And you won't believe it. She wanted to jump off a bridge but I called for her and a man pulled her up when she slipped over the railing...Nagato? Are you still there?" _

_"... Yes."_

Nagato shook his head trying to calm down. _What was in her head...trying to kill herself..._ He needed this night as much as Deidara. As he wasn't the blonde's favourite person and he still kinda hated Itachi since the day they met, Hidan had a big mouth that could only lead to trouble and Kisame was...well Kisame, they put Sasori to talk to him. When he announced their plans for tonight, Deidara refused to leave his room without a second thought.

"Come on man. You need to get laid it's been six months since you broke up with pinkie." whined Hidan, sticking his head out the door.

"I know exactly how long it was, un." shouted Deidara angry._ Our first anniversary would have been next week._ Pissed off by Hidan's comment he added "I waited six months for Sakura, do you think everything is about getting laid?" Suddenly there was an awkward silence in the room as everyone stared at the blonde.

"Wait... Are you telling me that you got laid only once in a year?" said out loud Kisame what everyone was thinking.

"Hn." Deidara turned his back to everyone and went back to making a new type of explosive, ignoring Hidan entering his room and taking his drugs, until he realized what the silver man actually did. "Hey give them back or pay for them, un!"

"No, you will only receive them in the morning after we return from the club." said Hidan, using the take-his-toy-and-bribe-him-with-it. Apparently it worked as eventually, Deidara accepted.

* * *

Itachi retreated silently from the front of Deidara's room and out of their house. He had an appointment to a private hospital to check his lungs. It's been almost two years since his last check up and he was sure the situation got much worse with all the cigarettes he smoked. But it was already too late to try and quit, he couldn't. He was addicted, he even smoked one before the appointment. If Mikoto found out about her son's condition, Itachi was sure she would lock him in his room with no escape until he didn't want cigarettes anymore. And maybe it would be better if she found out, if anybody found out. He was too proud to ask for help from anybody so he kept his disease a secret to his acquaintances.

Last week he had all his medical tests taken and now he needed to find the results. Itachi prepared himself for the worse but he couldn't stop feeling nervous. As the doctor came in with a frown on his face, he sighed.

"Mister Uchiha, I'm sorry to be the one that breaks in the bad news. But we found cancer cells in your system, more exactly your lungs. We think that it's from smoking so much in the past few years. We will try to kill those cells through surgery, but it is already in an advance stage and there are small chances to succeed..." Though he prepared himself for this, it still hit him hard. He was indeed going to die.

"I...don't want to have the surgery."

Itachi didn't want to have that. He didn't want to hope that he'll live another day and then see his hopes being crushed. He preferred it this way. It was more simple for him and probably for everyone.

* * *

Deidara didn't know why did he accept to come to this club. Moreover, it was a nightclub with stripers and prostitutes everywhere. He didn't want any woman right now besides the one he left in Konoha. He wasn't total clueless to what happened to Sakura since he left, he checked her facebook everytime he was at a computer. After the others left his room he sighed and entered once more on his laptop as he was bored of anything else. He checked his facebook page first and what he saw got him angry. Very angry.

_Sakura Haruno was tagged in Shi's status: Biology and coffee –at Starbucks Konoha._

There was even a photo attached to the status with Sakura smiling while drinking her frappe, Deidara recognized that it was her favourite drink she always used to get when the two of them would go to Starbucks. It's the first photo with her on facebook for six months. He noticed that she also cut her hair in a messy way and he liked it. It was artistic, feisty, it reminded him of his art. _I haven't done anything artistic in months..._ he thought sadly as he looked more carefully at the photo.

Even though she was smiling to the camera her eyes weren't. They looked sad and distant and maybe even a little cold. Deidara wondered if that was because of him or something else happened after his leaving. But more importantly what was Sakura doing at Starbucks with that boy? Wasn't she supposed to be at school at this hour? And who the hell was this Shi? He spent the next fifteen minutes checking the boy's profile, looking at his pictures and his friends. Apparently he was one of those Cloud kid and he was in the same year with Sakura. At a first look Shi seemed a good guy, the kind of guy that you'd bring home to meet your parents, the kind of guy he wasn't. He confirmed this theory when he searched through Shi's interests and found out he was more of a science man than an artist.

"Tch...Smartass, un." the blonde mumbled to himself.

By the time it got dark and Nagato called everyone to gather and leave, he desperately needed a drink. He needed something to tell him that Sakura still loved him and that she was still only his. But at the same time, he wanted her to let him go, to move on and live her life, not wait for the never coming happy ending of their story even though he dreamt about that so much. Maybe it is time he moved on too, but he didn't want anything serious. Not with somebody that wasn't her.

Maybe Nagato was right and he needed this night. He needed to get drunk and high and fuck somebody – not even saints can resist six months, especially when he wasn't waiting on anybody anymore. _Yeah, this is exactly what I need, _thought Deidara as he and the others entered one of the nearby's club. Hidan pulled him straight to the bar, while the others silently followed them. Kisame happily ordered a bottle of vodka for all of them.

Deidara studied everyone in the club searching for a girl he liked. He spotted a redheaded girl sitting at the bar. She seemed the cute type, with short hair that was a little messy, not such a big chest and thin, actually she looked a little like – no, if he wanted to enjoy that night, he needed not to think of Konoha's pinkette. So he put the bartender to give her a martini for which he paid. After she received the drink, the girl looked at him and smirked. He smirked back and went to her, while Hidan who was already half drunken cheered for him. "Go for your prey!"

It didn't take more than three shots of tequila to get the redhead girl to come with him at the motel across the street. Six months ago he would have felt disgusted to just pick up a girl from a bar and then take her to a motel, he would have felt disgusted with himself even before Sakura but now... now he changed too.

As he kissed the girl and pushed her onto the old bed, hearing her soft moans, his mind couldn't help but wander and think that this wasn't the right way, this wasn't how it should be. The girl took off her shirt and then his and laid back on the bed as he attacked her neck and collarbones and he breasts with kisses. Her hands trailed down his chest and abdomen, gripping his crotch. It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to be flying around. That night, Deidara spent all his energy trying to forget about Akatsuki, about Sakura, about everything in his life only just for a while. For a fleeting moment that would make him feel alive...

In the morning as he laid in his bed at the Akatsuki penthouse with a terrible headache, Deidara remembered that Sakura wanted to become a doctor. He then realized that it would take years to move on if he ever will actually get over her. But how can you get over the one you truly love?

* * *

**A.N: I wanted to write a lemon with Deidara and a random chick, to show how he tries to replace Sakura only for a little time but I couldn't. When I write a story I put myself into the character's skin and I try to feel what they are feeling so I can maybe descriebe their feelings. This stopped me from writing any details of the lemon as I could feel that it was only frustration and angry sex from Deidara. In the next chapter you'll find out what Sakura and Shi were doing at Starbucks. Stay tuned~ ^^**


	19. The dawn of the plague

**A.N.: This chapter has too much Sakura haha. Anyway I hope you don't kill me for what will happen o.o **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

From the first day Tsunade gave the four at least five books to study. Ino regretted that she rose her hand while Karin complained that she can't learn all that because she had cheerleading practice in her free time. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her friend and... Karin, and got up ready to leave for her next class but Shi grabbed her wrist. She winced a little from some fresh cuts that were one her wrist, but it got unnoticed by anyone. Shi let her hand go when the pinkette turned around and faced him.

"I was wondering if you want to skip the rest of the classes. I have math as my next two classes and I really don't want to go" he chuckled, making Sakura giggle too. She thought for a second, her next class was supposed to be art. Yeah, she didn't want to go there either so why not skip together with Shi? She nodded in the end and they decided to go to Starbucks. On the way, Sakura found out more about Shi. For instance, he was living with his best friend Darui and Omoi, Darui's little brother. He was also a dog person and never listened to any modern music as he preferred something more classy – his favourite composer was Tchaikovsky. He also wanted to become a surgeon, more precisely neurosurgeon. Once they got at Starbucks, he ordered himself a black coffee while Sakura took as usual a frappe with extra sugar.

"I talked too much about myself" Shi chuckled. "Please tell me something about yourself Sakura-san." he smiled and Sakura lost herself for a few seconds in the depth of his black eyes that were sparkling with life. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she tried to find something that wasn't too personal. After awhile she finally settled for an answer. "Well there aren't a lot of things to say about me... I'm an only child, I live with my mum, I like both cats and dogs, I have a preference for sweets and in my free time I usually read... if I'm not going to the club or going out with some friends."

"You live only with your mum?" he asked curiously. She nodded and hesitated to continue. "My parents got divorced this summer...it's a long story." Shi's eyes widened something and he mentally scolded himself for asking something that wasn't any of his business. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked..."

He quickly tried to change the subject. "I usually don't go to the club but sometimes Darui forces me because Omoi always nags him to go. He's such a child even though he's a freshman now. Maybe next time Darui decides to go to the club, we'll meet each other." he finished with a smile. She shock herself with a bitter smile on her face. "I don't think you usually go to Underground." Shi rose his eyebrows, surprised by her statement. _Underground? But that's the club at the edge of the city. It's a dangerous place why would a girl like her go there? _

"You're right we don't usually go there. But maybe I'll try it once for you" he smirked. She blushed a little and said nothing as she drank her frappe. He took out his phone and the only thing she could see was that he logged in on facebook. "Do you mind if I put a check in? I want to show Darui off that I got to go with a beautiful girl at a coffee while he was sitting at math." She blushed for being called beautiful but nodded either way. A smirk curved on her lips as an idea pop in her head.

"You could take a photo to show off even more." she suggested. He smirked at her idea and did as he was told. After less than five minutes Shi got a text message from Darui and he showed it to Sakura too. _You lucky bastard, order an irish coffee for me I'm coming in ten. _Sakura laughed with Shi and only then noticed that indeed it almost passed an hour as there were only ten minutes until the class finished. She didn't even felt like the time passed and she realized, she actually enjoyed Shi's company. _Maybe..._ she didn't dare to finish the thought. She still had feelings for Deidara deep down even though she tried to hide them. But maybe...just maybe...she could move on and be with Shi.

Darui kept his word and in ten minutes he came to Starbucks with his girlfriend Yugitoo, a freshman, and sat at their table. They all introduced themselves and then Darui told them how Ebisu-sensei fell once again in their prank with the bucket full of flour on the door and complained how Asuma-sensei wanted them to read four books in English until next week.

"Believe me, that's much better than Jirayia-sensei putting you to read one of his book before the school break because he can give us to read anything he wants then. Or Kakashi-sensei reading passages from his book in detention." Sakura shivered remembering when she got in detention for the first time at the end of last year and Kakashi supervised her. They all laughed at her memory and Shi petted her head. In the end they left around four a clock when Sakura remembered that Konan wanted to meet her at four thirty, otherwise she was sure that they would have stayed there until they were kicked out.

* * *

Kiba skipped all of the classes from his first day working instead for six hours at the restaurant. He was sure Tsunade was going to call Hana, _again_, but he already talked to her that this was just his way of keeping his word and that when he skipped classes he went to work. Finishing his shift, he went to buy some groceries as Hana would return too late to do that and Hinata couldn't actually move a lot with her big stomach. After that he returned home to find Hinata holding on her big stomach, her face forming a frown of pain. Kiba called her name scared as he saw a pool of some kind of liquid at her feet. It didn't take a genius to realize what was happening still Kiba's feet were glued to the ground due to shock. The groceries were long forgotten, rolling on the floor.

"M-my water broke idiot!" she screamed. Kiba ran to pick her up and then went outside and searched for a cab which luckily he found pretty soon. Seeing that the girl was about to give birth, the cab driver speed up to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, with Hinata whimpering in Kiba's arms some nurses came and put Hinata in a wheelchair, taking her to a room where she could give birth quietly. Kiba followed her from behind, while he called Hana and announced her that the baby was coming. He also texted the people he thought Hinata would like to have here with her, such as Neji, Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura. Everyone besides Sakura got there as soon as they could, worried about their friend. For a while they waited on the hallway next to Kiba until a nurse called him out saying that Hinata wanted to see him. Kiba went into the room and took his place next to Hinata so he could hold her hand, in response she gripped his hand tight at every contraction.

"It's going to be ok baby, I'm here" he tried to calm her down but he only got screams and groans of pain as answers. He never saw Hinata in so much pain and at the moment, Kiba really hated Naruto for doing this for her, he never felt such a burning raw negative emotion for anybody in his life. As another contraction hit Hinata, he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms, whispering sweet things that should calm her down.

* * *

After Sakura announced her leaving, Shi offered to walk her home and she accepted, after she told him that she was actually going to her cosine's place. They walked, still laughing from one of Yugitoo's jokes. When they arrived in front of Konan's apartment building they stared at each other for a few awkward seconds, silently wondering if they should hug now or just say goodbye. Shi was the first to decide as he stepped backed and waved at her, saying a quick goodbye. After that she rushed into the building and up the stairs to Konan's apartment. Using her spare key, Sakura opened to find everything packed besides the furniture in boxes.

"Konan? What the heck are with those?" Konan was waiting for her in the kitchen with two cups of tea, but Sakura refused her as she just had a coffee. Konan sighed, she really didn't know how to tell Sakura this. Why was it all so difficult lately?

"I'm moving back to Ame. I can't pay the rent here anymore as I'm alone and...I have this feeling... something calls me there Kura! I can't stay here anymore." Even though she used her childhood nickname that she disliked so much, seeing Konan smiling like, like before every bad thing happened, made her happy and she couldn't do anything more besides smile. Ame was hundreds of miles away and it would be hard without Konan around, the only person she truly considers her friend. But somehow, she will survive.

"Promise me we will skype at least twice a week." the pinkette insisted.

"Only if you promise me that in your summer break you will visit me" the other girl giggled happily. Sakura nodded smirking as she hugged her cosine happily. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about Konan's leaving, like another series of bad events will take place. Wasn't like that everytime? Everytime someone important left from her life everything became depressive and another bad thing happened at a short period. Sakura spent one more hour at Konan's place, talking about her depart and what she will do in Ame.

"I'll probably get a job at a local art studio and finish my studies about design. Maybe I'll even do something with my origami. Good thing I still have the key to my parent's apartment." After Konan's parent's died in a car accident she moved to Konoha with Nagato who was also an orphan and at that time, her best friend. They rented this little apartment which they could afford without working until the age of twenty **[1] **when they stopped getting money as they became majors. After that Konan started doing little assignment as a designer, getting more money than somebody else would get for that job, while Nagato worked for the Uchiha Co, as one of their future lawyers. Thinking about Nagato hurt her still after all this time and made her silent.

The conversation stopped there and Sakura decided it was time to leave. Checking her phone she noticed she had a new message, from Kiba. _Strange..._ Reading she gasped and almost dropped her phone on the kitchen tiles. She said her final goodbyes to Konan and took a cab to the hospital. When she arrived everyone was silent and Ino and Neji were crying. _I never saw Neji cry. What happened!?_

"Sorry I'm late, how's Hinata?"

* * *

**[1] In Japan you are considered a mature person when you have twenty years. Usually, in other countries, like mine, you are considered a mature person at eighteen. **


	20. Old friends and new enemies

**A.N. : I kinda became addicted to writing more and more and ****_more _**** drama xD but I promise that in the end, the main characters - aka DeiSaku - will have a happy ending. I can't promise that the others will have one though xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late, how is Hinata?"

Neji just hanged his head lower, whipping his tears away while Ino cried harder. Everyone was just silent and Sakura didn't know what to make out of it. She saw the message only almost two hours later what could have happened in said time? Just then a nurse came out of the room with a crying baby in her arms, a boy from what she could see. So the baby was alive then... Something must have happened to Hinata that's the only explanation for why Neji, _Neji Hyuuga_ , was crying. Kiba came out slowly from the room, a dark frown covering his face while his bangs covered his bangs. Sakura can't remember ever seeing him like that in her life.

"Is she..." the pinkette didn't dare to finish her sentence. It couldn't be possible. She saw Hinata a few days ago, healthy, well, smiling and happily waiting for her due date. She was after all only eight months pregnant. Kiba punched the wall multiple times until his knuckles started bleeding, making a hole in the wall and Neji stopped him. Then Kiba screamed from the bottom of his lungs, a long growl of pain and mourning. He then glared at Sakura, the only one who dared to speak. "She's dead. And it's all because of that Uzumaki. If I find him he's a dead man and if you dare to help him Haruno you're next on my list." he stormed out of the hospital.

Sakura remained speechless while Neji brushed past her, not so gently, and followed Kiba. He also wanted to teach Naruto a lesson, to revenge his cosine's honour. Shikamaru silently mouthed to her a "go" and she ran away, she needed to find Naruto and warn him. He has been a jerk and a dick to Hinata for leaving her and then not even caring about the baby, his baby. But he was still one of her best friends even though deep down she denied it. That's why she hurried to his home, knowing that today he was home alone – she talked to him that day at school and she was the only one who actually talked to him during that summer. She knew that he wasn't as alright as he pretended to be. He was also a wreck. He wanted to talk to Hinata, to call her, to visit her but she was always with Neji and Kiba and they wouldn't let him come around a mile nearby her.

When she arrived on Naruto's street she could see already three figures in the dark, lit only by the lantern on the street. Sakura hid into a bush, peeking at the sight before of her. One of the figures she could clearly recognize as Naruto, his face lighted, his eyes scared and frightened. Sakura also noticed that blood was dripping down his cheek. In front of him were two dark figures. One of them growled like an animal, like an wolf, and then jumped to attack him, knocking Naruto down on the ground. The figure started to punch him until he couldn't feel his fists anymore, but somehow Naruto succeeded to roll over, punching the figure and then running away. Then she noticed the second figure that she recognized as the street's light covered his head. It was Neji. He pulled out a knife and chased after the blonde Uzumaki. Sakura shrieked and jumped out of the bush, compromising her position.

"Naruto!" she screamed and just as Neji caught up with him and stabbed him several times in his abdomen, but Naruto tried ran again. Neji wasn't one to give up though as he quickly pulled the blonde to the ground and continued to stab him in his chest. Meanwhile the other figure, that Sakura couldn't recognize as his face was covered by a hoodie, started to run towards her. The pinkette tried to hide from it but he caught her and pushed her with her front against the closest tree.

"If you peep a word to the police or to anyone else I'll keep my word Haruno and go after you."

As the figure knocked her out and let her down on the grass, the only thought in her mind was a name. _Kiba. _

* * *

The next day after he finally had sex with somebody after such a long time, Deidara laid all day in bed. He thought that maybe it will help him forget but it didn't. It made it worse. He couldn't stop comparing the way Sakura's body would react to his touch, like it set her skin on fire, to the way the girl from last night's body reacted. He didn't even know her name, not that he was curious about it. He felt disgusted that she gave in so easily to sleep with him. Sakura wouldn't have done that. He screamed in his pillow. Why was she so perfectly made for him?

When the night came, he took Hidan, the only one who accepted to go to a club, and searched for another bar. At a point, they passed by a strip club and Hidan suggested to go in. Being bored anyway, he accepted. They sat somewhere in the back and after her show, the girl came to them with a sly smirk on her lips. She flirted with Deidara shamelessly, her intentions as clear as a bright sky that Ame never had. So, the only solution that came natural was to accept her flirting and continue it, to let her take him to the upper floor where the bedroom's for the other part of the club were, letting Hidan swearing all alone.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, she took off the only pieces of cloth she had – a pink bra with lace and a ribbon between her breasts and a matching thong – and went to lay down in bed, giving Deidara a lustful look. He took off his shirt and pants, sighing. Sex became so meaningless now, like cigarettes after he became an adult and it wasn't illegal anymore to smoke them. It was something that he could always get with some money or for free, he didn't need to wait nor fight for it. As he approached the girl – he restrained himself from calling her a whore or prostitute – and got on top of him. The girl, a brunette with short hair only now did he look closely to her, rolled them over and slowly licked every muscle on his chest and abs until she reached down to his boxers.

She took the boxers off of him and looked in his eyes with lust and then surprise at finding them rather cold and emotionless. Usually the men who come here would have already fucked her senseless, not caring about anything else than to get that release. He intrigued her and she secretly hoped that it won't be the last time he paid a visit to this strip club. Deidara analyzed the girl more as her head started to bob up and down his member. She was rather skinny and not so big in chest. Her skin was also pretty pale and it reminded him of Sakura. Why did he see her in every woman? Why did he always compared every woman with Sakura. Even before the break up, he had this habit to compare other women with Sakura and she always came on top, being better than the other in any way he could find.

He stopped her doings and rolled them over once again. Deidara turned her around with her back facing him and penetrated her. He wasn't gentle in any way, nor did the girl find pleasurable his roughness. Instead of moaning, she whimpered all the time while he abused her body. When he was done, he left some yen on the nightstand next to the bed, put his clothes one then withdrew from the room. In the end, the girl regretted her thought, praying instead that he won't come there again.

Deidara though felt nothing. He only thought of how he could improve his explosive and when could he finally test him, when will their first attack be.

* * *

She woke up when the sun started to get high on the sky. It couldn't have been later than five in the morning. She was still on the grass where Kiba let her be, finding the dew in her hair and on her clothes a nuisance. Remembering last night she quickly got up and ran all the way to her house, to safeness. Her mother was sleeping soundly on the couch in the living – probably she was too tired to make it to her own bed. Although the TV was turned on, it didn't show anything as they couldn't afford to pay the bill for the last two months. Sakura sighed as she covered Mebuki with a blanket, even though the coldness of the night started to fade away. She wanted to help her mother somehow but she couldn't find any way to do it. She tried to get a job but didn't find any place that would hire her.

Sakura was too tired to do anything, but somehow the images from last night reappeared before her eyes and tears gather in her eyes. Naruto might as well be dead for all she knew, the only thing she remembered was Kiba knocking her out after threatening her. The pinkette didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell the police nor Kushina or Minato. But she had to do something! She had to tell somebody, but who would believe her? Who cared about Naruto besides her nowadays? And then it hit her. But...could she trust him? It didn't matter, he was her last hope. With that in mind she dialled Sasuke's number and he surprised him by answering right away.

"Sasuke...please come to my place I need to tell you something important." That's all she said before she hang up. She was scared and paranoid, maybe Kiba and Neji were spying on her right that moment, maybe they were listening to her calls. How would she live like this? How would she step out of her house without fearing that one of them will come and kidnap her or kill her to make sure their secret is safe?

In less than five minutes, Sasuke knocked at her window. She was glad he picked up the secret message to not come at her door – if her mom woke up, she couldn't explain to her why a boy – even if it was Sasuke – came so early to her house. She opened the window quickly and after he got in she assured that the window was locked and nobody could enter her room on that way. Sasuke rose a black eyebrow at Sakura's action. She talked lowly, almost in a whisper, and fear could clearly be read on her face. He asked her the purpose of summoning him at this early hour and she made him sit down. She sat next to him on her bed before she continued to talk.

"Hinata had her baby yesterday..." the pinkette waited for his nod before taking in a deep breath and letting it all out. "And she died while giving birth. Neji and Kiba were very very angry and they wanted revenge... They went to Naruto's house – he was home alone yesterday you know?" to which he answered with another nod – Naruto no matter how moronic or idiotic he got was still his best friend. "And..they got into a fight and Neji pulled out a knife and..." her speech was interrupted this time by the tears that started to run down her cheeks and the heartbreaking sob that put a knot in her neck. He awkwardly petted her back, encouraging to continue her story. He also felt a stab in his chest at hearing what she said. Naruto was after all the only person that could understand him to a point.

"Did you follow them or how did you see the fight?" said Sasuke in a tone just as low as hers. She nodded.

"Yes, Kiba threatened everyone in the hospital, but especially me that he's going after Naruto and everyone who helps him is dead. When I saw the knife..." she took a break, the memory is too painful for her. "And when I saw Neji stabbing Naruto..I screamed. And Kiba came after me and knocked me down, but not before he threatened me to keep my mouth shut or else I'm next.." She looked in his eyes with so much pain and so much sorrow. They both felt like the past couple of years never happened and the two of them were still best friends, close as never, being a part of a trio that includes Naruto. But now Naruto was gone...forever.

"Sasuke, please find Naruto if he's still alive and if not..." she didn't dare to continue her thought. It was asking too much from somebody she didn't have a right to ask a favour or at least so she though. He whipped her tears away looking angry and ready to punch – or kill – somebody.

"Don't worry Sakura. I will revenge him, even it costs me years of prison."

* * *

**A.N. : Don't you love cliffhangers? I know I do xD also...from next chapter we will enter somehow in ****_flashback mode. _****I feel like I haven't given enough of DeiSaku and their character develompment as a couple is close to zero. So it will take around five or more chapters until we will return to present time and see what happenes next. Also omg! Sasuke shows his good side xD**


	21. How they met

**A.N. : So yeah..just as I said we will have some flasbacks chapters from now on xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A week passed by quickly and there was no word from Naruto, Sasuke, Neji or Kiba. Kushina and Minato announced the police about their son's disappearance and they were searching for him everywhere. Konan also left the town a few days ago and Sakura felt lonelier than ever. Her mom was always working her ass off at her office, her friends were all mourning Hinata – and it was selfish of her to want them to pay attention to her, to notice her and try to make her feel something else besides solitude. She also found out from her mother that her dad left Konoha and moved with Shizune to Suna, where she was a teacher now and he worked at a small but important local company.

Laying in bed, hugging her pillow, the rosette decided that she's not going to leave her bed that day. Not because she really didn't want to go to school or was too scared to see Kiba or Neji, not because she was too tired or too frustrated that she still hasn't found a job yet and more and more bills gathered, not even because her new cuts were very itchy and burned her skin – though all of the above were some reasons for her decision, they weren't the main one. Today was 21st September which meant so many things to Sakura. Last year on the exact same day, Deidara asked her out and she accepted after around three weeks of his pushiness, the day they had their second kiss in the first row at Deidara's favourite band's concert in Konoha. She wanted sleep as there was no other way to stop thinking about Deidara that day so Sakura took two sleeping pills and fell into a deep slumber. Though her mind wasn't ready yet to stop thinking about Deidara, giving her dreams about him – memories, the best and the worst moments they had.

* * *

_It was the end of September. Sakura had just finished school for the day and went to the recently opened art gallery in town. She always liked art, admiring it or painting in the art class as it seems that's the only artistic activity that she could do in the art class. But... it wasn't exactly her thing. She wanted to become a doctor, to save people, to do good to the humanity in a different way, though it might as well be considered art. _

_Sakura entered the gallery and a few heads turned to her making her both blush and glare. She looked really pretty in the white dress that was just a little higher than her knees, her flat shoes with a ribbon at her ankle, a pale pink cardigan covering her bare shoulders, and her hair pulled up in a French bun, a very delicate and elegant one. She wondered how she ended up here, maybe it was because of boredom or maybe because she didn't want to go home just yet, but definitely it was because she wanted to get rid of Sasuke and Naruto – well...more of Sasuke. She has been avoiding him lately, too tired to put up with him and his temperament. _

_The pinkette noticed a blonde...girl? walking by every painting, studying it intensely and then scribbling down something in a notebook. She studied the girl more closely and to her surprise she discovered that he was actually a boy. Now she wanted to face palm herself as he turned a little and she could see him very well. His face was as it is nothing but feminine and after a quick check out, the only thing that she found girly was his long hair that was put in a tail at the moment. But it couldn't be longer than Sasuke's brother's hair. He seemed to be the same age as him too. She turned her head around and looked at the painting before her, trying to analyze some symbols from it._

_Deidara had been at the gallery for more than an hour now, he took every painting and analyzed it, taking notes for the painting class he had. He heard the door open and noticed that everyone turned silent for awhile then the buzzing came back. He ignored that event though, until he felt being watched. The blonde put his pen down and looked around the gallery at the people that gathered in the time he has been there. Mostly were some art students he recognized from his classes but then his eyes fixed on the pinkette with the cute outfit at three paintings away from him. _

_He huffed looking at her appearance and the first thought that came to his mind at that moment was who the hell would dye their hair pink. He analyzed the girl a bit more as she looked familiar, then his eyes widened as he recognized her as the chick who kicked Sasori's ass a few months before at another gallery for one of his perverted comments ._

_ He must have been staring at her for quite awhile as a moment later she glared at him and said "It's natural." then just walked away. _Natural?_ He thought. What was natural? He looked dumbfounded at the door until it hit him and he wanted to slap himself for being an idiot. She was talking about her hair. _Hmpf... natural my ass.

* * *

_It was a little awkward when he saw her the next at the local library searching for a book in the philosophy section. Deidara wondered if she was a student too, maybe even at philosophy, but she didn't look old enough, he gave her at most fifteen or sixteen years. He just took his book – The history of beauty – and left. _

_After a few days she saw him again at the mall while she was out with Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru and to her surprise the blonde was hanging out with Sasuke's brother. To her bigger surprise, Itachi – she remembered his name just then – headed towards them with the blonde in his tracks. _

_"Hey teme's brother!" Naruto screamed and waved at him, earning a punch on his head from the pinkette next to him. _Violent eh?_ Deidara smirked, and noticing this the pinkette blushed out of embarrassment. What was his problem. Itachi approached Sasuke with the ever emotionless look on his face and gave him a message from Mikoto. Naruto invited Itachi and his "friend" to join them at their games, earning a punch this time from Sasuke._

_Shikamaru and Sasuke turned around with Sakura right behind them, heading to the games room. When the pinkette turned around to check if Naruto was coming after them, she noticed that although Itachi headed to the ice cream parlour, his blonde friend was still there looking at her, with the same smirk on his lips. _Creep_ she mentally insulted him then left with her friends. He stayed in the same spot a little longer, until Itachi brought him his ice cream and wondered curiously why was she hanging out with so many boys when clearly she was girly, yet there weren't any girls around. He found her intriguing and odd at the same time. _

_After another couple of days he saw her with Konan at the mall again, this time shopping – well Konan had a few shopping bags in her hand while Sakura just walked beside her smiling. The blue haired girl noticed him and waved at him smiling. He nodded his head as an answer to her greeting and saw his way, wondering why the pinkette was he bumping into the pinkette. Was she a stalker or something? In the meantime, Sakura wanted to ask her cosine who was the mysterious blonde but kept to herself. _

_In the weekend, more precisely on Saturday, he went to his favourite cafe, a small one that was near the Art College where he studied. He had a few books with him, as he could concentrate better there with a cup of coffee than at home. But as soon as he entered the cafe, his jaw dropped. _What the hell is pinkie doing here?_ He thought angrily as he approached her table. She seemed to be reading and when he was close enough he confirmed that theory. He sat on the chair opposite to her, at the same table and only then did she look up to him, pulling out her earphones. She opened her mouth trying to say something but he cut her off._

_"Are you a stalker, un?" he asked her with a frown on his face. She chocked with her coffee –late macchiato with extra sugar, as always – and looked at him like he just came out of a sanatorium. She glared at him so angrily he was taken aback. _

_"I beg your pardon?" but he wasn't one to give up easily._

_"You heard me pinkie and by the way, why the hell did you dye your hair pink?" she had it, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she practically screamed at him "I told you it's natural you asshole!" then slipped oh so slowly on her seat, hiding from the others customers' judging look. _

_"So if you're not a stalker then...the library?" _

_"I love to read all kind of books" she shrugged._

_"The mall?" he raised an eyebrow._

_"I was hanging out with my best friends and with Shikamaru..." _

_"Then how do you even know Konan, un?"_

_"She's my cosine, moron." She giggled. He chuckled too, okay maybe it was all just a weird coincidence. He held his hand out for her to shake and introduced himself. "I'm Deidara" She smiled sheepishly and shook his hand "I'm Sakura." _

_They stayed at the that table for more than an hour, talking about all kind of things from school and collage to art and books to the movie that was on TV last night. In the end, she gave him her phone number, as he asked her to do, and her IM address. They both left the cafe with a smirk on their faces, not even suspecting what their relationship will develop into. _

* * *

**A.N.: Everything in italics is part of flashback...also I would really like to know what do you think of the story so far and if you have any suggestions how it could improve please tell me! xD**


	22. The art of avoiding

**A.N.: I'm so sorry for the late update and I can justify it! I was a volunteer at my school as it organized and hosted this year's ITYM (Internation Tournament of Young Mathematicians)and I and a friend of mine had to be guides and translators for one of France's team. I actually enjoyed myself even though it was hard to understand their english (but I bet it was hard to understand mine) and I'm pround to say that my team won the first place! xD so now they returned to France this morning and I finally wrote this chapter. Hope I can make it up as it's one hell long of a chapter! I don't think I'll ever write one as long as this one again xD Sorry for the long rant but..yeah xD Also we're still in flashback mode if it's a little confusing for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_The following weeks went very smoothly and the two of them talked as much as they could either on messenger online or through text or sometimes when she expected less he would surprise her and call her. Whenever they met in the city or in the park, Sakura will greet him either with a wave or a smile and he will respond with his trade mark grin. One day when she and Konan went out to a cafe for a cup of coffee, Sakura slipped and asked Konan how were the things with her famous gang, Akatsuki._

_"There isn't much to tell. You know they don't act recklessly and without a reason as they are said to. Some of them are calm people, well besides Deidara and Hidan of course." she giggled. Sakura's eyes widened with shock and her heart stopped for a second. Deidara was in Akatsuki. She always heard about the gang being pure evil and bad mouthed by everyone in Konoha, children and adults, but there were little things that were actually known about it, like the members. Sakura knew about Konan and her boyfriend Nagato as they told her about Akatsuki when it was formed, when Nagato created it. _

_"D-Deidara is in Akatsuki?" she stuttered and to her and to her disappointment Konan nodded slightly surprised at her cosine's behaviour. "Do you have a crush or something on him?" the blue haired woman asked teasingly and Sakura answered quickly, turning as red as a tomato with an "Of course not!"_

_To her horror she noticed Deidara with Nagato coming to the cafe, and once the blonde noticed he was being watched by the pinkette a big smirk crept on his lips. She quickly apologized to Konan and went out of the cafe through the back door, surprising all the Akatsuki members. _

_Next time she saw him was in the park. He was alone and...was that a brush in his hand? Sakura nodded to herself as she took a second look and discovered that he was indeed painting. _Well... I did meet him at the art museum after all and he studies art_ , she mused to herself. The pinkette tried to go unnoticed by the artist and failed miserably. Still Deidara didn't call after her, only watched her back as she quickly retreated. It was the same time when he bumped into her on a crowded street and she pretended that she didn't notice him and the same was a few days later at the library. She ignored all his text and didn't answer at any of his calls and the blonde found it frustrating that it bothered him so much the attitude of a little girl_

_A week after he saw her on the street and as she noticed him, Sakura turned away and tried to run only to be stopped by a certain blonde grabbing her hand. The pinkette whose face was red struggled but Deidara only pulled her closer, flash against his chest. She struggled harder and threatened to scream for help if he didn't let it go, but he wanted answers. When she opened her mouth ready to let out a deafening scream, he stopped her pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide and for a moment Sakura became limp in his arms and her heart stopped beating. Deidara smirked and silently wondered if she fainted in his arms, but when he nibbled at her lower lip it was like all hell broke loss as Sakura punched his chest with her little powerful fists and kicked her feet trying to hit him until eventually he pulled apart, because her hits and punches started to hurt a lot. _

* * *

_They haven't talked to each other or seen each other around for a week after that. Deidara gave up searching for her in the third day and believed it just wasn't meant to be. It wasn't like he was one keen on relationship. His longest one lasted a month and he didn't really have as much feelings for the girl, a short girl with short black hair and black eyes from his hometown Iwa, a childhood friend of his, Kurotsuchi. By the time one of his favourite bands, Three Days Grace, had a concert in town at the middle of October with their new album Transit to Venus, he almost forgot about the mysterious pinkette that intrigued him. Yet he saw her at the concert, in the first row, eyes only for the band ignoring her surroundings, wearing her hair in a ponytail and a T-Shirt with the band, and he realised that maybe... maybe they had more in common then he first suspected and that maybe it was worth it a try. _

_He didn't approach her at the concert, no, he waited in the third row, eyes switching from the stage to the pinkette that was jumping to the rhythm of the rock guitar, until it was all finished. To his surprise when he went to her outside, she didn't ran away and his trade mark grin made its way on his face. She thought a lot about him lately, more than he thought about her. Their first kiss triggered something in her that neither she nor anyone else could control, something that one day will be the death of her. They were right in front of each other and without even noticing their faces were inches apart. _

_"Go on a date with me, un." he all but demanded, there was no way to be a simple request. _

_"Yes." her answer was a bit shaken but he ignored it and kissed her, showed her what a true kiss felt like, not just a peck on the lips, but one of those that made you dizzy and gave you butterflies in your stomach, turning your legs to jelly and over all making you melt._

* * *

_Two days after the concert it was time for their first date and Sakura couldn't be any more nervous than she already was. She stayed and tried to look for a decent but still hot outfit all day, at a point she wandered if she went mad, after all not even when she goes out with Sasuke – and the others of course - she puts so much effort in looking nice. In the end she settled for a white button up shirt with skinny jeans and black stilettos. Classy, but still looking good. They agreed to meet at the cafe they first introduced themselves – that later will become _their _cafe, their favourite Starbucks – because Sakura's parents would never agree of him. They also decided – though it was more because of Sakura's pushiness – that nobody will find out about them._

_She studied him for a long time, tried to make a characterisation of his persona. And honesty, he was a jerk. He was a jerk with almost everyone and acted as the world was his most of the time, but he was an artist, maybe he was even a little crazy but that comes in the package of belonging to the world of beauty, of art. But at the same time, while he was one of the rudest persons she met, he was one of the nicest at the same time, at least with her. He wasn't the romantic type, though he had his moments, he was impulsive and every decision had to be taken on the spot, everything was a fleeting for him and he saw it as the most beautiful expression of art. He was unpredictable in one word._

_While Deidara was approaching the cafe to meet with Sakura, he wandered why he found her attractive in more ways than one. She didn't have such a big chest, at least if she had, her clothes hid it well, her hips were a little big, but it was okay with him. Her hair was pink for god's sake, and it wasn't dyed – Sakura convinced it only after almost two months of knowing each other, when he noticed her hair colour didn't change at all, like it should if it was dyed. She was smart, sometimes too smart and the girl liked to have moments when she acts like she knows it all, and it reminded him of Itachi, one of his good friends who he could trust but at the same time despised for his cockiness and arrogance. She was also three years younger and just because she wasn't yet an adult yet, but on the other hand he hit legal adulthood only a few months ago. Was he a paedophile for dating her? Yet he couldn't find the reason behind his attraction for the pinkette. Was it the way she screamed when she was angry? For that raw emotion on her face, for how easy it was to tease and annoy her? Was it because she cared for her important ones dearly and he wanted to be one of them? Or maybe for the sparkle in her eyes when she was happy and told him about things he found boring but for her meant the world – like that time when she told him about the surgery she watched live._

_He found Sakura waiting for him, rather annoyed by his lagging, sipping from a big frappe. Deidara pecked her lips and gave her a rose that day, which she still had, pressed between the pages of an old medical book, but if asked, the pinkette would rather admit that she kissed Rock Lee than her possession on said flower. It was truly beautiful and kinda unique too, maybe he bought it as a metaphor for them. At the base the flower was pale, in a yellowish tone, but gradually it changed colours until the tips of its petals were a reddish pink. It also had a lot of thorns and when Sakura took it from his hands, she punctured in one of them. _

_Nonetheless, they had a wonderful time, visiting the art museum again which had a different gallery now to Deidara's enthusiasm and joy and he didn't stop until he review every and each of the painting and sculptures, trying to find a deeper meaning to their symbolism. To his over joy, Sakura didn't stay silent and actually said her on opinions and views on the works of art. When they were done, the sky was starting to darken and the moon made its pale appearance. He kissed her hard, making her feel even more dizzy than last time before they reached her house . They promised to meet each other the next day in park, because it was Sunday and they both had for once an open schedule. _

* * *

_Three weeks have passed since they got together, and Sakura was troubled. Deidara was nice with her and treated her well, like she wanted to be treated by a boy. When she was with him, nothing else was in her mind besides the fact that they were together and they were young and they live on the moment. But when she was alone with her thoughts...she also thought about a certain boy who used to be her best friend until her stupid crush that maybe, kinda, sort of isn't gone. The pinkette signed as she opened her messenger application._

_ *Cherrypunk signed in*_

_ She didn't even want to make an account on facebook or any other said besides her mail and skype, which she used mainly with Ino and Naruto, but lately since Deidara saw the application on her phone, he gave her his id and sometimes, late at night or when her parents weren't at home, they'd call each other and have a little video chat. She needed to admit that she loved those moments, especially before bed when Deidara was looking tired and cute and had his hair put up in a bun in a cute but at the same time hot way and she felt selfish to keep him up until ungodly hours in the morning just to _talk_ with him but... wasn't that what they should do in a relationship? The pinkette smiled as she saw his id online and didn't hesitate to start a chat._

_ Cherrypunk: hey :)...you there?_

_Artbang!: yep. 'sup?_

_She couldn't help but smile at his quick response. _

_Cherrypunk: well...nothing..just..missed you? ugh I suck at this things uwu;;_

_Artbang!: hmm...you never told me I am your first boyfriend*smirk* I discover new things about you everyday_

_Cherrypunk: you should have expected it when I couldn't stop talking about my past crush on Sasuke _

_Artbang!: well I hope you won't be able to stop talking about me from now on_

_Cherrypunk: full of yourself aren't you?_

_Artbang!: only for you babe ;)_

_She flushed at the nickname. She could literally _feel_ his smirk all across Konoha._

_Cherrypunk: Shannaro don't use the creepy emoticon it makes you look like a paedophile!_

_Artbang!: ;);););););) _

_Artbang!: and even if I did that in real life there's no way I'd look like Orochimaru. I'm so glad his not my sensei anymore, but he's still yours :P_

_Cherrypunk: talking about snakes...I..need to tell you something_

_Artbang!: then do tell_

_He frowned. She acted a bit off today, even earlier when he called her around noon. From the corner of his eye he noticed that it was already ten o'clock. _Maybe I just carried away with my new sculpture that I didn't even noticed how the time passed_ he mused for himself._

_Cherrypunk: *sigh* I might still have..a little just a little feeling left for Sasuke..._

_Artbang!: I knew that already..._

Yeah I knew it but you didn't have to confirm it damn it! _he thought angrily glaring at the innocent display. Meanwhile Sakura was trying to remember how her face muscles worked so she could close her mouth before a fly decided to enter it. _

_Cherrypunk: ...you did?_

_Artbang!: yeah..._

_There was a silence, a few minutes when neither of them wrote anything. After all...what was there to say?_

_Cherrypunk: why haven't you told me anything then !?.._

_Artbang!: what is there to say? I'll make you truly fall in love with me for the rest of your life, making you happy like nobody will be able to make you feel, I'm gonna completely make you get over that duck butt haired emo and then...we'll see what happens. _

_Artbang!: You know I don't like thinking ahead...it's not artistic at all._

_Cherrypunk: you make it sound so...cold. I'm curious..._

_Artbang!: careful then kitty_

_Artbang!: you know what curiosity did to the cat *smirk*_

_Cherrypunk: I'm no kitty!_

_Cherrypunk: and..do you at least like me?_

_Artbang!: Sakura I can count on one hand how many serious relationships I had but even those haven't lasted more than a month_

_Artbang!: I'm not a man made for this...shit _

_Her eyebrow twitched at the fact that he called their relationship, dating her, shit._

_Artbang!: but there's something about you that makes me come for more_

_Artbang!: I don't know what though.._

_Cherrypunk: let it be a mystery then...once you discover what you'll get bored of me and then leave.._

_Artbang!: stop talking about a possible break up. if you want to break up just say so_

_Artbang!: but I don't want that. If I did this conversation will have ended long ago. so get that into your big forehead pinkie_

_Cherrypunk: you're gonna seduce me with your elegant and intelligent words BLONDIE*sarcastic*_

_She waited for a reply for him but nothing came in the next almost twenty minutes. Was this his way of ending the conversation? And if it was...was this way of indirectly breaking up with her?_

_Cherrypunk:...u still there?_

_As worry started to take its best from her and giving her exaggerated sceneries in her head she heard a noise, the leafs from the tree in front of her house rustling. Then she heard a knock on her window and it almost gave her a heart attack when she saw Deidara, hanging on a branch smirking and knocking on her window. Was he insane!? _Actually cut that, is he _that_ insane? _thought Sakura as she opened the window for him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you!? You could have fallen and then break your neck and end up in a hospital and maybe be paralyzed for life, oh god what the hell would I do without you if you _died_ I could never forgive you or myself if you-" her rambling was cut off shortly by Deidara's lips on hers, kissing her lazily but sweetly. After all... he just ran from the other part of the town to her house, climbed a tree like a fucking Romeo and all that at almost eleven o'clock . A little more and it will be midnight. Maybe she was right. There was something wrong with him, with his heart and with his brain since he met her but he be damned if he regretted any of it. Maybe... maybe this will work._

_"I thought that maybe this will work better than chatting online, un." Deidara smirked at her flash cheeks as he sat on the chair in front of her office. "You say you still have feelings for that douche, yet you worry so much for me, un." he said his point. She just smiled and sat in his lap, arms immediately circling around his neck. "Idiot." She mumbled before kissing him again._

* * *

**A.N.: I want to remember you again that in Japan you are considered legaly an adult at the age of 20 if you are confused. Also I wanted for a long time to try an write a chat. Chosing the name for Deidara was really easy...like..it's obvious why it's the way it is! xD But for Sakura..well... the cherry part is obvious again but when she made her account, she still had the crush on Sasuke and wanted to look good in his eyes, bad ass so..there's the punk part. Just thought I have to make that clear xD. Don't get used to this happy scenario. One more flashback chapter and we'll get back to present. I wonder if Naruto is still alive, you? **

**Also let's see if we can make 50 reviews, cause I'm a sucker for them. I love you guys for sticking with my story so far!~**


	23. Fireworks on drugs

**A.N.: The last few flashbacks xD enjoying DeiSaku while you can..for the next few-maybe up to ten- chapters you won't really get any xD I feel evil and I love it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would have been called Deidara and the story would have concentrated on a certain ninja bomber from Iwagakure. **

* * *

_Secretly he always wished she had more courage to face her friends' anger and admit it to them that she, Sakura Haruno, was dating Deidara Iwa, an Akatsuki member. But he didn't push her as everyone expected him. He let her decide the boundaries of their relationship, by all terms. It was almost their first "monthversary" as she called it and he smiled shyly thinking that he was right. This was going to last longer, longer than he would have ever dreamed of, maybe all their lives. With that in mind he googled the chords for a song, that he will play for Sakura._

_This song later became _their _song, more like a serenade from him for her. It fit them, their story so far. It was none other than _Only one _by Yellowcard. Sakura never was one to listen heavy music, like metal or just rock. But she started after she came to Deidara's – and Sasori's as she found out later – place on their first monthversary because he called her after classes to come there, she decided to give it a try. Some of the bands, most of them, that Deidara listened were far from calm and nothing less than explosive. The guitar's riffs were always surprising and in one word mind blowing. Soon she became addicted to this kind of music, as it reminded her of her beloved boyfriend, that was even more happier that he converted yet another person to this genre of music._

_The first time Sakura came to his place she was surprised he lived in a flat for students and was a little annoyed when she found that he shared said apartment with none other than Sasori, who she couldn't stand since he commented that one time that "her ass makes up for her breasts" and she punched him straight in the face. But with time the two of them became less tense around each other and even friendly, which made Deidara relieved as the only thing he didn't want was to watch Sakura and Sasori throwing things at each other, destroying the apartment and almost destroying one of his paintings – this event occurred the second time she came to said place._

_Sakura was surprised and anxious, a little angry as Deidara took her hand in his smirking and led the way to his room._

_"If you got any funny ideas in your mind I suggest to give up as nothing of the sort will happen." she puffed, hands on her hips as she glared at his trademark grin. "Just sit down, un." Deidara said as he picked up his guitar and started to play the all too familiar notes to her. He never mentioned before that anything about knowing how to play guitar and it surprised her. But what couldn't Deidara's hands do? She was in a trance listening to his soft yet manly voice, and watching his fingers slip over the strings making it look like it was the easiest thing on earth. As he put the guitar away she jumped on him and hugged him tight, leaving a small kiss on his neck before pulling apart and running out of the room. _

_This let his speechless on the bed as he looked at the door with a straight face. _What the..._ but she returned soon enough with a gift in her hands, making his eyebrows rise in surprise. They didn't talk about getting each other's gift, she even said that for her it was enough to spend the day with him. Quietly he took the gift from her hands and unwrapped it rather fast and a little violent making her twitch, after all she put a lot of effort to wrap it up. The gift was simple but he loved it anyway. It was bento box with food made by her – he wasn't sure that it was eatable though – a pack of clay from his favourite brand and some new brushes._

* * *

_The rest of their monthversaries were either dates at his place or at a dark cinema where nobody saw them, but it remained a tradition for him to sing something for her at the guitar that day which always made her smile – except the time when he played _Don't cry_ by Guns'n'Roses and she, ironically, cried as she found the song too sad for her. The rest of the Akatsuki found out about them around two weeks after their first month as a couple when Sakura came to visit Deidara and Sasori opened the door. All hell broke loose and Deidara thought their neighbours were going to call the cops from all the mess and screams they heard. Later that night, the rest of Akatsuki – Hidan – decided to have a mini party and what better place than the messy apartment? _

_Konan couldn't help but giggle as she discovered about her cosine and Deidara, and straight laugh out loud when she found out that Sakura put Sasori to clean everything and he accepted! In his defence Sasori said that nothing is more scary than a hormonal woman with a broom in her hand and he got said broom thrown in his head, making him fall on his ass. That's all it took for Hidan to crack too and laughed on the floor right next to Konan while Nagato questioned the sanity of his gang. He silently mused that Sakura made a nice addition to the group, making the scenario little more happy and feminine, after all before her there were six males and only one female. _

_After that night Sakura and Konan became even closer, thing observed by Rookie 9 and her parents too as they would often complain about her spending too much time with her cosine. Sakura just brushed them off. _If only they knew who I truly hang out with_, she'd always shake her head._

* * *

_"Have you ever went to a collage party, un?" Deidara asked her one day as they were eating chips on his bed. The blonde was smirking and she knew it all too well what that smirk of his brought: only troubles. Sakura shook her head and rose a curios eyebrow at her boyfriend, encouraging him to continue his idea. His smirk only got wider as he pushed a chips between her lips making her blush a little. She pulled him closer by his pullover and as he caressed her cheek, the pinkette noticed that his hands were cold. She frowned and kissed him hard, deeply, and a little sloppy too. Deidara noticed that even though they were having a salty snack right now she was still as sweet as ever, even more sweet because of the hot chocolate they had an hour or so ago to warm up from the snowy weather outside. It was the end of December and New Year's Eve was in a few days._

_As the girl pulled apart for air, the blonde smirked and told her his plan. "It seems Mikoto let Itachi throw a New Year's Eve party this year too – it's a wander really, last year we pretty much turn the house upside down literally, un – and guess who can come with me, un." His smirk never faded away. Her eyes widened a little and he watched as her swollen lips pouted. Really, they've been together for more than three months and yet he still find her fascinating like he didn't see half of her personality. "I need a good alibi. Especially that we'll probably stay overnight at the Uchiha mansion... Good thing I know this year Sasuke goes to Naruto's party too. And I need to find something to tell the others too." she made worries for nothing in Deidara's opinion and that made him chuckle._

_"How did we get this far and still keep it a secret, un?" he smirked, knowing that she'll pick up his plan of her alibi. "Of course, I should have thought of Konan from the start." she giggled. "And it means I'm not lying at all. Just avoiding some details like the rest of the guests at the party." _I love him_ she thought looking in his blue blue eyes, falling for him over and over again. _

_When the last day in the year came, Sakura couldn't be more nervous. Her parents agreed of her going, but only if Konan came in person to talk to them and pick her up. Her friends, though, were very suspicious. That was the first year she missed the party that they always had and without a clear reason, just that she'll spend her time with Konan. Ino threatened her that she wants all the details from the mini party – that's what she assumed there is, because actually, nobody besides Naruto ever saw Konan in person, and thought that she was really unpopular and will probably just stay home with some friends – where there were going to be with no doubt students. _Hot students at Konoha's Art Collage_. That's the only thing Ino got right. _

_Sakura dressed as usual when she used Konan to take her to one of the parties Deidara wanted her to come – it was the tenth time, more exactly, but after one more month she will lose track of the times she sneaked out of the house – with some jeans with converse and a big hoodie. She had a bag though that hid her tight red strapless dress and her black high heeled stilettos. Konan talked with her parents for a few minutes then the two girls left. As soon as they got at the Uchiha mansion, Deidara took Sakura away that was now dressed in her party outfit, while Konan met with Nagato and got lost in the crowd. Sakura never saw so many people before at one place not even at Sasuke's parties. Itachi was definitely more popular than his little brother. The pinkette didn't recognize anybody until she noticed Hidan talking with some chick and Sasori in the other corner of the room they were currently now in talking with some other guys._

_After a few hours, Deidara took Sakura in a room he was sure nobody dared to enter. Itachi's room. She giggled through her dizzy almost drunken state. Maybe drinking five shots of tequila and three of vodka and mixing it all with some sake wasn't that good of an idea. Deidara next to her seemed dizzy himself but it was only remarkable because of the smirk he wore on his face. She herself dragged him to the bed and ended up underneath him after a not so gently bump. After another one of the many make outs they had that night, he pulled away smirking wider._

_"Have you taken any drugs before, un?" he asked. She stared at him and shock her head. The blonde took out of his jacket some pills._**[1]**_ She looked at him with big curious eyes, slide hazy from the alcohol in her system. "Ecstasy, un." he whispered before kissing her once again. _

_Sakura swears to this day that nothing looks more beautiful, more artistically, more like what Deidara's soul probably looks like inside like the fireworks from Itachi's party, when she was for the first time high._

* * *

Minutes and hours passed as Sakura laid numb in her bed replaying happy and sad and important and useless memories of her and Deidara, of _them. _God did she missed those times, she missed him. If she could only have stopped him from leaving... The day he broke up with her she felt nothing but anger and not even once did it pass through her mind that he was going to leave. Not even once did it pass her mind that she's gonna became _this. _Her childhood self would be so ashamed and would cry at her miserable and pathetic state. Maybe she could have survived the break up and never get to this state if her parents wouldn't have divorced, if Konan wouldn't have left, if Naruto wasn't missing, if Hinata wasn't dead, if Ino would still be her best friend and talk to her, not act like she was on the murderer's side – even though she kinda was on Naruto's side, he was no murderer. The only persons she had left were her mother, Shi –who she got really close to lately – and she liked to think that Sasuke too after Naruto's disappearance though he too was missing. _Maybe he is still searching for Naruto. I hope both of them are ok._

The day passed by quickly and Sakura didn't even noticed when it was already afternoon until somebody knocked at her door. Getting up from bed with a blanket covering her, she checked that her baseball bat was next to the door – just in case – and opened the door. Her eyes went wide with shock and pain and _joy_ while her mouth formed a small o. Tears started to slip for her eyes as she ran outside and jumped to hug the person who rang the bell. She pulled him close to her, as close as she could, not loosening her grip even when he whimpered from pain probably. There was a third person next to them, that preferred to keep silent and watched the two with a small smile that he hid quickly as Sakura pulled apart.

"I get it you missed me Sakura-chan!" Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, with a smile on his face that Sakura knew was a fake one. She didn't care at the moment, Naruto was alive and right in front of her! He was back!

* * *

**A.N.: You really thought I'd let Naruto die? Oh no, the only characters that die will be the ones you least expected xD Don't hate me, or hate me but thank you for reading my story.**

**[1] I think I mentioned before that I know _nothing_ about drugs so..if Ecstasy isn't avaible in pills just ignore that fact and know that they got high. That's all you need to know ^^.**


	24. Not so dead anymore

**A.N.: I stayed home today and well...got bored. I wanted to hold you in suspense after that cliff hanger but yeah xD enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Of course I missed you baka I thought you were... I thought you..." she could say the word dead anymore as it had no more meaning to her. All that matter was that Naruto was alive, back with Sasuke from God knows where, in one piece. _Thank God they're both safe now_ she thought as she wiped her tears. "Let's go inside" she invited the boys. Naruto entered quickly and Sasuke looked to his left and right before carefully, locking the door. Just because Naruto was back didn't mean he was safe.

"How did you find him, Sasuke?" she said curiously. He stayed quiet for a few seconds looking at both of his best friends, though he would never _ever_ admit he considered those morons his best friends, then sighed and decided to speak. "Naruto should start with his part of the story then I'll tell mine."

"Shikamaru sent me a text that day around noon that Hinata went in labour. I panicked and didn't know what to do. I knew I wouldn't be really welcomed to come to the hospital but never would have I imagined that...that..." his voice broke down, signalling the grief and regret he hold for Hinata's death. Both Sasuke and Sakura knew that if he could, Naruto would go back in time and probably propose to Hinata so their kid wouldn't be a bastard..but now...

"The baby...your baby...Kushina and Minato took it. As Hinata was kicked out of her house and her family doesn't want to hear anything about her, the child is now in your custody. Actually Kushina and Minato's custody since you aren't an adult yet..." Sakura whispered to him. Naruto rose his face from his hands and looked at her, shock clearly written in his eyes. "My baby...is it..?"

"A boy." smiled the pinkette. "You should continue your story..." said Sasuke after awhile.

"Yeah...so later after Hinata already...gave birth... Kiba called me and said I was dead meat. They came to my house and started to throw with stones in the window from the first floor, the one from my bedroom, until it broke. I went outside, thinking that maybe I could get some sense into their heads, but Kiba started to punch me and when I tried to run Neji followed me and took out a knife...then I heard somebody calling my name and when I turned around Neji stabbed me..."

"I called you then... I followed Kiba and Neji from the hospital because I knew they were no good and I wanted to warn you but it was too late...after Neji stabbed you Kiba followed me and knocked me out..." confessed Sakura.

"All I remember is waking up in a Orochimaru's house..."finished Naruto. Both of them turned their heads to the Uchiha urging him to continue the story. Sasuke sighed before telling his part. "After Sakura told me what happened I went to Naruto's house and searched in the nearby area, more exactly in the woods. I was lucky enough to find him unconscious with a weak pulse hidden in a bush. Since I couldn't get the police involved in this scandal, I couldn't take him to the hospital. So I took him to the second best option."

"Kabuto?..." whispered Sakura with a little envy in her voice. That prick always showed off and tried to make her feel inferior like he was a better medic than she is. Sasuke nodded. "He was unconscious until yesterday, his wounds were pretty deep and it took awhile for Kabuto to fix him. As Kabuto is not yet a fully trained medic, probably Naruto isn't fixed completely yet either. But he's better than a dead man anyway."

"Man...How am I going to fix this?" whined Naruto.

"Well...you should tell your parents first that you're safe. You should go home. Also you should meet your son...family is more important than anything else." Sakura said with a sad smile on her face as she remembered her family's condition. Naruto smiled and hugged both her and Sasuke tightly before shouting "You two are my family! Fuck Rookie 9 we should have remained Team 7."

Sakura giggled at his statement. Back in elementary school they would always make projects and play together and they named their little group Team 7. They used to hang out back then everyday in the park with Kakashi-sensei, who was a close family friend of both Uzumaki and Uchiha, and he treated them like his own kids, even though he was more like an uncle in the kids' eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but agree with "the dobe" this time. Before they made a larger group, Rookie 9, he got along very well with both Sakura and Naruto and with Itachi too, looking up at him as the best big brother ever. Somehow things changed afterwards. Sakura became distant with them and spent almost all her time with Ino until her crush on Sasuke. After that, Sasuke spent more time with the Sound group than with the rookies and that lead to a conflict between the groups as most of the Rookies saw Sasuke, unconsciously, as the leader of the pack.

Sakura sighed. When the fuck did everything became such a drama? At least her boys were back and maybe they could be Team 7 again. Maybe she could be happy again with them.

* * *

Naruto decided with his parents that he will continue his studies and work after that part time, so he will take some responsibilities after all. Kushina will stay home with Haru, Naruto's little baby boy, so there was no worries concerning the cute baby. Naruto's comeback was seen with bad eyes by most of the people, who liked to gossip on the hallways that he was responsible for Hinata's death and then he kidnapped her child – that now somehow was believed to be Kiba's, where the hell do those kids get ideas? Kiba was still missing, nobody dared to question Hana where her brother was hiding, while Neji was under house arrest – Kushina couldn't not do nothing about what happened to her son, and even when the blonde begged her not to do anything, she still called the police and told them to stop searching for her son and that she found the ones who are guilty. Because Neji was a Hyuuga, he escaped pretty quickly with only daily mental tests everyday for awhile and house arrest in the next few months.

Sasuke took Naruto into the Sound group, which came to a surprise to most people, except Sakura who foresight this possibility. It kinda warmed her heart to see those two close again after so many years, though her twelve year young self dreamt about being like that as part of Rookie 9, while she also dreamt that Sasuke would see her as more than the girl he hang out with when he was a little younger and date her. She wandered what would her life be like if he actually did that back then. For once, she would surely be more hurt as their relationship wouldn't last very long – Sasuke was the school's player after all. Then she would have concentrated more on her looks than grades and she wouldn't have been able to apply for a scholarship at Ame's Medicine Collage, the best in the country, Tsunade herself studying and teaching there in her younger years.

Sakura remembered that once Naruto told her how 'Tsunade-baa-chan' and 'Pervy Sage', as he liked to call his godparents, were living in different cities in their first years of marriage. She worked as a teacher at the collage mentioned before and he was a writer that travelled around the country, but spent most of his time in Konoha. After a few years, Jirayia decided to stop his travelling and took a job as a literature teacher at their high school, when Hiruzen Sarutobi was the principal. Tsunade accepted Jirayia's request and moved to Konoha, becoming soon enough the head of its hospital. By the time Naruto entered middle school, Tsunade also took a job as a biology teacher at their high school – she only did paperwork at hospital which became quietfucking boring after awhile. Later when they entered high school she became its principal. Naruto also told her that their class is the only one she took in the last seven years.

There were two reasons Sakura was smiling brightly this morning when she went to school. First, Tsunade called her yesterday and agreed to give her a recommendation for collage – this would assure her place at Ame's Medicine Collage. It would be really good if she went there to study, after all Konan was living there now, she could stay with her, share the rent and things will go well. The second reason was that today was Naruto's birthday and he invited her and Sasuke and a few other –she didn't know exactly who, but it's not like she bothered to ask him further – at his house to celebrate. Even though it won't be like one of the parties they used to go to, because of little precious Haru, she couldn't wait for school to finish to go to the Uzumaki residence. Thinking of the little baby, her smile softened. She knew Naruto had it in him to be a father – after he passed the shock phase – his whole attention was on Haru all the time. Even at school many times when she caught him deep in thought and asked him what he was thinking, Naruto would answer something like "trying to find a way to buy a baby walker for Haru, because he can't really ask his parents for money, they were already doing enough". As she made her way to the first class, biology, she found a third reason to smile as she saw Shi running towards her with two coffees in his hands, one that clearly was her favourite frappe.

"Morning." Shi smirked as he was right in front of her. She continued to smile as he handed her the frappe and took a sip of his own coffee. "I have good news." he continued when they sat at their shared desk. "Well at least they're good for me...I got a scholarship for Ame's Medicine Collage." Sakura looked at him with a straight face feeling a little jealous, okay maybe more than a little, but consoled herself with the fact that there were two scholarships for that Collage in school, and between her, Ino and Karin, she liked to believe that Tsunade would choose her, but she couldn't get her hopes too high. The pinkette smiled hoping that Shi won't see through it and notice it was fake. "Congrats, you deserve it Shi! We should celebrate."

"Yeah I'm planning to do that tonight. It's Friday and Darui accepted to go into a club" the blonde boy chuckled. "Maybe you can join us?" he asked shyly, and Sakura was surprised to see his cheeks flushed a little. "I wish I could but it's Naruto's birthday today. If it was tomorrow..." she said sweetly. "Then I'll put it tomorrow. Saturday is even better than Friday after all."Shi smirked seeing Sakura smile wider.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Karin entered the class she smiled to them – Karin became _bearable, _maybe Sasuke threatened her to act nice or something – and Shi told Naruto a happy birthday as he sat down in front of them, in a desk he should share with Ino, but it seems she skipped classes that day.

* * *

When Sakura got home she was alone, no wonder, she saw her mother only – maybe- three or four times in the past week. She worked a double shift everyday at the hospital –she was a nurse there – so they could pay their bills. Already the phone from home and their TV Cable was cut down, but luckily they managed to pay for the internet in time. Sakura was still searching for a job of her own but it seemed like every half time job in Konoha was already taken by someone. The pinkette also tried to contact her dad this past days in an attempt to ask him for help, she was his daughter after all, but it seems that he changed his number and moved to somewhere else.

The girl took a shower before sitting in front of her computer to pass the time until she could go to Naruto's birthday. Logging in on Skype she got a little excited seeing Konan online, she hasn't seen her since she moved. Sakura all but smiled as in less than a minute, her cosine was video calling her.

"Konan! I miss you!" she shouted at the woman those face appeared on her display.

"I missed you too baby cosine. I'm sorry it took so long until I could enter on skype again but I had to find an apartment and get a job and find out about the uni's matriculation and other boring student stuff. How are you?"

"Could have been better but..yeah. Well Hinata had her baby..."

"Really? What is it after all? Has Naruto done anything about it? How is Hinata feeling, she should be very tired right now..." as soon as she noticed by Sakura's smile –that faded from the mention of Hinata – that she said something wrong, so she waited for the pinkette's reply.

"She died..while giving birth... the baby, a boy, is now at Naruto and he tries his best to take care of him. Of course Kushina and Minato are helping too. There was a conflict too with Naruto and Hinata's cousin and Naruto went missing almost a week. We were all so scared.."

"Oh my god..."Konan whispered shocked."Still you haven't answered. How are _you _?"

"Well...it's hard with the bills and all but we're getting somehow through." Sakura faked a smile and quickly changed the subject. "How are things in Ame?"

"Oh yes, about that. I have to tell you two things. One is that I saw Sasori. I'm 100% sure it was him, but before I could as much as say hi, he ran away. And the second thing...I might be going crazy, but..."

"..but?"

"But I saw Yahiko..."she whispered, eyes afraid of what she saw or of what her own mind made her to see. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Maybe it was somebody else that looked like him."Konan shook her head violently almost and Sakura noticed that her hair grew past her shoulders now. "It was him I know it...I gotta go for my shift at the cafe house." she added before waving to Sakura and logging off.

Sakura also noticed that it was quite late so she went to her wardrobe, and just because Naruto told her today that the way she dressed now , almost entirely in black, was depressing, she took a pastel pink dress that reached her knees, tight on her waist, making her bust appear bigger, but loose from the waist down. She put in her feet some cute white flats with a bow on the side –something she used to wear a lot last year and luckily they still fit her feet. Taking in her hand Naruto's gift which actually consisted in things for Haru, which she was sure will be more appreciated at the moment than some video game, and went a few houses down the road until she reached the Uzumaki residence. Their pet, a dog that looked more like a fox than anything else, called Kyuubi swinging its fluffy orange tail – figured that only Naruto could have a dog that's _orange_ – at her. She smiled and ringed the bell, hearing quick steps coming from inside towards the door as Kushina opened it.

* * *

**A.N.: Question for you. What do you think about Shi? xD**


End file.
